The Asian Visitor
by Namariel
Summary: Alucard's old fledgling Niko comes from japan on a mision and Integra orders they work together... what will come out of it? I suck at summaries. RyR please! AxS, slight IxOC LAST CHAPTER UP! FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Clover, you guys. But of course, you already know that.

By the way, I'm from Argentina, so considering that English is not my mother language, I'd like to ask you to be nice. Corrections, however, will be appreciated. On with the fic!

Integra, as always, was on her study working, almost suffocated on the paper work. Seras was on her room, reading what seemed to be a love novel, which if you think about it, is not really that surprising. Walter was busy, for he always had something to do. And Alucard sat on his room, legs crossed, incredibly bored. Lately there hadn't been missions worthy of his attention, so he hadn't left the mansion in a couple of nights. He was so bored he didn't even have fun bothering Integra. After the first times of appearing through her desk disorganizing her paperwork or whispering in her ears while she tried to concentrate, he had run out of ways of making her angry, only distraction when he was like that. Besides he was tired of healing after getting shot.

He rested his chin on his left hand, thinking about going out. Integra would bring hell to earth, of course, but at least he would have someone to talk to. Police Girl was utterly annoying, refusing to drink her blood.

Alucard reached to the pocket of his jacket and put on his yellow glasses. He smiled, thinking that his Master would be furious to know he had left the mansion without permission; that didn't entirely bother him.

He appeared on the mansion roof, and smelled the cold night air. The wind caressed his jet black hair for a moment and he enjoyed it. He knew of a bar downtown where vampires used to go. Integra didn't know of it yet, which was good. If he didn't like it he could always destroy it. A little destruction always put him in a good mood.

He dematerialized and appeared in front of a metal door. He could hear the calm music inside and smell the blood and the vampires. He could also smell something else he could recognize. He stood there a moment, thoughtful; trying to put the finger on the scent, but it was hopeless.

He could sense there was a spell on the door, probably to keep humans and other creatures away. That was interesting. It meant they had help form a sorcerer. He had no information of a sorcerer within the streets of London. He made a mental note on checking that one out. Sorcerers were always interesting opponents in fights.

He opened the door and walked in a very dark room, pretty big, and full of vampires. He walked straight to the bar and sat on one of the high chairs, leaning forward. He placed his elbows on the bar and looked at the bartender. While he waited for the vampire to ask him, he took a look around. There was a dance floor and vampires dancing in it, slowly. On the other end of the room there were many couches and pillows surrounding low tables, and many medians sat in them, glasses on the tables. The place was better than what he had hoped. Maybe he wouldn't destroy after all.

"What kind of blood would you like, sir?" the barman asked. Alucard took a moment to think.

"Do you have AB-?" he asked, tough he did not expect a yes.

"Of course." The bartender surprisingly answered. Alucard raised his eyebrows while the barman served him a wine glass of the rare blood.

"Expensive tastes?"

Alucard turned his head to the right. A beautiful Asian girl loked at him with her blood red eyes. Her hair was free and fell like a cascade on her shoulders and back, so long it reached her middle back. She was wearing a black skirt, knee long and black panties. She had a black vest over the black blouse, neck open so one could see the supernaturally white skin.

She smiled dimly. Alucard didn't recognize her immediately. She had changed. They stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly they both reached into their clothes and took out big silver guns. Alucard's Casull was centimetres away from her forehead. The canon of her gun, on the other hand, rested between his eyes. She smiled sweetly.

"Mine's longer" she said. Alucard smiled back.

"But I'm faster."

"You seem very sure. Prove it."

"Have something in mind?" She thought a second.

"Sure" she said. "Let's see who kills more and faster, shall we?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She turned around and started shooting at the vampires on the room. Alucard laughed and did the same only a second after. He was already in a better mood.

They stood next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, while the air filled with screams, blood and ashes. They could smell the panic in the room and it made them feel like they were drunk. Minutes later there wasn't a vampire left alive. Alucard put his gun away, still laughing. He turned and finished the glass of wine.

"I think I won." she commented smiling.

"So, how've you been, Niko?" he asked the Japanese girl, his former fledgling, afterwards. She hadn't suited her gun and was looking at him with a smile that he thought wicked.

"Better than we both supposed, Vlad." She looked at him with attention, studying his tall, elegant figure. Then she adopted a thoughtful look. "Have you seen the high of my Stilettos?" Alucard raised his eyebrows, confused.

"Huh?"

"No? Take a closer look!" with that she turned and kick him hard on the face, deliberately hitting him with the sharp heel. Alucard, taken by surprise, fell onto his back before ever thinking of dodging it. Niko sat on his thighs, immobilizing him with her weight and pressed her gun to his throat.

Alucard lay still, surprised but not completely disgusted with the position, and rested his arms at his to the sides, relaxed. He was still smiling.

"That was not polite, Niko. Did I not taught you to be educated and respect your elders?"

"Oh, well, you know me. I like being on in top of things".

"Right. So what now? After I helped you, you're going to shoot me?"

"Can't see why not." Niko smiled again, leaning forward to see into his eyes.

"You do owe ow me your life" he reasoned. Niko straightened back looking at her nails with indifference.

"Don't flatter yourself dear. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have died in the first place."

"Anyway you can't kill me" he commented, resting his head in his hands, so he could look at her. Niko looked back and smiled the most wicked smile she was able to. Then she deliberately lowered her gun and put it against his pants, between her legs. Alucard's eyes flashed.

"But I _can_ cause you a big deal of pain"

"I'll regenerate"

"But of course" she agreed raising her black eyebrows, like pointing out the most obvious thing. "But it'll hurt you anyway".

"Go ahead, then" he challenged her.

"A dare! How foolish of you" She smiled, leaning forward to speak right to his face, eyes bright red. "I'd love to. If I didn't know you liked it so much" Then she straightened back and put her gun away, listening to his laugh and smiling herself.

She squeaked when Alucard bend his knees and she slid forward and ended up sitting on his waist. "Maybe you have other reasons?"

"Cool it Vlad" she answered cynically. "I didn't come all the way from form Japan to have sex with you." For a moment she thought that if he expected her to run to his arms after almost two hundred years of not sharing a bed, he was definitely more arrogant than what she remembered.

She rose to her feet and stepped away from form him. Alucard sat down and looked at her from form the floor, elbows on his knees. "What _did_ you come here for?"

"I'm chasing a Japanese vampire called Touya Tsukishiro. We have orders to take him back to Japan and deal with him there. Or destroy him trying. I don't really care which."

"We?"

"We, yes, my two guardians and I".

Alucard stood and rested his back on to the bar.

"So you work for humans too?"

"Yep. But because I want to. I know about Van Hellsing. I'm sorry."

"For knowing? Or for what happened?"

"Both, I guess."

"You should have asked permission to my Master to get in the Hellsing jurisdiction." Alucard commented, moving to formal affairs, for he did not like that subject.

"We asked permission directly from to the Queen." She frowned. "I would have supposed she informed Sir Integra"

"She did not." He replied. Niko blinked. Her Emperor never kept anything from the Secret Colours Battalion. Perhaps a power conflict? She would investigate that later.

"You ought to come with me to the Hellsing manor" Alucard said stepping away from the bar. He was now serious. Niko stared at him.

"Why would you think I would refuse? Either way, you could not force me."

"Then make it easy and just come with me. Unless, of course, you need to ask permission to your handler?"

"No, fortunately for me, I can move around alone. Wish I could say the same about you, my dear Hellsing pet." She regretted that the second she heard herself say it. Vlad flashed at her with anger and disappeared.

Niko thought of Kazuhiko and communicated with him mentally. "I'm going to meet Sir Hellsing with Vlad." She said. "They have not been informed of our visit, Kazuhiko."

"What do you mean? They don't know?"

"No,." the captain sighed, irritated. "Nothing in this these damn country works like it should." Niko chuckled and followed Vlad's presence to the mansion. She turned a to a dim mist and went after his scent. She appeared right next to Vlad.

She appeared in a large study, walls full of portraits, but empty of furniture save for a large desk where a beautiful blonde woman was working. Looking at her, she thought that the portraits on the wall seemed to be of a close relative of hers, probably her father. The room had dark walls and only one lamp, so most of it was in darkness. Niko felt she was standing on a rug and looked at it. It had been walked a lot. She looked back at the desk. There were papers everywhere, most of them still to be checked. Niko frowned. She wouldn't like to be in her position.

Vlad stood by Niko and cleared clear his throat politely.

"Master?"

The woman raised her head and looked at her his servant with ice blue eyes. She then looked at the Japanese girl standing next to him.

"What or who may I ask is these?" she asked with a frown, lighting a small cigar. She leaned back in her chair. Niko made a bow typically Japanese, hands together, and with her head low she spoke politely.

"Sir Hellsing my name is Niko Nagisa,. I came com from Japan on a mission to take back a Japanese vampire. With me came two guardians, Captain Kazuhiko Faye Ryuu and Lieutenant Colonel Gigetsu, Commander of the Secret Colour Battalion, a division of the Japanese army that…"

"Deals with vampires in Japanese grounds, I know" Integra interrupted, coldly. "I, however, did not authorize a mission on Hellsing territories. Go back to your country Niko Nagisa, Alucard can surely handle your vampire."

"Alucard?" Niko looked at his former master a little confused. She then decided that was not important and looked back at Integra. "Sir Hellsing I understand this is irregular and I apologize sincerely, but this vampire is my responsibility and only I can take care of him… Vlad is Romanian, he would not understand what has to be done to…"

"I was not informed of a mission on my grounds. The vampire is in English lands so he is under English jurisdiction. You should have asked."

"We went directly to your Queen. She said we had permission."

"She did?" Integra narrowed her eyes, not amused at all by that fragment of information. The Queen was starting to get on her nerves. There was a knock on the door.

"Sir Integra?" Walter's voice called.

"Not now Walter." she replied coldly.

"There is a Japanese gentleman here that wishes to speak with you."

"Japanese?" Integra said in low voice. "He better speak English." The she said out loud: "Let him in."

The man that walked in did not look Japanese. He was as tall as Alucard, blonde and wore a blue-violet visor that completely hid his eyes. He, however, seemed to be good-looking. His uniform was dark green,; the typical military garb with a long jacket and with a black belt on the waist with and many little golden belts on the chest that kept it closed. On top of it he wore a uniform black cape with shoulders. He wasn't armed.

"Lieutenant Colonel" Niko saluted with a thin smile. "Target was not in place" she added.

"So I've been told." He replied coldly. Alucard immediately had the idea he was unable to feel emotions. He would probably get along with Integra.

"I did find something interesting though" she added smiling and gesturing to Alucard. The military looked at the Victorian dressed vampire without interest.

"Yes, Nagisa, I'm amazed. Particularly after you were specifically ordered to stay away from him."

"We kind of ran run into each other"

"We will discuss that later." Gingetsu walked past them both directly toward Integra without so much of a look to Alucard and stopped right in front of her. He bowed slightly his head and spoke politely.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, I must apologize for our proceeding. We assumed you Queen had informed you immediately and therefore gave it no thought. We were rude and invading."

"Indeed you were" Integra replied roughly. "But I suppose it is not all your fault. Anyway, Alucard can take care of your vampire." She put out her cigar in the ashtray without looking at the military officer.

"No doubt. But I have straight orders to deal with him ourselves. I cannot leave England without either him or his ashes."

"I can collect them for you." Alucard said smiling wickedly. Niko hit him with her elbow.

"Shut it Alucard." Integra barked. "Fine you may proceed with your mission but Alucard will assist you." She would not have foreigners hunting on Hellsing grounds without one of her agents watching them. Gingetsu stayed quiet for a moment, as like if thinking about it.

"Thank you, we may use the extra help." He said at last, slowly. He bowed and turned. Alucard and Niko had to give him way, for he did not round them. Niko bowed to Integra and smiled at Alucard.

"I guess I'll be staying then" she said. The male vampire smiled back, but he was thoughtful.

"Nagisa!" Gingetsu called. Niko waved her hand and followed the Lieutenant Colonel.

"This is going to be fun sir." She told him while they were walking down the corridor with Walter leading them. He was much taller than her and she had to look up at him. Gingetsu didn't even look looked back at her.

_To be continued… _

Hey! That was hard… but I think is pretty acceptable. This is my first published work so I'll appreciate you to review it and tell me what you think. For the ones that read CLAMP, tell me if Gingetsu is too OOC and I'll read the manga again to correct it. I think he is a little too sarcastic. Oh well.

Namariel out!


	2. About Niko and Vlad meeting

(Disc.) Almighty Kouta Hirano and the CLAMP girls own the characters. I do on Niko and the plot though. Cool, huh?

This one turned out long, but I think is interesting. So please be patient.

Niko sat on her chair, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Red eyes watched her back from the clean surface. She once had grey eyes, a rare colour in Japanese girls. She had always been beautiful but since becoming a vampire her beauty had increased. Vlad had made her a strong daughter, knowing that she would soon want her freedom and wanting her to be powerful enough to take care of herself.

Since a little girl she had been trained in the arts of being a Geisha. It was a hard life that of a Japanese Courtesan. Structured and obedient life, head always down, only pleasing the men that were placed in front of her. She has always believed that to be a high category servant. It was not the life she had chosen, but a life chosen for her, by others.

She heard a knock on the door. She turned in her seat and looked at the door.

"Come in."

Kazuhiko opened the door and leaned against the frame, smiling.

"Did you just wake up?"

"No, I've been up for a while now."

"What were you doing? Daydreaming?"

"It's just the time for dreaming, Kazuhiko-kun." She replied as she rose to her feet. Tonight she was wearing a long blue silky dress. She looked lovely.

"You don't think you'll hunt tonight?" he asked, a bit surprised to see her in a dress. She never wore one when she was about to hunt. Then she dressed all black.

"No." Niko shook her head, silky hair shining with the movement. "Tonight it's more or less about me probably spending time with Vlad. Surely Gingetsu has a lot of things to talk about with Sir Hellsing."

"He's been at the manor all afternoon. He just sent me a message asking me to take you there." Kazuhiko walked over to her and looked at her tall elegant figure in awe. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. "Did you dress for the Impaler?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't like you calling him that." she frowned crossing her arms. "It's annoying how you seem to overrule everything else he has done and only pay attention to that stage of his life. Well, unlife."

"It's the most known fact." Kazuhiko answered, serious.

"You wouldn't know how kind he can be, Kazuhiko-kun."

"Kind?" Kazuhiko widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure kind isn't quite the right word I'd use to describe someone that has spent the last five hundred years investigating how to achieve the best results when impaling people."

"He hasn't impaled anyone for the last four hundred." she growled. "And, he is more close to six hundred. He was born in 1431."

"Whatever. Have you fed?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go. You know how Gingetsu gets with me if I'm late for anything."

Kazuhiko was now sure he was lost… again. He cursed under his breath. Gingetsu hadn't let him stay in the study with them –that is, with him, Sir Integral, the Impaler and Niko- and he hadn't found anyone yet to tell him where he could find this Walter guy. He cursed a bit more in Japanese, and then turned left.

And he found himself in the entry hall. He cursed again, this time out loud. It was the second time he ended there. He was most obviously walking in circles. He knew perfectly where the exit was. If he had been trying to leave, he had been cheerful. It wasn't the case.

He had been told to go to the kitchen and find Walter, ask him for tea and stay with him while he waited for his commander. He gave it a serious thought to start yelling but then changed his mind. That wouldn't have been too elegant.

He suddenly saw someone walking up the stairs into the hall. It was a nice young girl, with reddish blonde hair and… red eyes. What, another vampire? Didn't they kill them anymore?

The girl turned her head and looked at him quizzically. She stood at the end of the stairs, relaxed but still.

"Who are you? Are you a new recruit?" she asked softly.

"Um, no. I'm a visitor. Just looking around. You wouldn't by any chance know where the kitchen is, would you?" he tried, hopeful.

"Sure, I'll take you there if you want."

"Ah, my heroine." Kazuhiko smiled at her while she approached. She smiled back, happily. "I'm Kazuhiko Faye Ryuu. What's your name?

"I'm Seras Victoria." She answered. She frowned slightly. "What kind of name is Kazuhiko Faye Ryuu?"

"Japanese. I come from Tokyo." Seras started walking through the hallway leading him.

"When did you get here?"

"Five days ago." Kazuhiko frowned. "Six nights actually."

"Did you get transferred? I mean, are you going to start working here with us?" Seras was hopeful. She liked that man. He seemed nice and fun.

"Huh? No, no. I'm here on a mission form Japan. I'm accompanying my commander and our special agent…who is a vampire. Ah, I couldn't help but notice so are you. You're a special agent for Hellsing, right?

"Yes. My master and I serve as vampire hunters."

"Your master? Oh you mean Sir Integra." Seras looked at him, eyes a bit darker. She was reluctant to tell him, because she feared he would avoid her when he knew she was Alucard's fledgling.

"No I mean Alucard." She said finally. _Whatever it will be, will be_, she thought to herself, with resignation.

"Oh." Kazuhiko thought for a moment. Then his eyes widened when he hit realization. "OH. You poor thing." He added looking at her with pity. He hadn't recognized the name at first. Then he realized it was Dracula spelled backwards.

She stared, surprised. Anger, disgust, fear, indifference, all these things she was used to seeing when telling people about what she was. But sympathy? That one was new. She smiled dimly.

Kazuhiko smiled again, like resting interest to the matter. "Oh well. Life sucks. I have pretty much of a monster for commander too. Though he doesn't have fangs… that I know of." He added with mystery.

They laughed together. It was such a breath of fresh air, having a nice young man laughing with her, She realized how much she missed her fellows from D-11. Walter was kind and affective, but he wasn't like her friends. Her smile turned a bit melancholic and he frowned.

"I'm sorry. If I said anything…"

"Oh, no! It wasn't you. I just remembered something, that's all. Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen." She started walking again and he followed, still a bit troubled.

They fell to a bit of an awkward silence. And they kept walking. Kazuhiko started to ask himself if the god damn kitchen was hidden on purpose. And where the hell was that Walter guy? Wasn't he supposed to be rounding the hallways? That's what Sir Hellsing had said.

Then they finally reached it. Seras walked in with him. Kazuhiko looked around the huge kitchen and… saw no Walter! Remarkable as it may sound, the butler was nowhere to be found. He hissed in irritation. The he sat down by the table, crossed his legs and lit up a cigarette. He intended to wait for Walter to come back. He had his orders from Gingetsu and he would follow them. At least this one time… he didn't need _another_ Court Martial right now.

Seras sat in front of him. She was reluctant to leave him. She enjoyed his company. But Kazuhiko was not too keen with silences. He stayed there sitting, silent for a minute, and then felt the need of breaking it.

"So, for how long have you been a vampire now?" he asked, trying to make conversation. Truth is he was interested too.

"Um, for a year now." she answered. She smiled shyly. "I'm pretty new at it."

"Everyone is new at it if you compare them to Vlad Tepes, Seras-san. Or even Niko is about three hundred…" Kazuhiko smiled at her again. He always seemed to be smiling. "I could tell because you're not as cold looking as they are. Especially the Imp… Alucard. "he corrected himself thinking on what Niko had said earlier in the evening. She was right. "You're not too scary. I mean, I'm sure that if you try… I think I should zip it now." He added suddenly seeing her expression. He frowned, disturbed. "I seem to manage to make you feel bad with every word Seras-san. You should stop me."

"No, I like hearing you. Nobody talks a lot with me here, save for Walter and he is a very busy man. You're weird."

"Well, I guess that's a compliment, coming from a vampire…" he smiled and his smile lit the room. "You're so sweet Seras-san. You have to know Niko, you two would really click."

"He is the vampire you came with?"

"Yes, _she_ is. I do believe you would get along perfectly. After all you do have a lot in common."

"What do we have in common?" Seras tilted her head to the right, a bit confused.

Kazuhiko looked at her for a moment, thinking fast. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. He searched through his mind, looking for that bond Niko seemed to always maintain with him. He found it after a second.

"_Your former master has a new fledgling_."

"_I know Kazuhiko-kun. What about it?_"

"_I'm sitting here with her wondering if I should tell her who you are. What do you reckon?_"

A moment of silence. Niko thought over it a couple times.

"_Tell her_. _I'll be there in a bit_."

"Well Seras, for starts you and her have the same dark father. And with that I mean Alucard turned her too."

"Oh! Really! That's great! We'd be like... sisters!" the blonde vampire clapped her hands very excited. Kazuhiko laughed openly at her enthusiasm. She blushed. He looked at her amused. She was so innocent… he wondered if she was Alucard's lover like Niko had once been. He automatically scratched the possibility. She was way too innocent. Chances were, she was still a virgin.

"Where is she now?" Seras asked. Kazuhiko crashed his cigarette against the ashtray in front of him.

"She, your master, my commander and Sir Integra have been locked up in the study for the last hour and a half, if my counting of time is correct." He raised his shoulders, with acceptance. "I do expect them to get out of there any time this week."

"Wish granted!" a female soft voice said cheerfully. Niko appeared in the door frame, followed closely by… no less than Walter himself.

"Walter! We were looking for you!" Seras smiled, and then stared in awe at the incredibly delicate and beautiful woman standing next to him.

"Well!" Kazuhiko exclaimed raising his hands. "The mystery man! I've spent the last 75 minutes looking for you! I got lost twice until Seras-san saved my ass."

Walter grinned. That was the most light-hearted man he had known for a while now. "I do apologize Mister Faye Ryuu. I had matters to take care of. I wish I had known you were looking for me. I would have come back."

"Ah, that's all right." Kazuhiko rested importance to the matter, making a move with his hand. "I'll forgive you if you never call me that again. Just Kazuhiko please."

"Would you like some tea?"

"I'm Japanese Walter!"

The butler chuckled and started preparing the infusion.

Niko smiled kindly at Seras and sat next to Kazuhiko. Seras looked at her lap, very red. Niko's smile turned even gentler. She leaned close to her.

"You must be Seras Victoria." She said soothingly. "Vlad told me about you. She said you were very beautiful and innocent."

"He said I was beautiful?" Seras's head popped up and wide eyes looked at Niko. Niko smiled, eyes narrowing.

"And you are! Listen Seras-san, Vlad told me you are just starting to drink your daily blood, is that correct?

"Y-yes." Seras muttered, blushing of shame.

Niko leaned forward and rested her hand over hers, in her lap. "I'll tell you what Seras-san. We'll go together to your chambers and we'll drink the blood together, hm? That way it should be easier." Her voice was soothing and comforting.

Kazuhiko frowned. Niko always went straight into the matter but that was a bit too much.

Seras stared for a long minute, blushing. Then she nodded shyly. Niko smiled wider. The Japanese girl turned to Kazuhiko.

"Want to come?"

"Huh? Um, sure, if it's not too much of a trouble to Seras-san.

"Oh, no! You can come."

"Cool. Walter, do you think we could take the tea with them?"

"Most certainly." The butler replied. "Do you whish to me to go too?"

"Definitely." Kazuhiko smiled evilly. "After all the trouble I had to find you, you're not getting out of sight for _a while_.

Niko handed Seras a wine glass of blood. She never was too keen on drinking directly form the medical blood bag. It's more like she didn't like it at all.

Then she sat down at the table close to Kazuhiko. She never realized just how much time they spent close to each other. Neither of them did.

Seras took the glass and looked into the red liquid for a moment. Then took it to her mouth and gave it a little sip. She closed her eyes to swallow. Niko drank of her own glass calmly.

Seras didn't think she had seen her room so crowded, ever. Walter was also there, sitting next to Kazuhiko. The four of them were in a deep silence.

Niko realized Kazuhiko's annoyance and looked for a subject of discussion. Fortunately Seras was one step ahead of her in that. She couldn't resist her curiosity any more.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask you something, Miss Niko?"

"Well _I'm_ sorry Seras-san, but I promised Vlad I'd get you to drink the whole bag, so we're going to make a deal. You drink your glass and afterwards you can make me one question. And so on." Niko said, coolly watching the girl's reaction.

Seras stared, shocked. There was a long silence. Walter and Kazuhiko exchanged a look. Niko still smiled. Kazuhiko had a suspect but kept quiet for the time being.

Seras considered it for a minute. She really wanted to know the story, like a child that really wants a toy, and the hunger was getting stronger. And Master would be really upset if she didn't drink her blood. And finally she didn't want Niko to get mad at her.

"All right." Finally Seras responded. With a gaze she picked up the glass and started drinking regularly. Niko looked at Kazuhiko, pleased. He raised an eyebrow.

"_You had this planned the whole time didn't you?_" he asked her mentally.

She smiled but did not answer.

Walter gasped in awe. Seras left her glass in the table, empty. Niko looked startled too. She didn't expect it to be that easy. And Vlad couldn't make her drink? She made a mental note on teasing him for that, later on. All you had to do was wake her inquisitiveness.

"Can I ask you now?"

"You drank your glass, Seras-san! I'm so happy. You'll feel much better now. And Vlad will be so relieved! He was worrying. Well, you complied so you are in your fair right. Go ahead. Ask your question."

Both Seras and Walter looked at her, a bit dizzy with so many words in such a short time. Kazuhiko grinned. He was used to that. Niko frequently changed from one idea to other so fast that it was hard to follow.

"How did you and my Master know each other?" Seras asked later, shyly.

"Yeah, I figured that would be the first one." She left the glass on the table and flashed at Kazuhiko. "Well, it's kind of long story."

"We happen to have a whole night ahead of us, my friend." Kazuhiko replied, leaning comfortably in his chair. She gazed at him again.

"_You've heard it two times already. Why again_?" she asked. Kazuhiko's eyes gain a sweet look and she felt confused.

"_Because you like remembering it._" He simply answered.

Walter was interested too. He had heard about Alucard's Japanese bride but didn't know the entire story. This would be very interesting.

"Very well then. But first is first. You need to know how I got to where I was when Vlad found me, and why I would want to leave that position.

"We leaved in the Tokugawa Era (). I was born around 1700 and this Era started in 1600. We lived in Tokyo, close to the centre. My father was a kendo teacher in our dôjo. We had many students. Times were difficult but we were happy. My father was a great _samurai_, a swordsman, but he was a man of peace. He believed that the sword was to be used for protection of the loved ones, not destruction.

"My father's side of the family was ancient and followed the traditions closely. I was the first daughter in three generations. I was to be either married to some good catch or be sent to Geisha school, an Okiya. I don't know how my father got the idea I would rather go to Geisha school. He was wrong. But once I was settled in the Geisha world, all I could do was work to honour my family's name. I needed to be good. "

"Being a Geisha is an honour. In a time when few knew how to read and write, we were instructed on History, Arts and Mathematics, besides singing, dancing and the Japanese guitar. We were also experts in politics and public relations, for many matters depended on our diplomacy and capacity to solve difficult situations. You first start as an _Oshuka_, an apprentice, and when you are ready you will debut, I mean, you will turn into a true Geisha. Only then you can be bathed with hot water, eat well and wear the magnificent kimonos.

"However we were not more than luxurious slaves, bought and sold as an expensive furniture and we were despised publicly. We weren't even allowed to put our names in our graves. The useful life of a Geisha is short, because the unguent used on our hairs left us balled and the plumber in our white make up marked us forever. Usually our final destination was shelter or suicide. Very infrequently a Geisha got to free herself of the Okiya, but that didn't matter because the scarred skin gave her away.

"We were beautiful puppets. All of us enhanced that feeling, our manners, our delicate way of speaking. Our features of sphinx were product of a long learning; it was considered distasteful the expression of any feeling, whether it would be sadness or nostalgic or excessive happiness.

"I'm not the kind of strong girl that fights for what she believes. Or at least I wasn't back then. I was taken to the Okiya and worked my best to be a good Geisha. I debuted when I was eighteen, and then my name was changed to Hatsumono. That very same night I debuted I was taken to a very big party saloon, where I was very successful. A man around sixty years requested me for some other celebrations.

"I was going to one of them two weeks from that day, and when I arrived to the place I saw two men arguing. The argument was getting heat up so I walked to them politely, thinking I could maybe help. Then I saw one of them take his katana. He had out half a blade when I reacted.

"'No!' I yelled walking shyly to them. 'Please, no. There must be a way to settle this peacefully. Without anyone getting hurt. I can help. Please, let me help.'

"'We don't need your help Geisha. Leave.' The man with the katana spit coldly. It was the first time anyone spoke to me that way. It shocked me, because of its rudeness and indifference. Of course I didn't show it. I lowered my head like always.

"The other man was Vlad. It was the first time I ever saw a man from outside Japan. He immediately caught my eye. He was beautiful, tall and elegant. He had his arms crossed and looked at me with interest. I guess I caught his eye too. He was wearing occidental clothes which were strange to me because I'd never seen them. Riding pants, leather boots and a long jacket.

"'You would do well to listen to the girl, Kobayakawa.' He said with his deep voice, still looking at me. His Japanese was horrible; and still is, by the way. 'She is right. Anyway you're not worth it. I'm walking away and if you are wise you will do the same.' He walked to me and showed me his hand. 'Madame.' He said. I bowed and when straightening I took his offered hand.

"He allowed me to lead him to the celebration, for he was one of the guests. All the time he kept looking at me with those red eyes of his, interested and intrigued. I was afraid, but of course I couldn't show it. I do believe nevertheless that he smelled it on me. But if he did, he acted as a perfect gentleman.

"Over the next few nights Vlad managed to appear wherever I was going. He turned into a constant presence in my life, always as a guest in the parties and reunions I went. I must say I was starting to like it. Vlad had this air so different to everything I was used to, he was so well educated, so distinguished in his own particular way. And he had this hypnotizing almost liquid grace he still haves. And I so enjoyed his conversations! He treated me different from the Japanese men. He cared. He worried. I wasn't the nice puppet set at his pleasures. I was a woman, a living being.

"Unfortunely Vlad had his enemies watching him closely. He was aware of it, of course. I suppose he underestimated them. He surely didn't expect what happened. But they were well organised.

"They requested me on the morning, in daylight, so Vlad couldn't stop them. I walked in a room in the Tea House and it was dark and seemed empty. I felt confused. Maybe the girl that had leaded my way had got the wrong room. Then I felt my hair being pulled back and I screamed as I was obligated to lean backwards so the one that caught me wouldn't rip my head off. In between the tears of pain I saw a man looking at me with pure anger.

"'The vampire's whore is alone today, huh?' he asked. I tried to tell him I didn't know what he was talking about. But when I tried to speak he backhanded me across the face. I fell to the floor screaming in pain and feeling the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. 'Geishas only speak when spoken to, right? I did not speak to you.' Next another man popped out of the darkness and lifted me up. They tied my hands behind my back and closed my mouth with something. Then they took me out the back. And then I fainted.

"When I woke up it was getting darker. I was lying in the cold stone floor of some building, shivering. It was dark and the only window had iron bars. I was freezing. My entire head was aching and my left cheek was painfully swelled not only because of the punch but too because of the cut I had in my mouth. No one had ever hurt me on purpose before. I was as scared and pained as shocked and that only made it worse.

"Then they came looking for me. They grabbed me painfully by my arms and took me to a room where they sat me on a chair and tied me to it. They didn't have any questions to ask me. They had all the information they needed. Or at least that's what they thought. They seemed to believe I was Vlad's lover. I tried to explain I was only a Geisha, that I was still a virgin and had no personal relations with the foreigner but they wouldn't listen. For what I could tell, they expected Vlad to go get me there, and get killed by them in the process.

"Then one of them went into the next room and I saw the exit door. The door to the street. I thought there was no way Vlad would ever find me. I was on my own, I had to save myself. I remembered all the things my father had taught me on personal defence before I left to the Okiya. I formed a plan. It was far from perfect and had fewer chances to succeed than to fail horribly, but it was what I had.

"I had counted four men there with me. Two in the same room where I was, one in the next, where the door was, and one God knows and cares where. I could take the nearest with my strength and make a run for it. If I had the surprise element, which I did, because, after all, who would think a Geisha knows some _kendo_? Fortunately none of them were armed.

"'Can I go to the bathroom?' I asked innocently, using my best talents to win the man in front of me.

"'No.'

"'Please. I promise I won't try anything. And even then, what could I try with such strong men?'

"'No.'

"I panicked. Then I thought of the only thing I had left he would be interested in.

"'Don't you want to make sure I'm a virgin?'

"I got him there. He looked at me, toe to top, studying my state and my beauty. Finally his eyes turned lustful.

"'Very well. I'll walk you then, Geisha. But beware; I will kill you first attempt on anything, you hear me?'

"'Yes sir.' I said sheepishly.

"He rounded me and untied my hands. I waited a few seconds because he was alert to a movement right away. I stood and looked at him, almost smiling. He relaxed. Then I raised my fist and punched right in the face with all my strength that was not small, after months of wearing the kimono and all its accessories, such as the obi that can be 4 meters long.

"While the other man tried to react, I ran to the door and snapped it open. Then I ran to the street door. I hadn't thought that It might have been closed… but thank goodness it wasn't. I opened it and ran to the street. I had opened my kimono and without my shoes I was doing well, running fast. But just when I thought I was making it I felt a huge weight on my back and fell to my chest. I tried to scream when I realised it was a man, but I was having trouble breathing and only managed to squeak.

"I fought with him. I hit him with my fists as hard as I could. The fight must have last around a minute. Then I saw him bring out his _wakizashi_, and caught a gaze of his eyes. He was furious. Angered beyond rational thinking. I saw the moon on the blade and knew for sure I was going to die there.

"He stabbed me once in the left side of the abdomen. A great part of the impact of the irrational strength was taken by all the kimonos I was wearing under the principal one, and the _obi_. It didn't go in too deep, but it caused a lot of damage when he moved it inside me. I couldn't do anything against it, trapped as I was under him. All I could do was cry in pain.

"But then the man was grabbed by behind and tossed against the near wall with unnatural powers. I literally heard his bones cracking on the impact. I hope he died instantly. Then strong arms held me and I looked up to see Vlad's red eyes staring at my wound. The kimono was quickly soaking on my blood. Vlad hold me stronger, close to his chest, stroking my head. I believe he was divided between rage and pain, and didn't know what to do. I felt a pain beyond my imagination, and he wanted to help me, but the men that had taken me from him were already over us.

"Vlad chose to save me and come back later to get them. He stood, with me in his arms, and made a way for himself God knows how. I only remember fragments of everything. Vlad tried to move as smoothly as he could so he wouldn't cause me pain but he had to move if he wanted to take me away from them.

"Then I remember waking up when he was still. I didn't know where we were but I wasn't looking around. He still held me firmly. He leaned to me caressing my face, and I noticed his hands were trembling.

"'The wound… its worse that I thought.' He told me, desperate. 'I don't think any doctor can save you, Hatsumono. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

"I tried to smile. I guess I made it and it must have been a very sad smile, 'cause his eyes filled with blood tears. Only then he shifted me in his arms and looked at me very seriously.

"'I can help you, Hatsumono. But you must know the truth before. I'm a vampire. It's true. Everything they told you is true. I feed on human blood to maintain my existence. I hunt. I kill. I'm a monster. But I love you. More than anything I…this is my fault!' I saw the anger in his eyes. I was getting weaker and he didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and found his words, somehow. 'I can give you a second life. I can take you with me. An everlasting life, a life with no disease, with no natural death. It's what I have that I can give to remake my awful mistake. I…'

"I put my hand over his mouth. I needed him to stay quiet for a minute so I could gain my breath and speak myself. Of course I didn't know he could hear me unnaturally well. I asked him if I would be with him. He said we would be together forever.

"I didn't give it that much thought. I was dying. I didn't love my life as a Geisha because I felt like someone else's toy. I still wasn't scared by it and had my hair. And we loved each other. You all know how someone is turned into vampirism, I don't need to explain you _that_.

"And that's the story."

Everyone stood quite for a long minute. Kazuhiko caressed Niko's hand under the table, giving her support he sensed she needed. Both Walter and Seras were speechless. The story had moved them deeply.

Gingetsu followed the hallway easily. Evidently his sense of direction was much better than Kazuhiko's. He found his way to the sublevels in less than five minutes. As he walked the corridor down to where he had been told agent's Victoria's room was, he saw Alucard leaning against the wall, arms crossed, head down. He was standing right next to her door, so they couldn't see him. He walked passed him, watching his closed eyes and his sad appearance.

"Gingetsu." Kazuhiko looked at him smiling. "Wow. I didn't expect to see you again tonight. What's new?"

"What's new is that we are to stay in the manor under watch because she seems to have a problem with the Queen keeping information from her."

Kazuhiko frowned at the sudden outburst. If Sir Hellsing was able to put Gingetsu in _that_ mood when he couldn't – and he could be really, _really_ annoying – she was his new idol. Gingetsu was absolutely expressionless.

"I take it that's not the official reason." Kazuhiko replied trying not to smile.

"We are invited to stay in the manor as a show of politeness and cooperation." Gingetsu growled dangerously. Kazuhiko wisely decided not to push his temper. He was armed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

() Take this little fact and store it. It'll prove important later on.

I didn't mean to do it so long! Sorry. Well, if you actually finished reading it, feel free to review.

Thousand thanks to my editor and to Ishtar Darkness for being my first reviewer (That was really nice of you to say, I'll try to keep up the good work)!

Namariel out!


	3. First Round

Disclaimer: I only own myself, Niko and the plot. Everything else I borrowed it from someone much more intelligent.

Special thanks to CrypticShadowWriter AKA my editor. This chapter is for you!

OK, so this one is a bit more fun, 'cause there's a lot of Kazuhiko.

OH, I have to make a correction. It's Ishtar Darkside, not Darkness. I'm sorry, I'm stupid.

Walter followed Gingetsu through the hallway a little ashamed. He had been asked to wake the captain up, and had found it was a much more difficult task than what it seemed. Kazuhiko had a very deep sleep, or pretended to very well. Gingetsu was pissed.

The Lieutenant Colonel slammed the wooden door open and stormed into the room. Kazuhiko was either drugged or dead not to be woken by that. Gingetsu rounded the bed, took the sheets and pulled them away without ceremony. Kazuhiko moaned before taking his hands to his face. His torso was naked, and he was wearing baggy pants. He was a very attractive man.

"Get up already." Gingetsu said expressionlessly. "We have work."

And with that he left the room. Kazuhiko sat and flashed at him with anger.

"I hope something really painful happens to you soon!" he yelled at his superior's back. Gingetsu didn't show signs of hearing him. Kazuhiko lie down on the pillow again and covered his face with both hands. "Damn. My mother was right. Never should have entered the Military."

"What did she want you to be?"

"Mmmm I don't know. What every mother wants I guess. Rich. Definitely not getting to that." Walter laughed as the captain got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wanna sleep!" he moaned running a hand through his black hair. "I'm never gonna get used to this shitty schedule. I need to have a whole night's sleep again."

"You get used to it after a while." Walter comforted him. Kazuhiko glanced at him.

"I better not hear you asked him to wake me, Walter."

Walter merely chuckled, confirming his suspicions. The Japanese man glared at him, getting up from the bed.

"You'll pay me that one Dornez." He warned. "I'm gonna take a bath. See you when I look like a human being."

Walter laughed and went to the kitchen. He liked having Kazuhiko in the manor. It was like having another child. He was noisy, cheerful and playful. Walter sat on the kitchen table reading the newspaper calmly.

Gingetsu had let his friend sleep late after all. There were nine hours between seven in the morning and four in the afternoon. The Lieutenant had gotten up at noon. The man was a machine.

Fifteen minutes later Kazuhiko entered the kitchen, miraculously, without getting lost, not even once, and sat at the table next to the butler. He had the expression of a kid whose favourite toy has been taken away.

"I wanna sleep," he said.

"Apart from that, do you want tea?"

"No." Kazuhiko dropped his head on the table lazily. "Coffee. Black." Walter chuckled and went to the coffee machine.

Gingetsu got in the kitchen and dropped a file on the table in front of Kazuhiko.

"Straighten up." He ordered taking the cup of tea Walter offered him. "I want that translated in an hour."

"What for?" Kazuhiko moaned straightening up and looking at the folder distastefully.

"Because Sir Hellsing wants to read it and she doesn't read Japanese." Was the reply.

"Why can't you just tell her?"

"Because I avoid speaking when I can." Kazuhiko growled at him and drank from the coffee cup. He murmured something like "antisocial bastard" and Walter had to contain a laugh. "Don't complain." Gingetsu said. "You asked to be transferred to my unit."

"I was supposed to be a field agent!"

"After seven Court Martials?" Gingetsu leaned against the near wall, one hand in his pocket, one holding the cup. "You're kidding." Kazuhiko glared at him, but didn't answer. Walter looked stunned.

"Seven Court Martials? That's a lot! What were they for?"

"Each one?"

"In general" Gingetsu answered "Disobedience, disregard of the given orders, insolence, lack of team work, excessive individuality…"

"…having a mind of my own, thinking by myself, not blindly following my superior's orders…" Kazuhiko interrupted raising his fingers as he counted.

"…always acting alone, no proper follow of the military procedures, excessive pride and always thinking he's got all the right answers, a basic 'Told-Ya-So' attitude. " Gingetsu finished, calmly. Then he sipped from the cup. Walter stared in awe.

"Yeah, that's about it. But I think they over reacted. Nothing bad ever happened because I disobeyed someone."

"You lost your left hand, Kazuhiko."

"So? I didn't get anyone _else_ hurt. Besides… I lost my hand risking my life for my country! And what do I get for serving? I get Court Martial-ed. Life sucks. What do you reckon, Walter?"

"Well, you did disobey…"

"Forget it. I don't wanna hear it. "

Walter chuckled. Gingetsu did nothing (as always).

Kazuhiko obediently translated the archive to English in an hour and then took it to Sir Hellsing and went to the training room to practice some of his martial arts while waiting for the sunset. Gingetsu sat on the training room watching him absently. Though Kazuhiko may not seem the strongest, he was a very good fighter and a real adversary with the sword he could summon through the modem on the back oh his artificial left hand. That was probably why that pervert from Azurite, Barus, liked him so. Gingetsu had already saved him from Barus three times. And the chances of him giving up on his "Prince" were slim.

Gingetsu looked at Kazuhiko as he punched the bag and thought that that man had been the one thing linking him to the world outside himself. Kazuhiko was his first and only friend, at least until Ran came along. But then, since Ran had died…

Kazuhiko took him out of his thoughts when he leaned near him to grab a towel and take it across his wet forehead.

"Something bothering you Gingetsu?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me."

"I'm fine." Kazuhiko stared a minute more. Then he sat next to him and crossed his legs, silent. He knew that when Gingetsu was like that the only thing he could do was sit with him. They sat there quietly a long moment. Then the Lieutenant Colonel moved and got up. Kazuhiko looked at him lazily.

"I bet that means I have to get up too." He said sadly.

"We have to prepare for tonight's hunt."

Kazuhiko took another shower and dressed in his uniform. Then he went to the sublevels to get Niko and Alucard. Seras would provide long range support as she regularly did. But that was just a precaution; they didn't intend to kill Tsukishiro.

Niko was dressed to hunt. She was wearing a long skirt, her Stilettos, a black shirt and a knee-long black overcoat. Her long soft hair was tied up in a tail with a silk blue ribbon. Blue was Niko's favourite colour.

They sat in one of the strategy rooms in the manor while Gingetsu explained that Tsukishiro was hiding his coffin in an abandoned warehouse near the docks. The idea was to go there and ambush him. He was young so the chances of him sensing both Alucard's or Niko's presence were slim.

They got into a Hellsing van and waited calmly. Gingetsu wouldn't allow Kazuhiko to smoke on duty so the captain taught Seras a Japanese hand game on the way. Niko observed them with eyes full of sweetness and that didn't go unnoticed by Alucard. The elder vampire made a mental connection with Niko.

"_You like him don't you_?"

Niko looked at him a long minute, thinking.

"_I guess I do_."

"_That sounded sad_."

"_Kazuhiko is just recovering of the death of his lover Oruha. He is not ready for a relationship and I don't know when he will be_."

"_You can wait. I waited for you_."

"_I would if I knew he is interested, but his mind is a chaos. I know he likes being with me and finds me attractive, but sometimes I really scare him. And he's never even seen me in full bloodlust, so… _"

"_Noticed he is not altogether that different from me_?"

"_WHAT?_"

"_I mean physically_."

"_Oh… yeah, I guess that's just my type_."

They got to the docks. The van pulled over and the five of them got off it. They hid behind another warehouse close to that one. Seras readied her Halconnen and aimed at the warehouse door. She could easily see the insides of it through the windows thanks to her potent vampiric eyes.

"I'll patrol around." Gingetsu said calmly. "Nagisa you go inside with Alucard. Be in touch with Kazuhiko, if you need support he'll contact me."

"Regular routine then." Niko said. Seras smiled.

Kazuhiko leaned against the wall near her and watched the two vampires walk to the warehouse. The night was silent and they could only hear some of the typical marine noises, like the whispering of the water, the moving of the larger ships, and the sweet noises of the sailing ships hitting against one another's masts.

Alucard signalled gently to Niko for her to go inside first. Very gentlemanly of him.

Seras watched the windows carefully.

"Kazuhiko?"

"Yes?"

"How long have Niko and my Master been apart?"

"Um…let's see, they separated in 1868, just for the Meiji Restoring, so, we're in 2005… about 137 years, if I'm still good at math."

"That's a lot," Seras though aloud. Kazuhiko looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"What, hoping he's over her already?"

"What?" Seras turned to look at him, bright red. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, just nothing. He is quite the nice looking man though."

"You can be with him then! I'm not interested."

"No, thank you! I already have one freak pervert behind as it is. I certainly don't need another one." He stopped, taking his hand to his round glasses. "Yes, Gingetsu, I hear you."

"_There are ghouls everywhere Kazuhiko. I need backup_."

"I'm on my way."

Kazuhiko passed beside Seras and started running towards the spot in the radar of his glasses that pointed to Gingetsu. When he got there, he looked stunned a second. He should have known; Gingetsu never asked for help unless he really needed it.

There was around forty ghouls surrounding him and straining to get a chance to bite him. Gingetsu's white hair could be easily seen among their heads.

Kazuhiko summoned his long sword and jumped right to the crowd of ghouls, immediately dissecting two by their waists. Then he started opening a way through the mass of undead to get to his friend.

He kept swinging his sword to the sides and in front of him chopping the undead in half, but always found new ones to get rid of. He was starting to think he wasn't going to get to Gingetsu, but then the Lieutenant turned and saw him, and started working his own way to him.

They stood back to back fighting everything that got too close to their blades for longer minutes than they would have liked. Gingetsu might be in-exhausted, but Kazuhiko was starting to lose his strength. And the worse part is, if he got to a point in which his strength was too down to maintain his summoning, the sword would automatically disappear. Now that would be bad. Very bad.

Fortunely the ghouls kept dying easily so the amount of attackers was lessening. Then when there were only about sixteen ghouls left he ran his sword through one of them, and the blade disappeared without a noise. He looked at his artifical hand a second, stunned, and then felt the ghoul jumping on him.

They both felt to the ground. Gingetsu turned to help but his attention was immediately caught by another ghoul. Kazuhiko would have to deal with it alone.

The captain shifted his and stayed on top of the ghoul, keeping its chest pressed to the ground. He needed to regain strength to summon at least the small laser. But he was panting, bleeding and that old freekin' wound from the Fairy Park was starting to ache again, on his chest. He started thinking quickly. He had to do something. Soon.

Then his already fading compel gave up on him. The ghoul tossed him back and jumped over him. Still, Kazuhiko managed to raise his arms and keep it away from his neck, but it was hitting him hard with his arms. He heard Gingetsu yell something but didn't quite understand what.

And with a very good timing a bullet opened its way right through the ghouls head, and it turned into dust and ashes.

Kazuhiko looked at the canon of the .357 Magnun Dakki and at the blood red eyes looking behind it. Niko smiled weakly. She gave him her hand to help him sit down.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried, kneeling beside him. Kazuhiko gasped for air and nodded, breathless. He looked up suddenly remembering Gingetsu.

The Lieutenant cut off a ghoul's head, and a silver cored blessed bullet coming from the .454 Casull killed the last one. Alucard kept smiling. Gingetsu stayed still a moment regain his breath and then turned to Kazuhiko. He looked at him, towering over his sitting figure, frowning behind his visor.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought you." He said softly. Kazuhiko shook his head.

"It's better like this. I'm fine, it's just that stupid wound. It drains my strength."

"You should be resting." Gingetsu said offering him his hand.

Alucard frowned. He had been looking at Kazuhiko, studying him, and when he turned he discovered much to his surprise that Gingetsu no longer held his sword. He wasn't carrying a sheath for it, so where was it? The vampire _had_ sensed something strange a minute ago but it didn't look like it came from that man. He looked up at Niko to ask her but she wasn't listening to her mind.

Kazuhiko took Gingetsu's hand and got up. Then he shook his head, absent look in his brown eyes. Alucard sensed a lot of confusion and pain coming from him and frowned more deeply. His mind was a mystery to him; it was not only well guarded by a strong will but also it was ravelled in a chaos of pain, anger and mixed memories, along with much information he had but did not understand. Niko hadn't lied to him earlier; Kazuhiko was far from being ready for a new relationship.

Then again Gingetsu was quite the mystery man himself. His powers were certainly beyond those of a regular human, and yet he was nothing more than that. He smelled different, however, and moved differently too. He moved as if he was restraining something inside him. No human could tell, of course, but to a vampire as old as Alucard that was obvious. And his mind was absolutely inaccessible. Whether he had will walls around it, his mind was in chaos, or he did not think at all, the fact was that Alucard had no access to his thoughts. He just couldn't reach them.

He was absently looking at him when the blonde man turned his head to him. They stared at each other only a second. It was the first time Gingetsu directly looked at him.

Behind his blue-violet visor, Gingetsu narrowed his eyes. Commonly he had nothing personal against vampires, but that one he did not like at all.

Kazuhiko had fallen asleep on the journey back to the manor. He rested his head on the van wall and simply let himself sleep, sitting beside Gingetsu. Obviously he had nothing to worry about, having the Lieutenant Colonel, Niko, Seras and Alucard there with him. Alucard almost wished he could sleep as deeply and peacefully as that man.

He caught Niko looking at him between sadness and sweetness. He felt a bit sorry for her. He didn't think Kazuhiko was absolutely unconscious about her feelings towards him, but as confused and messed up as he was, he was probably trying to ignore them for the time being. Perhaps later on…

They arrived at the Hellsing manor. Alucard phased out of the van and went directly to Integra's study. He found the blonde staring out the window to the van. Alucard looked over her shoulder.

Gingetsu and Niko were standing beside the van, talking. Niko seemed worried. Gingetsu put a hand on her shoulder to make her stop talking and went in the manor.

"He is an interesting man." Alucard purred into Integra's ear.

Integra almost jumped. She turned and slapped him hard on the face.

"Back off, vampire. And I demand an explanation on what you just said."

"Come now Master. We have known each other for a long time. Will you not accept that you like him? I promise I won't tell."

"Not another word, Alucard." Integra hissed dangerously. "What about the mission?"

"We searched the warehouse. It's been abandoned for some time now. He took his coffin with him, naturally. But left us a nice gift; about seventy ghouls."

"Seventy… What vampire can eat that much blood in a week and a half?"

"One that is preparing himself for a long starve, or not one but two." Alucard answered, now seriously. "This is starting to smell bad, Master. This Tsukishiro vampire will require attention."

"Focus completely on it then." Integra said sitting back on her chair. "I will have Seras and the men deal with whatever comes bothering us while you are at it."

"Seras… on a lone mission? Already?" Alucard seemed really worried. Integra smiled dimly. He did care for Seras after all. He wasn't as impenetrable as he liked to believe.

"I'll have her doing long range support if that makes you fell better." Alucard chose not to answer.

"By the way about Gingetsu." He started. "I don't think he is a common human. He smells different, and besides his powers are too large. Do you know anything about that, Master?"

Integra thought for a moment, trying to put things together.

"No, I don't. I'll have Walter look into it though."

"Of course. Surely you would like to know the most about him, Master.

"Get lost Alucard. Now."

Integra stayed alone in her huge study. She accommodated her glasses on her nose, though they hadn't slipped down, thinking about what was said.

Alucard's jokes were starting to get annoying.

But then again, he did match her character…

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Niko opened the door slowly and came in. Then she closed it behind her.

"What did you needed agent Nagisa?"

"Well Sir Hellsing, I know this is definitely not the best of times for this, but… I would like to ask you for one night off for agent Victoria."

"You were right. This is not the best of times. I have just told Alucard that I will have agent Victoria on lone missions while he works with you."

"That might not be the best idea Sir Hellsing. Seras is still very dependant on Alucard. But still, that's not the matter. I just think it would be good for her to have some girl's time. She needs a friend. We all know Alucard can be very intolerant and I've noticed he hasn't explained many things to her that she needs to know. This will help her fell better with her current situation. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I think I do. And you are probably right. Seras is very innocent and Alucard is not helping her adapt. If you can help her, then please do."

"Thank you Sir Hellsing. Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful." Niko made a little bow and turned to leave, but as she took the door handle an idea popped on her mind. It was insane, but there was a little chance… She turned again, eyes narrowing, her hand still on the handle.

Integra's icy eyes lifted up back to her from the paperwork.

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you would think of joining us if I invited would you Sir?"

"No."

"Right. Well the invitation still stands. If there's a chance…"

"No."

"Alright then. Good day."

Niko left the study and closed the door at her back. Then she phased though the floor to the sublevels and Seras's room.

Gingetsu insisted on Kazuhiko going to rest, so the Captain was sleeping. The Lieutenant Colonel sat on his own room, smoking now that he was off duty. His visor was on the table in front of him. His eyes were closed.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at his inner right wrist, where the Clover Leaf Project tattoo showed him to be a Two Leaf.

Well, that's about it for now. Oh and I just got in the testing season in school, so until the 18th you shouldn't be too hopeful. I'm going to study to death. Or otherwise be killed by my parents…

--

Until I'm sure I'm passing through this trimester unharmed:

Namariel out


	4. Relaxing a bit

Bet you didn't think I was coming back so soon, huh? Well the thing is I'm going easy on studying cause I'm far ahead, so, decided to be nice on you and myself (you should see how good writing makes me)

So this is a bit of a flashback chapter, but as that could go for long, it's going to be dissected in two chapters. You have no idea just how much story there is to tell.

Gingetsu lay still in his bed, looking up, irritated. He couldn't sleep. It was six in the morning, and he had the opportunity to get the few hours he needed of rest, but sleep just wouldn't come to him. However, other images did come to his mind. He closed his eyes one more time and allowed the memories to flow through his mind.

**_Start flashback _**

Gingetsu took his hand to the side of the visor, trying to clear the interference. In his left hand he was holding his long sword. The rain kept falling like ice drops from the sky and from between his lips hot air got condensed. His hair was so wet it looked like he was coming out of a pool and the water dripped down his long cape.

Kazuhiko still didn't answer. Gingetsu was really worried this time. The stupid vice commander of the Secret Colours Battalion hadn't contacted him for the last ten minutes and the interference was getting him nervous.

Finally he picked up a signal. There was no image, but the sound was intelligible, though barely.

"Commander, sir?" a voice cried. Gingetsu froze.

"Kinomoto? Where's Kazuhiko?"

"We don't know sir. We found his glasses here and his handgun, but no trace of him. There's blood everywhere sir. I fear the worse."

"Get in position for a large search." Gingetsu immediately started running. "We are not leaving without him." Or what is left of him… he thought to himself.

He kept running full speed through the dark alleyways listening with his hypersensitive hearing, trying to find anything that would lead him to…

He stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard a noise in an alley close to him. That old neighbourhood was a spider web of passages and squares. There was a square quite close to him and that's where the noise came from.

Gingetsu pressed his back against the wall, left side ahead, and started walking to the square. Then he heard another noise. It was a like a punch followed closely by something falling against what seemed to be a large trash container. The Lieutenant Colonel got to the edge of the wall that hid him and took a look.

Kazuhiko was a on the ground. He had his back leaned against the container and was panting hard. Gingetsu saw his uniform soaked in fresh blood. He had to be badly injured. He held his stomach with both arms. There was a man standing next to his sitting figure. Gingetsu noticed he had to be as tall as himself and just a big. He was wearing the Azurite army uniform and was standing with his back to Gingetsu. The Lieutenant looked at Kazuhiko again considering the odds of a surprise attack on the guy and getting away with the Captain alive.

Considering Kazuhiko's look, he measured them slim. He forced his power into his blade to make it more resistant and got rid of his cape, so it wouldn't bother him in the fight.

Then he saw the tall man lean into Kazuhiko and tell him something. He was whispering so Gingetsu couldn't hear it, powering his sword as he was. But he saw Kazuhiko's eyes flame up in fury. Then those brown eyes lightened when they stumbled upon Gingetsu's visor. That light immediately turned off when the man hit him across the face. Kazuhiko, too weak to oppose, fall to his side and on his left arm. Only then Gingetsu saw the reason of so much blood. His left hand had been severed away. Gingetsu's eyes widened in shock and anger.

Kazuhiko was his responsibility. He was his man, his agent. Gingetsu transferred more power onto the blade and lunged forward without so much as a whisper. But then the man turned in awe and stepped aside avoiding his blade by less than an inch. He then adopted a defence position, summoning two long blades. He was wearing round glasses and had very short blonde hear, and a long face.

"Oh, Lieutenant Colonel Gingetsu, Commander of the Secret Colour Battalion." The man purred observing his opponent. "It is rather a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Barus. This must be important if it got you out of the Intelligence Recollection Agency in Azurite."

"Oh, well, seems like we both know who we are dealing with."

The fight was not long. Gingetsu was probably the best swordsman ever known in Japan and Barus was not the best of Azurite, although he was powerful and skilful. Gingetsu dispatched the matter quickly because he was very worried about Kazuhiko's loss of blood. But he didn't kill him. Barus got away with a deep injury in his left shoulder and many deep cuts, but nothing lethal. Gingetsu didn't follow him.

Kazuhiko was unconscious. He was covered in his own blood and very pale. Gingetsu lifted him to a sitting position and concentrated on his left wrist that kept bleeding dangerously. He was occupied with that, after calling an army recollection copter, when Kazuhiko came back to consciousness or something close to it. He opened his brown eyes, though barely, and smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

"You disobeyed my direct orders Kazuhiko. You could be dead."

"I'm not."

"Yet." Gingetsu reached into his army belt and took medicine out of a pocket. He took a pill and offered it to Kazuhiko.

"I don't like that. Makes me sleepy."

"Take it or bleed to death." Kazuhiko managed to make a dim smile and took the pill with a trembling right hand. He was sweating and shaking hard. Gingetsu got to the alley and brought his cape to cover him with. Kazuhiko's eyes were heavy as the noise of the copter got nearer to the pointed position.

"I knew you cared about me." Kazuhiko suddenly said. Gingetsu stared, in shock. He got up to signal the copter but Kazuhiko caught his hand, keeping him leaned forward.

"Don't worry. Won't tell." He said cryptically before falling back to unconsciousness. Gingetsu stared at him still, very confused. That was the first time anyone ever spoke to him like that, or even smiled at him affectionately.

_**End flashback**._

Gingetsu shifted on bed, very upset. That was one of his worst memories, besides the night his father had abandoned him in the Research Lab. Kazuhiko had been very close to dying and only lived because he was just too freakin' stubborn to die.

That had been nine years ago. Six years later he remembered something else. He remembered getting off his car on the Takishawa Stadium, where the police and the firemen were gathering, and seeing his friend standing cold under the rain. As he got near him, he saw he was shaking weakly because of the rain, the cold and the impression.

He remembered touching his shoulder and seeing his empty, dead brown eyes looking back at him but not entirely recognizing him. He still held in his hand the cage with the bird that was Oruha's birthday gift.

Gingetsu turned his head and saw two men taking out of the Stadium a stretcher covered by a sheet soaked in blood. Out of one corner he saw a long stock of curly black hair. And he knew that was Oruha's body.

Kazuhiko was sitting on the kitchen with Walter. Neither of them could sleep. Everyone else was, but they just couldn't. Kazuhiko was sad. He had been having too many memories lately, specially after tonight's episode in the warehouse. It was that wound. It wouldn't heal completely. It wouldn't let him forget.

Walter observed him hiding behind his newspaper. He hadn't seen him so sad before and he wanted to help, but didn't know what to say.

Then all of the sudden Kazuhiko lifted his eyes and met Walter's. There was no mock in his eyes, no humour now.

"I look like a sad puppy don't I?" he asked ironically. Walter smiled without humour.

"I guess you do. May I ask you, is there something I can do?"

"There always is isn't there? Well I'm not good on either silence or listening, so… maybe you could ask something. Speaking clears my mind."

Walter smiled again and thought a moment.

"I've been wanting to know, the Lieutenant said that you asked to be transferred to his unit, correct? Why was that?"

"Well, Walter, after the seventh Court Martial, in the army they gave me an option; I was either going to be assigned some place I could be controlled, or going to be let go of. And I decided that if I was going to be put with some guy that had to give me straight follow-or-die orders, at least it was going to be the best in the army. And the Secret Colours Battalion is kind of a mystery in the army, so Gingetsu was naturally the best choice."

"And you two became friends."

"It wasn't easy Walter." Kazuhiko said shaking his head, remembering. "You should have known Gingetsu when I knew him. He was a machine. He only lived for the army, he had no friends, hand no others interests apart form following his orders. I am not going to tell you about his past, because it is his own, and only he can speak of it, but let me tell you, it was horrible. And he grew up to be an ice cube. Nobody helped him not to turn into that, no one cared. I guess I helped him a lot, because he is really changed now, but he still has many scars. Niko and I are the only ones that understand him a bit. There used to be someone else… Ran." Kazuhiko stopped dead, gathering his memories and searching for the words. He needed to speak anyway, and he liked Walter. "But Ran died a year ago. The first months… I thought Gingetsu was back to what he used to be before we met, but then he started getting better and now he is something like he used to when Ran was alive. Still he has moments in which he looks like he was smaller out of the pain." Kazuhiko looked confused a bit, and his eyes got moist.

Walter felt very sorry for him. He could look as light-hearted and happy as anyone could be, but inside he was screaming. They both were. And they were the strongest men he had known yet.

"I guess all we have right now is each other, and Niko. We both lost the most important people of our lives and had to keep on moving. The pain is just terrible, but you realise, life goes on. If you get caught in the spider web of pain and regret then you leave your life behind and live on thinking on how it was when you had both your hands." He said. Then he laughed a bit, sarcastically, and raised his left hand. "Literally, too." He lowered the hand again and put it on the table, back up. Walter observed the strange gold metal sign on it. It was a circle with many strains inside, and a smaller circle attached to it. Kazuhiko caught his gaze.

"It's a modem. It's used by the army to summon all kinds or war weapons. They usually give it to the high operations officers and the commanders. The Secret Colours Battalion though is allowed to have one for each soldier. We have little crowns. Anyway my whole hand is an army weapon now. Nothing better than an army weapon for yourself. Great place to get shot, too. "

"What about that tattoo on your right hand?"

"Oh this." Kazuhiko took off his glove and showed him a green oak leaf tattoo on his palm. "This is a code. It's designed to be an access key to a certain place. It was a thing given to me on a mission I took from the army in the brief period I was a civilian detective. It was supposed to disappear when the mission was finished but I've had it for the last three years. I don't know what to make of it. Whether the mission is still on, or they just lied to me. Then again General Kou has never lied so…"

"Can I ask what the mission was?"

"Ah, but that story is for another moment my dear friend." Kazuhiko answered, eyes glowing in fun. He was back to being the same Kazuhiko as always. "Tomorrow, same hour, same place. Maybe. I'm going to bed."

Niko stretched, still sitting in her coffin. She yawned and ran a hand through her hair. Then she looked around.

She gulped in awe. Alucard was sitting there next to the table, with a wine glass full of blood in his hand of long fingers. He didn't have his glasses or his hat on, and he was really charming, smiling softly to her. She climbed out of the coffin and made her clothes appear. A pale blue turtleneck, long armed shirt; and blue jeans, then her tall boots. She sat next to him and took the glass of blood he offered her.

"Everything OK, Vlad?"

"I was just thinking." He said calmly. Nothing of the madness and cruelty he showed Integra and the rest of the Hellsing members he showed to her. "Do you miss the time we used to spend together, Niko?"

"Yes, sometimes I really do. I miss how you always knew what I wanted without even reading my mind, and how you hugged me out of nowhere. I miss _us_ a bit."

Alucard nodded and offered her his gloved hand. Niko put her small fingers between his long, strong fingers. He didn't want anything. Just to touch her gently. After so much time, they were back to being strangers. Confidence had to be regained. Alucard softly caressed her fingers with his, absent look on his red eyes.

"Vlad, are you alright?" she asked after a while, a bit troubled about his lonely attitude. He looked at her as if wakening from a deep sleep. He nodded silently. But Niko knew him better than that.

She stood and got close to him, looking down to his red eyes, and stepped between his legs. Alucard seemed confused and nervous for a moment until he got his calm mask back on his face. But again, Niko knew him better. He looked down a moment, then looked back at her, and his eyes were a bit moist.

"Why did you have to leave, Niko?"

The Japanese girl stared a minute, very troubled and confused. His attitude was strange, as if stalked by a great pain. Niko had an impulse and attracted him to her chest to hug him strongly. He ravelled his long arms around her skinny figure, silently letting his pain flow down. Still, it wasn't just about his memories with Niko. There were more things to it.

"I couldn't drag you to a war that was not yours Vlad. I would have been unfair." She whispered stroking his silky black hair as if she was his mother.

They stood like that for long minutes. Neither of them wanted to let go. The feelings and memories long stored in their hearts were just too strong to put in words, but until they were ready to speak them out, they could offer each other the comfort of each other's warmth. The body's memory is different from that of the mind.

"Now Vlad…" Niko broke the hug cradling his face in her small hands. He was so serious, so sad… "I have something else to do tonight. But I won't leave this country before we talk about things."

"What are you doing tonight? I haven't been told of a hunt."

"I'm not hunting." Niko stepped away and went to her chest, near the coffin, to get her hair brush. "I'm going out."

"Where?" Alucard took the brush out of her hand and started brushing her long hair himself. That was something they both used to enjoy when living together. She closed her eyes and almost purred in pleasure.

"Ah, I don't know. Seras and I are having girl's time alone." The brush stopped. Niko opened her eyes slowly. Alucard seemed thoughtful, and was frowning. Niko turned and gently pulled the brush out of his fingers. "_Someone_ needs to explain her what she has become." she said accusative.

Alucard chose not to answer. He disappeared into a cloud of mist without any comments. Niko frowned, upset.

Seras was dressed very nicely. She had a red kilt and a white shirt and a red beret, and black boots under the knee. She was looking really nice and Niko was very happy about it, because that would make the youngest vampire feel confident.

"Seras-san I love it! You look beautiful! It's just your style, Seras-san!"

"Y-you think?" Seras asked shyly. Niko took her hand.

"You'll see. Come with me."

Niko leaded her to her own room where Kazuhiko was sitting on the table clearing her report. She sucked at writing reports.

"Look Kazuhiko-kun!" Niko cheerfully said. The tall man turned and looked at them both. His eyes widened and he whistled. Seras turned bright red.

"That's very good looking Seras-san, it's really nice to see you off your uniform. I knew you were beautiful but this is definitely…"

"Zip it Kazuhiko." Niko barked. Both him and Seras looked at her surprised. He smiled evilly.

"Well now Niko, you look pretty yourself. I didn't think I needed to tell you that. I mean, you know I always think you're gorgeous."

Niko turned red too and left the room still holding Seras's hand and hearing both his chuckles and her's.

Then she took her to Alucard's room. Seras fought that one. She was very afraid Alucard would make fun of her. But Niko was sure he wouldn't. He better not. For his own sake.

She knocked the door twice and called him. Nothing happened, so she did it again. Seras was bright red and had her head down.

"Yes, come in." Alucard soft voice sounded.

Niko turned and gently raised Seras' head, taking her by her chin.

"Now look at his eyes, Seras. That is what he likes."

She opened the door and went in first, but holding tightly the girl's hand. Alucard was sitting next to his table, his booted feet on it, arms crossed. His head was down. He was thoughtful. Niko had to clear her throat to get his divided attention back to the room. He raised his head.

"Yes?"

"Look at this." Niko said stepping aside so he could see Seras. The girl immediately lowered her head and Niko cursed to herself. She was almost too shy for her own good.

But at least what Niko was expecting actually happened. Seras caught Alucard's attention. He lowered his legs and stood slowly, looking at her carefully.

Seras remembered what Niko had said and suddenly had the heart to raise her head and look into her Master's eyes. He looked back a long minute. Niko was happy. Just happy.

"_Well_?" Niko thought almost aggressive. "_Say something, you dumb Romanian median_."

"Well well well, now Police Girl you look like a whole woman. Very pleasant indeed. It is an interesting change."

Alucard slowly rounded her studying her figure. He realised he had never noticed how attractive she actually was. He saw she was still holding tight to Niko's hand. He smiled and saw Niko's warning in her red eyes. He shook his head calmly. The danger disappeared.

Alucard took his hands to the beret and leaned it a bit to the right. Seras gulped on the touch and stiffened. He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"That's better Police Girl. You look lovely. Have fun, both of you."

And he faded into nothingness, leaving a very red and happy Seras and a very proud and thankful Niko.

He did care. He cared a lot. He was confused on her innocence and her attitude, but he liked her a lot. Niko could help them with that. He could help them both.

Niko and Seras sat in an Irish bar called The Temple Bar in East London. They were sitting in front of each other in a table rounded by a couch, right on the back wall of the bar. There were a lot of people there and the atmosphere was cheerful and noisy. It was good for both of them.

They had drunk some drinks of tequila and other stuff, and were cheerful themselves. Then they were doing a Japanese drink game when a girl fell down next to them. Niko stretched and held her up. The girl had blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes, and was pretty drunk. She sat on the couch next to Niko laughing hard.

Then her friends got to them. They were three, two of them obviously Irish, with their reddish hair, emerald green eyes and freckled faces, twins, and a third one beautiful as a little doll, pale skin, red lips and water green eyes.

Niko invited them to sit with them so they did. Those were Seras's first friends ever since meeting Alucard, apart from Walter. It felt great.

The blonde one was Melfina. The twins were Ada and Bianca, and the brunet was Karolina.

"…so, so" Melfina hit the table with her small tequila shot glass and kept telling her story. "He comes at me and tells me he had been wrong, and he was willing to have me back. _He_ was willing to have _me_ back! Do you imagine? And I was like, you left me asshole, I should have you back! And he pulls of this like, no one's going to want you but me, and I was like, I can have whoever I want! Figure that! He would have ME back! The bastard!"

"Well at least ye got him off yer back Mel." Ada said taking a sip of her beer. "I always thought he was kinda dumb ye know?

"I know! And you were right!"

"Yeah…" Bianca gently let down her glass of chocolate liquor and looked up at Niko. The vampire was using black contact lenses so nobody would see her red orbs. The Japanese median smiled at her. " I have an idea." She said suddenly, her blue eyes lighting up. "Let's play I Never, huh? What de ye reckon?"

"I'm in." Niko said looking forward to have some fun with them and Seras.

The other girls agreed too, and Seras tagged along.

"I have a better one." Karolina said after a minute. "Forget I Never, we'll play that later on. Let's go for Truth or Dare!"

"Oh! Loved that one!" Niko said looking at Seras. The younger vampire flushed slightly. Then she nodded.

"Ok, so, as I gave the idea, I start." Karolina thought for a moment. Then she turned to Niko. "So, Truth or Dare, Nippon?"

"Oh, well, I'll go for Truth."

"Very well! I get to ask you three questions and you have to answer with the truth!" Karolina gave herself a moment to think. "Let's see. How's your love life?"

"Um, kinda dry actually. We're on dead gear I'm afraid."

"What? Why?"

"Which is your question? Oh well, my pairing is still mourning someone else, so… We're "stuck in a moment" as Bono very well said."

"Now that sucks." Ada said frowning. "How long has he been mourning her'"

"About… three years now."

"That's too much! He should be over her already! I mean, come on, bloody hell, just how much does someone cry over a shed milk?"

"Now Ada, I think she was the love of his life."

"Well, of you clung to someone in dead, he or she will take you with him right?" Bianca said softly. "Like me and Jamie. I had to let go before he turn to cause my death."

"I guess so." Niko answered as softly as Bianca. Then she looked at Seras, wicked smile on her beautiful face. "Now Officer Victoria; Truth or Dare?"

Seras took another shot of vodka and looked at Niko with blur eyes. The alcohol was starting to hit in. Niko didn't thought that a completely bad thing. Alcohol does, after all, help you unravel.

"Truth." Seras answered. She was obviously still too scared of what might happen if she ever said Dare.

"Wonderful." Niko smiled evilly but her eyes were full of care. "Do you or do you not find Alucard attractive, Seras-san?"

So the time to act Miss Match had begun. And she had never failed in a match.

Wel well well… I do not know what we have here. Many of the ideas are taken from my editor (thank you girl!) I don't like a chapter too angst or too funny dumb, so I'm mixing in the two. Oh, in next chapters… watch out Alex Anderson's lovers! And there will be some more telling about Gingetsu's and Kazuhiko's past, too. I know I have you dancing there.

Until next week (I AM posting a chapter a week, so you have to admit, I am behaving myself pretty well.)

Namariel out!


	5. Time for relax over

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. I'm poor!

5th chapter up.This is the second part of the last chapter, the 4th that was cut because it was too long for one. I'm trying to clear some things concerning the Clover manga which most people don't even know. So, I hope you are intrigued… because it just rocks, and it would be great if I get it some more fans.

Ok, on with the chapter.

Kazuhiko lay fast asleep on his bed. He was on his left side, so his back was turned to the door. Anyway, the figure that entered the room did not use the door.

Alucard carefully approached Kazuhiko's sleeping body, alert for any movements he might make that indicated he was awake. But the captain had fallen in a deep sleep after the night's movements.

The vampire had on neither his glasses nor his hat. He leaned forward to hear Kazuhiko's breathing. Slow and steady. A stock of his jet-black hair slipped forward, but attracted no attention as Alucard positioned his right hand over Kazuhiko's peaceful face and spread a shadow over his dreams, and into his mind.

He was looking for something. He was looking for memories that would lead him closer to what his real life background was. And Gingetsu's.

He found many memories, most of them painful. There were also many fragments of thoughts and memories he hadn't still fully assimilated. Alucard got distracted on a particular fragment. It was cut off by pain.

**_Start Flashback_**

Kazuhiko fell to his back keeping the ghoul away from him with all his strength. He gasped as the wound started bleeding again, both in his chest and his back. The pain travelled through his body weakening him more quickly than ever. His mind cried, _too soon_!

Gingetsu's foot appeared out of nowhere hitting the ghoul away from Kazuhiko with inhuman power. Kazuhiko sat panting and summoned his sword. But the weapon sizzled and disappeared quickly.

Kazuhiko stood slowly looking at the ghouls surrounding them fast. There were around twenty of them. Gingetsu didn't have his sword, so… Kazuhiko leaned his back on Gingetsu's shoulder, steadying himself against his wall-like body, and summoned his medium size laser.

He started shooting laser blasts at the ghouls with a deathly bulls eye destroying the creatures easily. He had taken out half the ghouls when the laser gave up on him too. Gingetsu grabbed his arm so he wouldn't lose his feet.

He extended his right hand, palm up, and Kazuhiko saw sparkles coming around it. Then, like shattered pieces of glass, fragments of light appeared around his hand, followed by circles that expanded themselves, and in the middle of them a long shape started forming itself and turned into a sword. A lightening flashed over Kazuhiko's eyes when Gingetsu moved the blade in a wide circle to destroy the ghouls close to him and his friend.

Then he saw it, in his inner right wrist. Only a glimpse of it, but still, Kazuhiko automatically knew what it was. Suu had one too. Kazuhiko stood frozen out of the impression.

Gingetsu destroyed all the creatures within minutes. When he finished, he was a bit out of breath, but not too much. He stood still regaining his strength and thinking where the ghouls could have come from. There were so many of them…

He suddenly felt his sword hand, the right, get caught by something. Out of surprise he didn't fight the grip. When he turned to hit whatever it was, he restrained back seeing Kazuhiko's angered eyes. Gingetsu looked stunned a moment. He didn't understand.

Kazuhiko pushed the uniform sleeve up to clear the Clover Leaf Project tattoo. Gingetsu froze. He hadn't thought of that. But of course, Kazuhiko had seen the Four Leaf's tattoo, so he surely knew what it meant.

Gingetsu allowed his sword to disappear. Kazuhiko still held his wrist, eyes a black void. Gingetsu could almost feel the fury coming form him. He made no intent to break the grip. He couldn't find any words.

Finally Kazuhiko let go and turned. Without a word, he walked away from Gingetsu and along the alleyway.

**_End Flashback._**

Alucard pulled away from his mind thoughtful. Kazuhiko was still deep asleep, although the memory was strong for him. The vampire let his hand rest on the man's head, softly calming his troubled sleep down.

Then his head shot up as he felt something low on his back. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Gingetsu stared at him in fury, sword pressed against his back. Alucard was surprised to see his eyes were between green and blue. He was a remarkably handsome man.

"Had fun?" he asked so low only Alucard could hear it. He was trying not to wake Kazuhiko.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd let me in your mind. You are obviously stronger than him."

"You will not enter my mind vampire. If I see you get near Kazuhiko again I'll chop you to pieces until you stop rising back. Now get out."

+break+

Seras stared in awe and embarrassment. Niko still smiled. The other girls were looking at them, so Seras lowered her head a bit, very confused. She actually wasn't sure what to answer.

"Oh, she's so shy!" Ada said smiling. "Come Seras, surely ye know if ye like him or not, now do ye?"

"Uhm… I'm… I never thought about that." Seras honestly answered.

"Well now it's your chance." Niko replied softly. And then she added, very sweetly, into her mind: "_Don't worry Seras-san. He can't read my mind anymore unless I let him in. I'm a True Vampire remember?"_

"OK…" Seras felt a bit reassured. She looked into Niko's eyes. "I guess I do… He is rather handsome if you look at it that way… but only the few times he is not intently looking like a maniac."

"He's always looking like a maniac dear. He IS a maniac." Niko replied smiling adorably. "But oh well. Details. Ok, so, next question."

"May I?" Ada popped with curiosity. Niko nodded smiling. "Very well Seras, tell me the truth here: have you ever been with a lad?"

"HUH?" Seras turn several shades of red until her face finally stayed as a tomato. The five girls laughed openly at her shyness. But Niko was a bit worried too.

She was beginning to understand why Alucard wouldn't so much as look at his new fledgling. She was so incredibly innocent that she troubled him. He wasn't as accustomed to being subtle and sweet as he once was anymore and didn't know exactly how to treat her. He probably would have mastered it perfectly fine on bed, but first he got to get her IN his bed… and considering her child-like mind, he was probably taken aback by her turning red and shaking at any ever so light touch of his hands. In other words, he couldn't handle her properly.

Alucard was a man born in long forgotten ages. He was accustomed to be in charge, to have control, to have things go as he liked them to go. He was the master. That had always been like that. Not only Seras's innocence, but her dislike for blood and her denial to surrender her human part no matter whatever he tried, whether it was talking to her, getting upset or ignoring her, dislocated him.

Seras finally answered after being urged by all the girls save Niko. It was rather obvious to her she was a virgin, seeing that Alucard didn't even touch her as he used to touch Niko when they were lovers. So Alucard hadn't taken her, but if she was a vampire it meant that she was a virgin when they met, so…

"No, I'm still a virgin." She whispered. The girls looked at her surprised.

"With that body!" Melfina said stunned. Seras turned even redder, if possible. She was now definitely defying the laws of the vampire's nature. "Now I don't know how ye did that girl, but I'll also say that it is rather a good picture of this guy ye're with, cause if he didn't make any move for it yet… he's definitely a gentleman!"

"He is quite the honourable man when he wants to be." Niko agreed. "I know it cause I used to be with him." She was remarking that to Seras most of all. She was under the impression the girl hadn't seen yet that side of her Master.

"Ok, Ok, so, the last question for the Officer here." Karolina interrupted. "Tell us Seras, our little own grasshopper, do you, or do you not, want to be with him?"

If Seras didn't turn redder it was because she physically couldn't. She did, however, very ungracefully swallow a shot of vodka before turning back to the girls, eyes moist of the alcohol burning in her throat and chest. Niko was really interested in that question.

"I don't know that. But I _would_ like a bit more attention." She smiled ashamed.

Niko smiled almost hopping with pleasure. So they both liked each other. Now the question was, if they liked each other, why were they so freakin' slow! What the hell was wrong with Alucard? He was acting just like a blasted teenager! She would definitely talk to him about this matter.

+break+

Integra was asleep. Both Kazuhiko and Gingetsu were asleep. And Walter was occupied with something. Alucard was back to being terribly bored. He sat on his chambers, booted feet over the table, chair balanced on two legs, arms behind his head.

Having spare time was never good for Alucard. He was remembering things long forgotten now. The conversation he had overheard when Niko had told the Police Girl about her turning into a vampire had brought up to the surface feelings he didn't expect to feel ever again. He was very sensitive.

He perfectly remembered the night Niko had left him.

She had asked her freedom from him months ago. She was remarkably powerful for a vampire of her age, for he had given her a lot of his own blood with that specific idea. She was wearing male Japanese clothes, like a samurai, and had her hair in a long tail. She had a katana and a wakizashi. And she did not argue with him.

"_I'm leaving now Vlad_."

"_I don't get it Niko_." He said sadly. He had his back turned to her, looking out the window. His shoulders were down. He was tired and sad beyond his own understanding. He had never been this tired or sad. "_I thought we were happy. I thought I made you happy_."

"_I love you so much it hurts Vlad_." Niko said. She walked to him and embraced his body from behind, leaning her head on his back. "_You made me happy. You gave me a happiness I never thought I could feel before I knew you. But, you must understand… I have to go_!"

"_Let me go with you_."

"_No_." her voice was soft yet firm. There would be no discussing this. She was leaving and she was leaving alone.

"_I don't want to be parted from you Niko. I don't want to be alone again. You know what can happen. I'll lose the little control I have, in solitude. I'll… go back to what I was… before_." The words didn't come out easy of his mouth.

She felt him shiver. She pressed her forehead to his back, holding back the tears. He was afraid… of turning back into that black void he had once become out of pain, loneliness and incapacity of holding back his hunger. With her he was human. Without her he was a monster.

"_You don't need me to be human Vlad. Remember, vampirism is nothing more than a physiological condition. You are you, no matter what. Just hold on to that. Remember, tell yourself, who you are. Take control over your own oversensitive senses. Don't get lost_."

"_Why won't you let me come along_?"

"_Because this isn't your war. It is mine and my people's. We do not need more foreigner interference in our affairs_." She stood quiet a bit. Then she held him stronger only a second before saying: "_You have suffered enough in wars as an innocent Vlad. I will not be the next putting you through that._" Then she opened a portal, and without more than a gentle kiss on his back, she left and never returned.

Looking back, Alucard remember having tried to follow her advice. Obviously he had failed horribly, or otherwise he wouldn't be in the disgusting position he now was. Still, he was somewhat proud he had tried.

Niko and Seras were alike in many things, but there was one thing Alucard did stumble with that intrigued him a lot. How was it that Seras, a girl that had grown up in the modern England, with all it's liberties and freedoms, with all its excessive access to things, with all its lack of prejudice, yet was so much innocent that a girl that had been raised in the ancient Feudal Japan, where restrictions almost didn't let her breathe, it escaped Alucard's comprehension capacity. And yet, that did attract him to the little Police Girl. His little Police Girl.

A smile cracked in his face, as he suddenly realised… he DID own Seras Victoria. How come he hadn't realised that earlier? He hadn't even thought of seducing her! Maybe because it wasn't until tonight that he had seen her so very attractively dressed… that he actually had wanted her. That he saw a woman and not a child in her person.

He tipped the hat down to darken his blood red eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. A smile still lingered in his lips.

+break+

Gingetsu wasn't actually asleep. As a matter of fact both him and Kazuhiko were awake and going over some data for the hunt taking place the next night. Neither of them could get a good sleep. And Kazuhiko had a headache. Gingetsu didn't really want to tell him that Alucard had invaded his dreams, which was probably the reason of the aching as Gingetsu had interrupted him at the middle of his task.

Gingetsu leaned back on the chair. He had several wires connected from his visor to the computer Kazuhiko was using so the data transferred immediately to his remote modem. Well actually Gingetsu didn't have any need of a modem, for one of his Clover powers was the master of technology and weaponry without the need of one. He could practically connect to any part of the world he wanted within seconds. The distance meant nothing to him with his connection wires.

Suddenly he slowed down the search of data as he picked up a strange signal coming from within the Hellsing compounds. He frowned and listened to the data downloading to a nearby computer.

"_Agent Only Zone. Japan Special Army. Please type in Entry Password_."

He got really pissed with that. Seriously pissed. He completely stopped the data recollection with his mind. Somewhere in the Hellsing HQ someone's computer system cracked. Gingetsu made sure the machine wouldn't start ever again by actually burning down the mother board with an electricity overload. It didn't literally set it on fire, but it surely ruined the computer.

Now in a bit of a best mood, though he told himself he would get to the bottom of that matter, he concentrated back on finding information for the hunt.

He would have it dealt with tomorrow. Whoever was getting info on Kazuhiko and him probably had orders form Integra Hellsing, and would go on the next day. He wanted to catch him in the act. And he had a pretty certain suspect of who it was.

+break+

Seras and Niko got up. Sunrise was about an hour and a half away now and they had to get going back to the manor. Ada and Bianca had gone to bed about half an hour ago. Karolina was getting sleepy too. Fortunely Melfina had gotten back from her alcohol induced doze and was now very head cleared. Enough to go back home alone as Karolina took a cab.

Niko and Alucard's fledgling walked out of the bar shivering in the cold. The temperature difference should be about six degrees and it hit their oversensitive vampire senses. Seras leaned over the wall clearing her head. She had gone maybe a little too far with the vodka and was a bit dizzy.

Melfina waved her hand and started walking away. Niko stared at her a bit, and then she turned back at Seras.

"Hey Seras-san, maybe you are a bit young to realise, but take my word on this: Vlad really likes you. Otherwise he hadn't given you his gift. He only offers it to those he thinks fit. He saw something in you."

"But what, Niko?"

"I can think of a few things but I'm not telling you." Niko replied considering her shyness. "But anyway I'm proposing something. Just let him lead for a couple weeks, I mean, do everything he wants to as he wants to, let him be the master in all the senses of the word. Tonight he saw you as more than his pet, and there are chances that he will be trying to get closer from now on. You need to help him understand you _want_ him closer. I promise I'll help too."

"Really? You seriously think he is interested?"

"No Seras. I _know_ he is interested."

Niko turned her head to the left, her senses catching something bad. Her whole body tensed in alarm. She tried to find what was wrong but couldn't quite define it. Only then she heard a scream quickly suffocated.

Melfina. The name popped into her mind and invaded it with concern.

She lunged to run in the direction she had seen Melfina take. Seras followed her suit, though she didn't understand what was going on. However she could feel something wasn't ok.

Niko stopped dead and turned to get in an alley. Melfina was against the wall shaking uncontrollably. She kneeled to her side taking her with her hands.

"Melfina tell me what happened. Who did this?"

"He… he… helped… me." The girls only managed to stammer signalling to the alley. Niko snapped at that side with her dark-accustomed eyes.

A very tall big man stood there, still as a statue. He wore a long overcoat that's seemed to be grey and had a big catholic cross hanging over his chest. He was blonde and had green eyes behind round glasses. He was well over two meters in height.

A man lay on the floor next to him, unconscious. That tall blonde man had just saved Melfina from a rape.

Niko stood and walked over to the man to thank him but stopped dead in the track. There was something about this man. Something she couldn't quite find but that was unsettling. She frowned trying to understand.

"Well… thank you." She managed to say after a while. "For saving my friend."

"I am on a mission from God. She is His child. It was only natural." He said with deep Scottish accent.

On a mission from God, huh? He sounded like a religion fanatic to her. And no fanaticism is ever good. Specially one related with the Catholic Church, with all those crosses, blessings and stuff. And that man had "priest" written all over him.

"Hmm thank you anyway father…?

"Anderson!" a voice said in concern behind her. Niko turned to see Seras standing on the alley entrance. She looked scared and alarmed. Niko's senses shot up in alert.

"You know this man Seras?"

"He is Paladin Alexander Anderson from Special Section XIII of the Vatican… Iscariate."

"Oh." Niko didn't recognize the name. The Vatican had never stuck its nose on Japanese territory. Probably because they saw little or no chances of turning it into Catholicism. Buda was strong in the Nippon lands.

"The damned souls shall be sent to Hell." Anderson growled and lunged towards Seras. The girl didn't see it coming, surprised and scared as she was. Fortunely enough, Niko did.

She stepped to a side and lifted her leg to hit him squarely in the stomach with her knee, and with strength far beyond human standards. Anderson backed away bent in half, out of both pain and surprise.

Niko took off her contact glances and dedicated him the most loving red eyed look. He returned a green look full of fury and disgust.

Niko spread her power and allow her clothes to turn into the hunting ones. Her shirt and her jeans turned into shreds and ribbons that ravelled themselves around her figure twisting and mixing with her shadows.

Tight black pants, a black short sleeved T-shirt and her Stiletto boots. Her hair got itself out of her face in a high ponytail.

"Well Father Anderson. Let's see what you got, shall we?" She asked and took her Dakki () out of her blackness.

() I know in earlier chapters I said it was a .357 Magnum Dakki but I'm afraid I'm changing that due to recently acquired information. From now on it's a modified semi-automatic Desert Eagle she called Dakki. There is an engraving on the side of the barrel but I'll leave that for later ;P

I'll add some info regarding guns in next chapters if you think you need some explanation about the change. (well, if you're asking info you can go all the way and review too, right? looks like a pleading puppy)

Well there you go. Enough for this chapter now. I like Anderson, so I decided it would be interesting to see Niko's personality projected over him. Next chapter should be rather attention-grabbing.

See you next week!

Namariel out!


	6. The Reason for Who He Is

Disclaimer: Guess what… not mine! Sorry if I disappointed… though I seriously doubt it, right?

Much more angst in this chapter, although there's also some fun in the first part. I'm not into full angst chapter but I think I already said that. Finally I explained Clover! Read and find out. Ill be glad to provide you with some info about it if you get caught!

Niko danced around the priest as gracefully as a ballerina. They had been doing that for the last five minutes without actually hurting each other. They were both just too fast and skilful. By this time Alucard would have probably ripped off some part of Anderson's body, but Niko was patient.

Seras saw Anderson describe a wide circle with his right blade, and Niko go down to the floor, dodging it at the same time she made a hit to the back of his knees making him loose his feet. Anderson growled but immediately rolled to the side away from her. He got onto his right knee, the left leg extended to steady himself while he adopted a defensive position on the ground.

Niko was sitting on her heels, smiling lovingly at him, the Dakki, barrel still cold, rested on her left thigh.

Anderson growled in disapproval to himself as he thought she looked lovely. Niko perfectly caught that thought, even without reading his twisted mind. For, oh, it WAS twisted. Not much saner that Alucard for that matter.

Niko suddenly thought she could take advantage of that little thinking of his. She smiled wider.

"So, Father, I take it you know Alucard?" she said softly.

"That damned beast the Hellsing use as a Hound and that I will take pleasure in exterminating." Anderson answered.

"Yes, just that one, dear." Niko said tenderly. She got up. Anderson immediately shot himself at her, blades ready. Niko docked to the first one, turning to the right for the second one. As he turned back to her she brushed her fingers over his blonde hair. She loved blond haired men! They were just so cute!

Anderson growled in dislike. He didn't like to be touched, especially by vampires.

Niko smiled as she saw him getting angrier. She could only admit she felt attracted to him. He was very powerful to be a man. It was the same kind of curious attraction she still felt for Kazuhiko, and had once felt for Gingetsu.

The Japanese girl enjoyed making his anger grow. Seras watched her leaned against the wall. In that little game of fighting, teasing and taunting him she was as wicked as Alucard.

Anderson made a fast, unexpected movement and his blade made a deep cut on Niko's chest. She gasped in dislike and shot him in the shoulder. He moaned.

They both stood looking at each other's wounds healing. Niko's eyes widened.

"So you're the so famous Human Regenerator…" she whispered admiring him a little. "You know you complain about monsters of darkness, but really, you are not better, a human monster turned by technology. Tell me Alexander, was it worth it?"

"Everything is if it means completing my mission for God."

"Alexander I fell truly sorry about you." Niko said honestly. The man stared at her, surprised by her truthfulness and the sad look on her blood red eyes. "Because I have known your religion for many years, and I know that it will turn against you some day, just like it did to people I loved long ages from now. It is a changing religion, yours."

"Don't speak of it like that." But Niko sadly noticed his rage was diminishing. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew it was true.

Niko let her gun disappear into nothingness as she walked, slowly, so he wouldn't attack her, towards Anderson. Still, he looked at her distrustfully. But he didn't move. He too felt attracted to her.

The Japanese girl stood before him relaxed. They looked into each other's eyes again, for a long while. She deliberately slowly raised her hand to his face and caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. He let her do so staring in her eyes. Then she shifted her hand and pressed it against his cheek again, this time the palm.

Niko lowered her hand brushing her claws over his face but not hurting him. Then she extended her hand to Seras. The girl took it, a bit doubtful though because Anderson was so close. Niko looked back at the man.

"Until we see each other again, Alexander Anderson, Paladin of the Catholic God."

After that she pulled Seras close to her and walked into her portal.

Alexander Anderson stood quiet in the alley, feeling as cold as her hand had been on his flesh. He knew he would fight that girl again. He knew that because it was what he did; fight vampires. He had been told that vampires were vile creatures, beautiful and horrible at a time, that would speak to you of wonders and deceive you into your death.

He thought of the Asian girl. Where was the monster in her?

+break+

It was nine o'clock in the morning.

Gingetsu ravelled the towel around his small waist and ran a hand through his white hair. He cleaned the mirror of steam as he started to shave his face. Blue-green eyes looked back at him from the reflection. He stared at them a minute.

He didn't even recognize himself there, in the mirror. He didn't know what he liked and what not. He didn't know what his favourite colour was. He didn't know the day of his birthday. He only knew his powers. His earlier memories were those of the Research Lab. He very well remembered the pain, the screams, the tests. And yet he could not bring himself to remember his mother's face. However he did recall seeing fear in her eyes as she looked at him. Fear and disgust. Good thing they paid them in the Lab, good they gave good money to buy their son. It was the only happiness he had brought to his family.

Gingetsu finished shaving and got dressed slowly. Then he went to Kazuhiko's room to make sure he wasn't sleeping. He didn't find him there.

Kazuhiko was in the kitchen, already sitting at the table and drinking tea. Gingetsu looked around. He didn't see the butler.

"Where's Walter?" he asked sitting at the table too. Kazuhiko raised his shoulders, still reading the report sent from Japan.

"I'm not his mother Gingetsu. I don't know where he is." The Lieutenant frowned, so Kazuhiko looked at him curiously. "Did you need him for something?"

"No. Finish your tea and follow me."

Kazuhiko did as he was told, obedient. Then he got up and followed his superior around the house.

For about fifteen minutes they wondered through the hallways not going anywhere in particular, apparently. Finally Kazuhiko started running out of patience.

"May I ask what we are looking for?" he asked irritated.

"No."

Gingetsu needed him to be quiet. His senses, although powerful, were not strong enough to hear the minor waves emitted by a cable using only his ear. He needed to sense it, to feel its proximity.

Finally after half an hour he got what he was looking for. It was an intelligence room with many computers. It was empty save for one only person.

Gingetsu and Kazuhiko walked towards Walter's back, silent as air. They stood behind him looking at the computer monitor, quiet.

It was the Japanese Army page, the Only Agents Zone. Walter was definitely more skilful in technology that they had both thought, because he had gotten through the passwords and security systems.

Kazuhiko leaned forward and ran his eyes over the words in the file. He knew them just perfectly: It was his personal file.

"Oh, they just always translate that name wrong, your English translators, don't they?" Walter gulped and turned to stare into Kazuhiko's gaze. It was angered and cold. "It's Azurite, not acquired. It's a country." He straightened back as Walter got up and faced them both.

The butler was worried. He was aged and alone facing two young and very powerful men. He didn't even know how powerful Gingetsu was. But he suspected he could stand at Alucard's level in a fight. Now that was something to worry about.

"I hope you found what you were looking for Walter, cause you are not doing this again. That's not a request."

"I strongly advise not to lie, Walter." Gingetsu said so coldly Walter almost backed off. "What did you find out about us?"

"It is only natural that we look into you background, Lieutenant." Walter calmly answered. Gingetsu stayed still.

"That wasn't my question." He said very low, but clear. Walter shook his head.

"I did not get much. I only found trivial stuff on Kazuhiko. Your file is completely blank, Lieutenant."

"…"

Kazuhiko rounded him and disconnected the computer, calmly. He then turned back to Gingetsu.

"What shall we do?"

Gingetsu thought for a moment. He looked at Walter.

"Go upstairs and tell Sir Hellsing that if she has a question I will answer, as long as she makes it to my face." He said as if talking to a dog. Walter however serenely obeyed. But as he walked on the corridor he heard them talking again.

"Are you looking forward to getting shot, Gingetsu? Anyway what are you going to tell her?"

"Anything she dares ask."

"I highly doubt she is shy about the questions… and I'm not looking forward into telling her anything related to my past. Particularly an explicit part of it."

"Then don't. I highly doubt she is interested in _your_ past."

+break+

"First of all, Lieutenant, if you don't mind, I would like you to remove your visor."

Gingetsu stared at Integra a long minute, silent. Then he reached for the visor and took it off, folding it and placing it on the desk. His green-blue eyes looked at Integra as coldly as Integra's blue eyes were looking at him.

Gingetsu and Kazuhiko were sitting in comfortable chairs in front of her desk. Walter stood in a corner at their backs. Kazuhiko was not pleased on that, but he couldn't ask him to leave, so he decided to ignore him.

Integra thought for a moment as she lighted a small cigar. She had many questions to ask that man, each fighting to be first. She calmly put her thoughts in order. She looked at Gingetsu crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Are you human?" she asked. Kazuhiko raised his eyebrows, glaring at Gingetsu a skeptical look.

"It's hard to explain, but technically, no." the Lieutenant coolly answered.

"Be more specific."

"I'm what the Japanese Government calls a Clover. Here I believe you call us sorcerers."

"So you are much stronger then a human."

"Yes, I'm much stronger, faster and have hypersensitive senses such as hearing and seeing. However those are not my only powers." He looked at Kazuhiko a moment. Though the Captain glared at him, he obeyed his silent order. He took off his left glove and showed her the modem in the back of his hand. "That is a modem. We use it to summon weapons and technology. Clovers don't need modems."

"That means you can summon all kinds of things without any modems?"

"Theoretically I should be capable, but I'm not because I am a low class Clover. I was classified a Two Leaf, when the levels are for and they go from One Leaf, to Four Leaf. I can only summon all kinds of weapons and unlimited communication resources. "

"And the Four Leaf would be able to…?"

"The Four Leaf, if she is still alive" he looked at Kazuhiko form the corner of the eye. The Captain flashed at him in anger and looked away. "would be practically impossible to defeat. She would be almighty, as I believe you call it."

"She was a woman."

"She was a girl." Kazuhiko said softly. "She was about thirteen."

"She died?"

Gingetsu answered. "Officially she was declared dead in an accident at the Fairy Park outside Japan. Kazuhiko was with her." Kazuhiko internally thank him for not telling her the whole truth. He didn't say they had reasons to believe she was still alive.

Integra fell silent for a moment watching Kazuhiko. She was taken aback by the deep pain in his brown eyes. She had thought him a dumb cheerful man. A judgment mistake, no doubt.

"How does the Government know who is a Clover?" she asked finally.

"They make tests. The division in charge of finding Clovers used to be called Clover Leaf Project. They had originally planned to use the Clovers as war weapons, but the project was shut down after what they very politely put as 'a mistake'."

"What happened?"

"They pushed a Four Leaf too hard and he lost control. There were a hundred scientists in the First Research lab, along with three One Leaf, four Two Leafs and three Three Leafs. The Four Clover killed all the scientists before the Special Army Division got in the Lab and managed to kill him."

"I thought you said they were almighty."

"I said almighty, yes. Not immortal."

"What happened to the other Leafs?"

"The three brothers that were Three Leafs were moved to another Lab. The Clovers below that level were either set in freedom or, like myself, placed in the Army. Many of the One Leaf had no powers other than some knowledge of the future; nothing the Government was particularly interested in."

"How old were you back then?" she asked, but this time with a personal interest.

"I was sixteen. I was the oldest. The Four Leaf was only ten."

"Ten years old?" Integra gasped. "And he killed a hundred people?"

"And two of the Two Leafs that tried to stop him."

"Even with their powers combined they didn't stop him?"

"I said the Four Leaf can not be stopped Sir Hellsing. Even if we had united all of our powers against him we still would have lost. Adding to that, he was completely out of control."

"Did you fight too?"

"…" Gingetsu stared into her eyes without speaking. Finally he brought himself to say a few words. "The scientists took my life away once. I wasn't going to give my life for them again. The others asked my help but I denied."

"You… let them die."

"Yes."

"I believe everyone in this room will agree with me, if I say that sometimes you have to do what you have to do." Kazuhiko said low. Integra and Walter looked at him a bit confused. He was looking at Gingetsu. "Are you sure you want to do this Gingetsu? For now I'm the only one you've told."

"They can keep a secret. Otherwise the Hellsing Organization wouldn't exist. But I…"

"Do you want me to…?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Sir Hellsing this is still uneasy grounds for both of us, so if you don't mind… I will be short and go to the point."

Integra nodded.

"The Clover Leaf project started thirty years ago. They first found Gingetsu when he was four years old. Gingetsu had developed his powers since a very young age and couldn't really control them, so his parents didn't know how to handle him. They were afraid. When the Project was released from the Army to search among civilians the first Clover they found was Gingetsu. They offered his parents a… rather interesting sum of money to buy his tutor rights. And they agreed."

"They sold you Lieutenant?" Integra asked with a knot in her throat. He looked up at her.

"I'm having trouble understanding how you don't believe they would be capable, considering your uncle actually shot you."

Integra stared back at him with a look in between anger and coldness. He had been doing some research of his own. That was understandable after all. Only he had been much more effective at hiding it. She glared at Walter for a second. Then she looked back at Kazuhiko.

"Go on."

"Ah… yeah. After his parents gave in his tutoring rights, they took him in the Research Lab and made a tattoo on his right wrist that is some kind of his power source. And they started doing tests. I don't think either of you want to know what kind of tests… but know one thing: he still has scars."

"Can I see the tattoo?" Integra politely asked. Gingetsu didn't react. Like if he wasn't listening. The three of them looked at him a second. He seemed lost in thought, or in memories. For the look on his eyes they weren't pleasant.

Finally Kazuhiko touched his shoulder. Gingetsu turned to him, still a bit far away look on his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Sir Hellsing asked to see the tattoo on your wrist." Kazuhiko answered quietly.

Gingetsu nodded clearing his head. "I apologize." He said quietly and pulled up his sleeve, standing and showing her. It was not a simple tattoo. It was like two leafs of a clover and a little stalk. Inside it had some words, in the center, "Clover". Below it, smaller words, "Clover Leaf Project". Above it, a simple 2. In the right leaf, up, a bar code with the numbers written below it, very small.

It was a fine-looking tattoo. Integra would have liked it if she hadn't known the story behind it.

She suddenly saw a large scar across the palm of the hand. Like if he had been attacked and injured by a huge blade. She raised her eyes in a silent question.

"I was attacked by on of the Three Leafs." He explained sitting back.

"Why?"

"The Three Leafs were triplets. Their parent's didn't even bother in putting them names, so they were called A. B and C. A was very aggressive and violent, but B and C were kind and polite. They got along very well, and A got jealous and killed B, because he wanted C for himself. C stayed in the Lab a while after that, but he didn't like it there and now that B was dead it was worse. So he decided to leave the Lab. He escaped. The Clover Project guards were sent to retrieve him but he quickly disposed of them so they sent me to get him back."

"But you are lower level."

"They supposed C was tired of using his powers against the guards, and of the shock of the outside world. Anyway I was commanded an order and I followed it. When I found him C was on the edge of exhaustion. He didn't fight me. I took him to my department and contacted the Magis, or Magicians as you call them."

"Who are they?"

"The Council of Magis." Kazuhiko answered. "They are five generals that are in charge of the whole Army, including the Clover Leaf Project. They were the ones that shut it down and ordered the destruction of every Clover. It takes five Magis to restrain a Three Leaf."

"And a Four Leaf?"

"…" Kazuhiko looked down. "That's why she was alone. Always alone."

"The Magis" Gingetsu decided to change the subject o Kazuhiko could recover. "ordered me to hold C until A was settled down and was no longer a danger to his brother. But C got fond of me and A knew it. He got jealous again. He traveled along the "minor waves" the electromagnetic waves emitted by cables, and got to my apartment. I had explicit orders of protecting C, and considered anything threatening both of us an enemy, so I summoned my sword. But C stopped me and started talking A out of his idea of murdering me. However A attacked me and I didn't react fast enough to summon my sword. Although I don't know really how much it would have helped. He used his powers to attack and made a deep cut on my hand, my chest and my shoulder, running from right to left, and also cracked the wall behind me all the way from the ceiling to the floor. He kept saying he was going to kill me because C liked me and was happy with me, even though he was not with his brother. So C stood between us and threatened him with killing himself if he kept killing people. That made A come back to his senses, and he left. After a few hours, after cleaning my wound and finally making C sleep I contacted the Magis. They said that C would have to go back to the Lab, but I knew he didn't want that and I had my own bad memories of the Labs, so I offered he could stay with me. "

"And they agreed?" Integra couldn't say she wasn't interested anymore. She was caught in his story.

"Well it wasn't easy." Kazuhiko answered. "As a matter of fact he almost didn't make it. You see, the reason the Clovers are held in labs or under control is because they cannot get together. Figure, if the Council of Magis has to be complete to restrain a Three Leaf they wouldn't be too happy with two Leaf living together, specially if together they made five leafs. Nobody would be able to stop them save the Four Leaf and she was out of the question. So Gingetsu here did something I'm still very pissed at him for doing, so C could stay with him." He added in a growl, glaring at his friend. Gingetsu didn't answer.

"What did he do?" Integra asked politely, seeing Gingetsu was staying quiet. He probably was lost in memories again.

"He allowed the Council to place a bomb on the back of his head in case anything happened." Kazuhiko growled low.

"Run that by me again." Integra's eyes widened behind her glasses.

"Sure. Gingetsu had an explosive set on his skull in case C had any fun ideas. Call that a insure policy."

"Does C know…?"

"His name was Ran." Gingetsu suddenly interrupted. "Not C. Ran." Walter and Integra stared confused.

"Gingetsu gave him that name. And no. Ran never knew of the explosive. Good thing he was calm. Suu, however did know."

"Suu?"

"The Four Leaf." Gingetsu answered. "That was her name. It meant "four". They always had a twisted sense of humor."

"Ran…?"

"He died." Kazuhiko answered in a whisper and looking at Gingetsu. "The Three Leafs don't have stable cells. They age very quickly. In the Lab that was controllable but outside in the open world, even with Gingetsu… "

The Lieutenant stood and walked to the window, out of words. Integra felt sorry for him, but not pity. She wasn't a pity kind of woman. And he wasn't the kind of man that would have appreciated pity.

He looked out the window, silent, for a long while. Finally he turned to Integra, eyes warm for the first time.

"You call Alucard and Niko undead, Sir Hellsing." He said cryptically. "But under what consideration do you call people like Ran or me living? I don't even own my life. At that respect the only difference I have with Alucard is that I breathe. At least, Ran and Suu are now at peace."

He lowered his eyes again. The room fell thick in silence. Kazuhiko stared at the floor. Walter and Integra couldn't speak.

Gingetsu finally moved and reached the visor. He looked at it for a second. "Perhaps sometimes you have wondered why we both use the glasses all the time." He added. "Alucard and I, I mean. Perhaps you think it's to isolate from the world. But it's not that. We are already isolated."

He put the visor back and looked at the window once again. Then he turned his back to it and walked to Kazuhiko.

"If you don't mind now, I would like for us to be excused."

"Yes, yes, of course." Integra whispered. She was stunned and hurt. For a moment the usual words came to her, 'May the Queen and the God be with you…' but she held them. She felt them empty for both of them.

Gingetsu and Kazuhiko left the room in silence.

Walter and Integra looked at each other feeling their own souls heavier with the bargain of what they now knew. For once, Integra allowed her mask to crack and Walter saw her sadness.

The silence between them was heavy and thick. So were their hearts.

OK. To make a long story short, there's the story of the Clover manga by CLAMP. Sad, isn't it? If you think about it compared to Gingetsu, Integra was a happy camper when a child. And wait until you know about Kazuhiko… 00.

That's sixth. Next chapter the Hunt starts. We will be meeting some new people as well. It'll be much lighter too. I mean the atmosphere.

Ok, thanks to you all for reading.

**(Ishtar Darkside you rock)**

**(So does my editor CrypticShadowWriter: you RULE)**

Namariel out!


	7. 3,2,1 Let's Jam!

Disclaimer: Mmm… I'm running out of clever comments here… if I ever had them, that is.

I bet after last chapter I left you thinking, huh? I take it now you understand Gingetsu a bit better. Now I'm going back to my usual trying-to-be-funny-and-I-hope-I-make-it attitude. Here we go then!

3,2,1… Let's Jam!

Seras was sitting in her room drinking her blood. Master had said that if she didn't he would be mad at her and she was trying to follow Niko's advice. She just hoped Master would actually notice she was acting different… it was so hard for her to believe he could see her! She had always thought he only saw Integra. After all, Integra was much more beautiful than her…

_Well Police Girl, you have your own attractive to me you know? _a voice rang in her head. She gulped and tossed a bit of blood in her uniform, and some drops trickled down her chin.

"M-master?" she choked, blushing. "What did you say?"

"I said" his deep voice sounded again, this time to her ears. "That I think you have your own charm." Two hands gently rested on Seras's shoulders. She stiffened and almost jerked away, but suddenly remembered Niko's words. And the touch wasn't all that bad either… actually, it wasn't bad at all.

She relaxed. She heard Alucard's chuckle as she did so, but decided to ignore it.

"Police Girl, It has lately come to my attention that I might have been a little… uncaring to you since you were turned. I should have paid more attention to you."

"Oh… I… that's all right, I know you're busy with all your duties, so…" she whispered, but her words were cut off as he started massaging her shoulders slowly and carefully, making round movements with his expert fingers. She couldn't stop a sound very close a purr.

He chuckled again.

Her head started to feel heavy as she began to fall asleep under her Master's care. She let it fall back and find it resting on Alucard's stomach. She looked up at him and saw his red eyes full of something she hadn't yet see… at least not addressed to her: care.

He smiled dimly to her. Seras started to doze off, but her sleepy eyes kept staring into Alucard's.

He saw the blood in her chin and leaned forward. She unconsciously resisted but Alucard calmed her down with his hands. He licked the blood clean and looked at her eyes again. She was bewildered, and afraid, but excited too.

Alucard rounded the chair, and put his hands back on her shoulders this time standing in front of her. He could have entered the circle of her legs but he considered it too soon for that. He didn't want to push her. He leaned forward deliberately slowly, so she could stop him if she wanted, always staring in her eyes.

He damned himself for following that hunch, but it was late to back off now.

Finally he touched her lips with his. Seras didn't react. She didn't know how. Master was acting so weird! He touched her lips again, this time pressing them. Seras raised instinctively her hands and put them on Alucard's chest, but she didn't push him away.

Alucard bend his knees so he would be at her height and patiently coaxed her mouth open. Seras clenched his coat. Alucard instinctively took his right hand to her's, gently covering it.

He moved very slowly and patiently against her tongue, so she wouldn't feel pressed, and let her try to copy his movements. But she was still very shy with him even now that he showed her he wanted to be closer. He started to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Then all of the sudden she started reacting to his invitation. He felt her clenching harder to his coat, scared, but she was getting firmer in the kiss. He finally pulled back enough to see in her eyes, gently breaking the kiss.

She was in a sea of feelings. The excitement of his attitude, the kiss, the warmth… and suddenly he caught a thought. "Police Girl… was that your… first kiss?" he asked quietly.

Seras looked down, embarrassed. He still held her hands on his chest. He laughed out loud, in a mix of feelings that confused him. He was happy about the kiss, but he was happier to know he was the first man ever kissing her. She was so pure…! And he was acting like a teenager! he suddenly berated himself.

He realized she was closer to him that he had thought. And not physically. He suddenly felt insecure and confused.

Absently, he took her hands to his mouth and kissed them gently. He caressed her cheek with his left hand. Looking at her eyes full of love he felt even more puzzled of his own feelings.

He let go of her hands and just stayed there, kneeled in front of her, hat and glasses gone and almost shaking.

In one of the most human gestures she had ever seen him do, he ran a hand through his hair and stood, backing off a bit. She saw the confused look on his eyes. He almost seemed human when he did that.

"I… will go now, Police Girl." He muttered looking down. "I shall see you later in the night." He started to phase off but remembered something. "Drink your… nevermind."

Seras remained there sitting, the taste and the feeling of his lips and his tongue lingering in her mouth, and felt like crying. Why did he have to do that? Why would he give her her first kiss and just leave like that? Was he toying her again? That was so mean!

She stood and started walking about the room, holding back her tears and twisting her hands. She needed to understand! She needed to speak to someone…

The name practically formed itself on her mind.

Niko.

+break+

Kazuhiko was sitting on the chair in Niko's room waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. It was usual for her to take a shower every two days, even if the dirt just did not stick to a vampire's body. It was a memory of her education as a Geisha; they were always clean and beautiful.

He had his arms crossed and was thoughtful. His glasses were on the table, turned off. Gingetsu was still asleep anyway. It had been hard for him in the morning. More than they both expected, for that matter.

They expected now Integra would be a little more cautious with her actions. Kazuhiko kept asking himself what Gingetsu had meant when he said her uncle had shot her. Why would her uncle shoot her? No kid can be that bad! Maybe there was a reason for her to be like she was. Gingetsu and her were not all that different after all. Save for the fact, maybe, that Gingetsu did have a sense of humour. Not a big one, that is, but it was there.

The door opened and Niko walked in, brushing her long hair. She looked at Kazuhiko with a big smile.

"What's new, Kazuhiko-kun?" she asked leaning against her coffin bed.

"Just thinking. Gingetsu and I spoke to Sir Hellsing today. We told her everything about the Project, and all. "

"That's weird… I didn't think Gingetsu would speak of it so lightly to anyone he didn't know well."

Kazuhiko raised his shoulders, not trying to understand his friend's attitude anymore. "He seems to trust her. If you ask me she does seem reliable."

"But of course" Niko replied. "She handles Vlad after all, right?"

"Yeah" Kazuhiko smiled wickedly "She's got him on a leash allright."

"Don't be mean!"

"Sorry if I don't feel sorry for him, but seriously, he's insane."

"So what? Never saw anyone crazy before?"

"Yes… and they didn't impale people as a hobby."

"CUT IT WITH THAT!"

Niko was usually calm and serene. Gingetsu, Kazuhiko and Vlad were actually the only persons that could crack her patience. Or at least, the only ones that dared do it.

She glared at him as he smiled widely, and started brushing her hair again. Kazuhiko loved to make her angry with that particular subject. She was kind of sensible when it came to Vlad.

There was a knock on the door. Niko tossed the hair brush on the table close to Kazuhiko's glasses and opened.

She stared in shock. "Seras? What's wrong?"

"Master did something very mean!" Seras stuttered very low.

Kazuhiko stood to give Seras the chair and looked at Niko. The Japanese girl was very, very upset. What the hell did Vlad think he was doing? What HAD he done?

"Seras" Kazuhiko kneeled beside the girl. "Tell us what the Imp… Alucard did to you." His blood was starting to run faster too.

"He kissed me. And then… he left!"

Niko sighed in relief. Kazuhiko was so relieved he laughed out loud. For a moment there he thought Alucard had…

"It was my first kiss!" Seras snapped at him. The Captain immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh."

"He came to you, he kissed you and then he left? Just like that?"

"Yes! Why does he do that? Just when I start to believe he cares…"

"I'm quite sure he does." Kazuhiko said taking her hand softly. "He's just stupid, you know? Murderers are like that around the girls they like…"

"Cut-it-out." Niko growled very low. Kazuhiko restrained another laugh. But he couldn't help to smile.

Niko stood and left the room. Kazuhiko saw her leave and only had one thought before turning back to Seras.

"_Someone's getting shot_."

+break+

Alucard was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and chin on his palms. He still had a dizzying felling in his body that lingered after kissing the Police Girl. He didn't quite understand why, but he remembered the same feeling from the first time he had kissed Niko, or Integra (the only time she let him kiss her).

And yet it was different. It was to think they were always different, but he hadn't kiss someone in such a while he wasn't sure anymore. And he couldn't get the image out of his mind.

The door opened without a knock and Niko walked in. Alucard sighed. She was pissed, he could tell that much. He should have thought Seras would go with her. They got along very well.

Niko closed the door and leaned against it, narrowing her blood red eyes.

"I take it Police Girl told you what happened?" Alucard asked. He felt very tired. That was strange. He wanted to lie down and sleep. But he had been awake for less than two hours!

"How could you do that to her, Vlad?"

"What… I don't get it!" Suddenly he felt defensive and angry. "I gave her time to shove me off if she wanted! She didn't do it!"

"You seriously think she would have done it?"

"She has done it_ before_! She used to back off when I got near, snap at me, ask me to leave, tell me I'm mean!"

"You were different to her tonight, so she was different to you!"

"I don't understand her." Alucard mumbled angrily like a child. That didn't do much better to Niko's own mood. He was SUCH a CHILD!

"Because you haven't tried, now have you?" she said very low trying to calm herself down. He stared back, eyes flashing.

"What do you believe I have been doing for the last year and a half?"

"Walking around the stain in the carpet, that's what you've been doing!" Niko yelled at him walking away form the door.

"She has been rejecting me since I turned her!" Alucard stood, getting more and more furious by the second. He clenched his hands in fists. "What was I supposed to do? Rape her?"

"Tonight she let you in, and you rejected her!"

"I did not!"

"Then why THE HELL did you LEAVE?"

"I didn't know what else to do!" Alucard felt his anger disappearing. He relaxed a bit, though still felt defensive, and sat on the chair, very tired. He also felt Niko's anger start to lessen. "I felt lost, allright? She confuses me so much…! I never know what to do to make her listen about the blood, I never know how to act so she won't be scared. She's scared of me and I don't know how to make it better!" he ran a hand through his jet black hair, felling like crying. He hated that feeling! He had always hated to feel impotent.

Niko kneeled in front of him, not very sure of what to tell him. That was the old Vlad she knew, sensitive and caring. That was the Vlad no one in the Hellsing manor knew. It was the man behind the mask.

"She felt very hurt, Vlad. She doesn't know how to handle man, and particularly you are her master. She needs guidance. Let her in, guide her to you. I can help but I can't make the work for you two pair of kids. If I assured you she wants you closer, would you feel more secure around her?"

Alucard silently nodded.

"Well I assure you she really wants you closer." She whispered. "Now for Buda's sake, go to her!"

+break+

Niko had left about an hour ago. Kazuhiko had taken Seras to her room and talk her into sleeping a bit more, because she was tired of the rush of feelings. He waited with her until she fall asleep and then used the remote to make the coffin lid go down as he walked out of the room.

He went up the stairs into the kitchen, thinking of having a tea after the whole hysterics of the night, and ran into Gingetsu on the way.

"I thought you were gonna sleep a bit more." He said. The blonde shook his head.

"No I'm fine. Where's Niko?"

"We had a bit of a crisis down there with Seras and Alucard and she's trying to fix it."

"She should be hunting not acting Miss Match."

"Sue her."

Gingetsu growled low. "General Kou will save her anyway."

"You're probably right." Kazuhiko said smiling.

"She does spoil both her and you."

"You don't have to get all sensitive about it just because she didn't spoil you…"

Gingetsu glared at him. "Walk." He said pushing him to the kitchen.

+break+

Alucard made the control work with his mind so the lid would rise. He stood close to the bed, watching Seras sleep for a long moment.

Seras was awaken by the lid rising. She moaned wanting to sleep more and sank her face in the pillow. Then she felt the bed going down, like someone had sat there close to her back. She looked over her shoulder.

Alucard was sitting there. But he wasn't looking at her. Seras felt like asking him to leave bur hold her words back. He wasn't himself lately. She was starting to worry.

Seras shifted in bed so her back would face the wall, and she could look at her Master better. He looked sad.

"Master?" she asked softly. Alucard looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He lowered his head to look at his hands.

"Seras, I'm… honestly sorry. I acted badly earlier and I believe I caused you pain. I didn't mean to."

They both stayed quiet for a minute as Seras swallowed the words. He was apologizing to her! He was really sorry about what he had done! And… was he calling her by her real name?

"But Master… why did you do that?"

"I don't know Seras. I felt lost, that's all. I didn't know if I had done wrong or right. I needed air, I guess…"

"I mean the kiss Master." Seras replied kind of harshly.

"Oh." Alucard smiled weakly. Yes smiled not grinned. It was a true smile that reflected on his eyes. He was a bit embarrassed. "That. I must admit I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I'm sorry I never told you I thought you were beautiful Seras. I'm just not like that."

"So you kissed me because you think I'm pretty?" Seras started getting upset. Was that everything he saw of her? She thought she was pretty that's all?

Alucard got nervous. "No, Seras I kissed you because I like you."

Seras didn't have an answer to that one. But she suddenly felt stupidly happy. Like a little child that has been given a sweet out of nowhere. The elder vampire noticed that and smiled himself. He felt reassured by that.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. And if you wonder, no I didn't know that would be your first kiss. Otherwise it would have been different."

"Different how?"

"Just different." Alucard raised his shoulders. He smiled wider to her. "So do you accept my apology?"

"You're forgiven Master."

+break+

Niko got in the kitchen and sat herself next to Gingetsu. The blond man looked at her inquisitively.

"If you think you finished acting the female version of Cupido, we have to go hunt."

"What's the rush? It's not like Tsukishiro is going anywhere right?"

"We don't know." Gingetsu answered. "Anyway I don't believe it wise to mess with Alucard's personal matters."

"He wouldn't _have_ personal matters if it wasn't for me." Niko harshly replied, thinking in his pride and his attitude.

"Please don't share information like that." Gingetsu murmured. Niko and Kazuhiko laughed. "Let's go."

The three Japanese got up and left the kitchen. They went of one of the meeting rooms and started talking about what they knew. Niko thought it wise to give Alucard time to talk to Seras before calling him to the briefing.

"Apparently Tsukishiro is not alone." Gingetsu said. "There are three more and much older vampires with him. Apparently two of them are Chinese, the other Indian."

"What is this, the International Vampires Association?" Kazuhiko left the folder in the table, arching an eyebrow. "What are this guys up to?"

"It remains to be known, but from what I gather I believe they are trying to summon something. Something or someone."

"That can't be good." Niko said. "Any idea what it may be?"

"Not at all."

"Well what are we doing tonight?"

"We're trying to find out. I know where they are right now."

"Positive?" Kazuhiko asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Let's go then. We don't want to keep them waiting." Niko replied getting up. The other two followed her.

Then Alucard phased through the wall into the room.

"We are going hunting, Alucard." Gingetsu coldly informed him. Not very friendly at all. He completely changed around everyone else than Niko or Kazuhiko. The ice cube took over.

"Oh good. I need to discharge energy. I hope to run into the Vatican Hound."

"_Everything allright?_" Niko's voice rang in his mind.

"_Everything allright_." He answered. "_This will be a fine evening_."

+break+

Kazuhiko docked and pressed his back to the wall looking at his small laser. He could see Gingetsu's white hair behind the half destroyed wall as the Lieutenant Colonel fought with ghouls with his sword. He could see the blasts of light that both Alucard's and Niko's guns emitted when shooting. He could hear (and it was annoying) Alucard's laughter.

If someone asked him right there how the hell had they ended up like that, he seriously wouldn't have known what to answer. One second they were peacefully walking in an abandoned building, the second Alucard was shoving him aside so he wouldn't get killed, the next Niko and Gingetsu were destroying ghouls, later he was destroying ghouls himself.

He breathed deep, he stood and started covering Gingetsu with his laser.

Next something went through the wall close to him, destroying it. Fragments of the wall were thrown everywhere. One in particular hit him in the head opening a deep cut over his eyebrow.

He sat down on the floor trying to stop the bleeding, because he couldn't see, as Alucard walked through what was left of the wall, a maniac (yes, more maniac than usual) smile on his features. He raised the Casull and started shooting to whatever was on the floor.

Kazuhiko's curiosity could the best of him and he looked. It must have been a vampire because he only saw dirt, ashes and the silver bullets.

"The Indian scum, permanently silenced." Alucard said with a chuckle. Then he turned to see Kazuhiko and gave a step closer to him. "Would you like me to lick that clean?" he asked teasingly, but somehow innocently.

"Get closer, get shot." Kazuhiko warned in a growl.

"It could get infected."

"I rather die of gangrene than have you touching me thank you."

"I take it you wouldn't say the same to Niko."

"She's a woman. Speaking of which, you should be covering her."

"She doesn't really need coverage." He said in a monotonous tone.

They heard more shots and yelling.

Niko had finally run into Tsukishiro. He was a tall young man, with a sad look on his red eyes. He had two very big guns on his hands and was good at shooting. Niko didn't like to be hurt, so it was taking a while.

"Look Tsukishiro" she said in Japanese reloading her gun. "We're not here to kill you. We have orders of taking you back if possible. Make it possible."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Fine, but you're making it harder on yourself; I'm not the one getting shot."

"Oh, you're getting shot!" Tsukishiro started shooting his big guns at her. Niko avoided the first round but the second time three bullets hit her in the chest. She stood there indignated as her wounds healed, and frowned.

"Hey! So, you wanna play it rough? FINE! We'll play it rough! Two can play THAT game!" she yelled at him preparing her Dakki.

"_Niko, fall back._" She heard Kazuhiko's voice in her head. She growled.

"…but not today!" she added to Tsukishiro. "We'll play it rough, next time! THEN you'll know what _rough_ is!" she spat at him and then disappeared.

She reappeared next to Kazuhiko. "I almost had him, Kazuhiko! Why did you order me back?"

"Oh, you know, I missed you." Kazuhiko answered raising his shoulders and tiding his head. Then he looked back to the front of the house. Niko followed his gaze.

There, in front of them, glowing strangely, there was a very big sign that appeared to be from alchemy, like if painted to an invisible wall. Niko studied it without moving, sensing something wrong about it. The only thing they could hear was the Casull's gunshots and, from time to time, Alucard's laughter induced by the battle thrill that always filled him at the prospect of a killing.

Gingetsu appeared next to Niko, visor glowing as the information downloaded to it's core. Still, he couldn't get any firm data about it that could tell them what it was. And he didn't like it. Niko saw this in the glowing of his blade.

She carefully gave some steps forward to the sign, that was two times as tall as her and just as wide.

Then all of the sudden the sign burst into a violent yellowy light and started blowing wind at her. Hot wind. She covered her face with her arm. Niko screamed in pain as she felt her skin burn with it. She vaguely heard Kazuhiko and Gingetsu yell too, but she found she couldn't really move.

The pain she had initially felt in her upper body shot to the rest of it, as if running through the veins together with her blood. It burned her waist, her legs, her toes. She smelled her hair burning too. But she couldn't move! She started to panick. She couldn't just die like that! Not like that, not there, in front of Kazuhiko and Gingetsu!

"_Please don't let this happen…"_ she prayed silently, pulling with all her remaining strength to try and move, but it was hopeless. "_Please, they don't deserve this!"_

Then the light stopped, or something blocked it… it didn't matter. It was gone. Niko finally was able to move. Actually she fell to the floor as her legs couldn't hold her anymore. The floor was cold. She liked cold. She vaguely felt her skin still burning… she was panting painfully… the air caused a terrible agony as it reached her lungs… there wasn't an inch of her body that didn't ache miserably.

She felt someone very carefully turning her on her back to see her. Someone lifted her form the cold stone floor into his arms.

"No… it's cold… let me stay…" she whispered.

"No." a male voice answered firmly. "You need attention."

She partially recognised Gingetsu's voice. Oh, so it was him…

Why not Kazuhiko?

That was her last thought before falling to unconsciousness.

So she didn't see Alucard lifting Kazuhiko's body from the floor, after he had jumped in front of her and received the light's full power on his back.

The elder vampire turned to where the sygil, for that's what it was, had been a second ago. The air felt hot and smelled old around that spot. He sniffed it absently a second. He shifted carefully Kazuhiko's form in his arms, to steady him better so he wouldn't hurt him, but he was so fragile that was difficult. Strange how he didn't look fragile at a first peek.

Alucard started walking after Gingetsu and looked up at the moon. His eyes widened.

A red halum around it. Red as blood. How could he have passed over that when studying the night earlier? Could he have not noticed such awful thing? He felt uneasy and frowned. Red halum meant death. No exceptions. He looked down at the man in his arms and a wave of terrible angst struck him.

Hahahahahaha… you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter! This is getting serious now, I mean the plot. I've played around it enough. Promise is, there will be more of Seras, Walter and definitely Integra in incoming chapters. Oh and you might be meeting Barus too… Kazuhiko will just love that one. o--

Namariel out!


	8. Hidden Affection

Disclaimer: Mmm… like you need to be reminded…

Here's chapter 8! I hope I left you on your toes last chappie! It was kinda the idea. Have fun!

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing walked up the stairs, heading to the roof. It was a lovely, though cold, night, and she needed some air. It had been two nights since the pretty much failed mission that had resulted in Niko in such a deplorable shape.

She knew she was kind of chilly being outside but she needed the cold air in her face. So she firmly opened the door and stepped outside, towards the spot she used to sit when, as a child, Alucard would show her to appreciate the beauty of the night. One of the few nice moments she remembered him being a fatherly figure for her. Otherwise he would behave childish and taunting toward her.

Alucard wasn't there, of course. But there was someone else.

Wrapped in his long, black uniform cape, and absently smoking a cigarette, Lieutenant Colonel Gingetsu stared at the city lights. He was relaxed, sitting in the security wall and leaning his back on the wall behind him.

Integra hesitated, surprising even herself, and thought maybe of coming back down… but she found she wanted to talk to him. He attracted her, but in a different way that Alucard had done or some other man time ago. He intrigued her, to which she was no longer used to.

Then Gingetsu turned his head and saw her standing there. His blue-violet visor was turned off. She wondered why he would wear it outside and in the night… could he see with that on?

"I'm sorry… is it wrong for me to be here?" he asked frowning a bit. Integra shook her head.

"No this space is common. I didn't know you were here, Lieutenant."

"I needed some quiet time." He answered. He stared at her direction, though she couldn't really tell if he was looking at her. Then he reached for the visor and took it off, looking at her now with his sparkling green eyes. He gazed at her awe. "You don't like them on, correct?"

"Oh… thank you."

Silence. Gingetsu turned back to the city, inhaling deeply from his cigarette. Integra approached the wall to see the light too, keeping a polite distance between them. Gingetsu didn't acknowledge her movement.

"Is agent Nagisa getting better?" she asked before she could even realise. She wanted to speak.

"Yes… she drank a lot of blood. Alucard is with her now."

"Kazuhiko…"

"He is getting better. He's so weak he can barely open his eyes, but he's gaining strength."

"Walter told me you've been at his side since you got back."

"Yes… Seras Victoria pushed me out of the room. She said Nagisa insisted in me sleeping." Gingetsu finished the cigarette. "I don't sleep enough anymore…" he said almost to himself.

"Any particular reason?" she asked smiling sarcastically.

"Nightmares." Gingetsu simply answered, surprising her. "I've had them since a kid. Now they're getting worse. I can't actually say officer Victoria pushed me out of the infirmary room… hospitals still scare me to death." He added sincerely. "I have never gone to one ever since I left the Lab, even when badly injured."

Silence.

Integra breathed in to make a question, but immediately discarded the thought. Who was she to make him answer such a question? She had asked too much already.

"It seems Walter did not share with you what I am positive he heard when leaving the computer room that day." Gingetsu commented, still not looking at her. Integra stared back at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. She was surprised to find that her mask was off around that strange man. Apparently so was his, because when he turned to her his eyes were amused.

"I was talking to Kazuhiko but Walter overheard me I'm sure… I said I would answer whatever you dared ask, Sir Hellsing, as long as it was asked to my face." Though his eyes were amused somehow his face was still straight and emotionless. She wondered how was that possible. So much like Alucard… and yet so incredibly opposite.

"No, he didn't tell me."

"Maybe I sounded insolent to him." Gingetsu commented. "However you get where I'm going… ask your question and I will answer."

"… any question?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

That is a good first question, Gingetsu thought to himself. "Because I saw your eyes while I told you my story. You might feel sorry about me Sir Hellsing but I didn't see pity in you. I loathe being pitied. You have the same attitude towards what you know that Kazuhiko and Niko do. I feel you a reliable person."

"Thank you I'm honoured." She said in a low voice, very awed by his statement. Gingetsu gave a slight nod and lit another cigarette. Seeing him, Integra reached for one of her own cigars. As she put it in her lips Gingetsu slowly leaned forward and lit it for her. Their eyes locked for just a second before Gingetsu leaned back to the wall.

Integra inhaled the cigar and gave a slight shudder. She hadn't expected to stay out this long and she was getting colder.

"Did you ever regret it… letting the scientists die I mean." She finally asked, without looking at him.

Gingetsu didn't answer immediately. He looked for the answer… he had never wondered himself. He looked at her thoughtful.

"I don't think so. I wasn't completely rational at the time, and I haven't given it that much thought… did you ever regret letting Alucard kill your uncle?"

Integra looked at him, eyes cold. "No."

Another nod from him, and silence again.

"About your father…" Gingetsu looked at her. He had waited that question of course. It was natural for her to ask. And it didn't really pain him that much anymore. Sometimes, yes, but most of the time, he didn't even remember him. "Did you ever see him again?"

"No. Neither him nor my mother. They didn't want me back and neither had I wanted them ever. There was no point in looking." He answered. He caught her shiver again and frowned.

With a liquid movement very similar to Alucard's or Walter's fluid grace he got up and walked to her. Integra was distracted on his answer and didn't catch the motion. Until she felt him putting his heavy cape on her shoulders. She gulped and looked at him, stunned.

It was only that. After doing it Gingetsu went back to that spot near the wall and sat there smoking his cigarette. Integra was puzzled. Was it an act of care, or simple formality…? He was even harder to understand that Alucard. At least with Alucard you usually knew the hidden reason behind his actions…

Gingetsu gave it no importance as he watched the city so Integra made no comments. But the cape was warm and soft, and she liked it. It obviously was too long for her and the shoulders were too big, but that didn't really matter.

Integra got distracted with an almost impalpable smell that the cape had. Being surrounded by men her whole life Integra had learned to identify smells from them, but she was a bit puzzled by this. Alucard smelled slightly of blood, which for her made sense, and Walter wore a soft male perfume to him that she liked, but none of those was close to this one.

They stayed there, quiet, for a long time. Integra looked at him directly for a second, studying him, but either he didn't notice, or he just didn't acknowledge it, because he didn't turn back to her.

He didn't seem to be cold. As the night closed further on them she saw her breath, and his, turn into small white clouds. But he didn't move, he didn't shiver, he didn't light another cigarette. He was just there, like he was waiting for something. It was the same kind of feline presence Alucard had, only he wasn't the predator. He was the prey.

Then his visor that rested on the wall next to him, sparkled and made a sound. Gingetsu took it and put it on. He waited for a second.

"Kazuhiko, get off that bed and I will knock you back into it." He growled later. Integra smiled. Kazuhiko seemed to be a little kid when it came to infirmary stuff. Besides being as impatient as he was it was difficult to expect him to remain lying and still. "Seriously."

Gingetsu shook his head irritated and stood. "I need to go Sir Hellsing. It was a pleasure."

He walked past her toward the door.

"Ah, Lieutenant, your cape!" Integra said turning and sliding it off her shoulders.

"It's alright." He answered looking at her from over his shoulder. "Keep it as long as you need it."

And he left the roof, leaving behind him a very startled and… somehow touched Integra Hellsing.

Alucard was sitting on the only chair in the room. He had his legs crossed, elegantly but always so manly, and was calmly reading a book. Niko was deep asleep yet. For the last four or five hours she had been falling and coming out of unconsciousness repeatedly. But now she was fine.

The sigil, whatever it meant, had taken almost all her blood and made very deep, bad burns. Alucard had given her his blood three times already, so she was looking pretty again, but she remained weak and shaky.

The elder vampire raised his eyes from the book he was reading to look at the lid of the closed coffin.

He was thankful that reckless man Kazuhiko was had jumped in front of her, protecting her from the sigil. As stupid as it had been, it had worked. Kazuhiko could have died, and actually, as Gingetsu had said, he was alive only because he was too stubborn to die just yet.

Interestingly enough the sigil had disappeared after Kazuhiko covered Niko. So it didn't attack on humans as a basis. It was against vampires.

For a moment, after gazing at the red moon Alucard had feared the man in his arms was dead, but then he had heard a heartbeat. Weak yes, and slow, but a heartbeat nonetheless.

Even if she didn't quite know it yet, Alucard had realised Niko was very deeply in love with that man. He found that, she being her former lover, he had to take care of her happiness, that meaning Kazuhiko needed to be alive. Which meant… Alucard had more people to babysit. Marvellous.

The door opened and Walter came in. He carried two more blood bags. Alucard smiled.

"I have fed already Walter, and Niko is asleep. But you can leave them in the bucket and she will drink them when she wakes up if she thinks she needs them." He said closing the book.

"Alright Mr. Alucard." The butler said, obeying. He hesitated a bit.

"Would you like me to stay with her for a while? Miss Victoria has come back from the mission she had and now Lieutenant Gingetsu replaced her back watching Kazuhiko."

"Hm? What is that Walter? You advise me? To go to my fledgling?"

"It was just an offer Mr. Alucard." Walter replied.

"Don't get sensitive on me old friend, I'll take your offer." Alucard grinned and got up. "When she wakes, call for me."

And he banished into the darkness of the corner. Walter sighed looking at the coffin. How bad he had felt looking at that beautiful girl in such shape…! Gingetsu had not allowed anyone close to her until Alucard had given her blood of his veins. Walter had thought it possessive at first, but then when she woke her instinct had taken over, and he realised it was for safety. She was dangerous in that state.

But Gingetsu didn't even back away from her, not even when Alucard had to restrain her with his arms. He stood there looking, calm.

Cold. So cold. Kazuhiko had told him Gingetsu was changed. But for him, he was a machine. So… how had he been before?

Seras was on her room, sitting in her chair. Kazuhiko had awoken and called for Gingetsu, so Seras was free again. The Captain had been very lost at first, being his first lucid moment since Master had brought him back in arms. But Gingetsu was back at his side in a flash.

Seras thought it should be great to have someone worrying so much about you. Cool!

She was thinking about this as she cleaned the barrel of her Halconnen. The mission had gone well too. Master would be pleased about that.

Seras raised her eyes to the newly installed shelf on the wall of her room. It had been Niko's idea, because she had taught her to work with cold porcelain in the free time they had together and convinced her that her works were so cute that they deserved to be exposed.

So there they were.

Seras finished cleaning the Halconnen and started working with a bit of porcelain. She was making a cute little doggy for Niko. Niko had said she really liked dogs.

For two hours she worked on the doggy until she got what she wanted. Oh, it was so cute! She smiled to herself. Niko was going to love it.

She gulped as she felt the room get colder. Oh, right.

Alucard appeared next to her, relaxed as always, leaning his waist against the table. Arms crossed, he looked at her sitting figure, towering over her. He smirked.

"How nice Police Girl… now you know how to earn a living when Hellsing no longer has a need for you."

She shrugged and he chuckled. He was so annoying at times. This was her room! Or did he think he owned the whole damn mansion?

"Well considering I have lived here for more than everyone else currently alive, I dare say I actually do." He smirked again.

"Stay out of my head Master!" she snapped at him frowning.

"Oh but it's just so fun to see you annoyed!"

She shrugged again and stood. But she couldn't reach the shelf from there… and Master wasn't moving. They were very close now. He arched his eyebrows innocently, feigning ignorance to the problem at hand.

"Why is there something you need, Police Girl?"

"I need to put this in the shelf Master." She answered low. He was up to something.

"Oh? That shelf?"

"The only shelf in this room Master." She glared.

"Oh alright." He answered. But he didn't move! Not an inch! He stood there, still blocking her way with his long body, his crossed legs, and grinning at her.

"Master!"

"Yes, Police Girl?"

"I need to pass!"

"So pass."

"You're in my way!"

"Oh… how sad." He smirked.

She glared daggers at him. He was acting like a five year old. She wondered if the lack of blood did that to him, maybe he was taking too much care of Niko. Finally running out of patience, she actually got over him lifting her legs over his and got to the shelf. Damn Master! Why did he have to be a child right now?

Knowing he wasn't moving, she lifted her leg again to pass over him. But as she did he leaned forward and suddenly planted a kiss below her ear. Then he straightened again. Seras froze where she was, his legs between hers, stunned.

With wide eyes she turned to him. She was beginning to understand… "You… are leading me somewhere, right Master?" she asked quietly. "There's something you want me to do?"

He grinned wider, arching his eyebrows. "You're getting smarter Police Girl. I'll have to start watching myself."

"A kiss?" Seras asked stunning him with her sharpness. "Is that what you want?"

Silence. Staring from both sides.

A true smile cracked through the wicked grin. "If you would like to take the initiative…"

Seras looked at him hesitant. Then very slowly got close to him. Alucard lowered to her height to find her lips in a very soft, gentle kiss. He let her lead at first, wanting her to learn to kiss him in a way he would enjoy, but she was too shy for his taste.

He gently put his hands in her the sides of her waist and took control. Seras liked that more… she drove her fingers to his hair and intertwined them there. She was surprised when he groaned low. He had always loved it when women toyed with his hair. He was very sensitive there.

But he quickly realised having Seras playing with his hair was not such a good idea… he started getting heated. In an impulse too high to control he drove his arm to her waist and brought her to him, pressing her body against his.

Seras got scared. She moaned in the kiss, to his mouth and pressed against his chest. Alucard realised and broke the kiss, letting her go by the waist as well. They were both panting.

"Ok, ok." Alucard shook his head to clear his sight. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm really sorry Master but I…"

"No no, Seras you're right. I got carried away. I apologize." Alucard straightened, and looked at her with a little smile. "I've actually been trying to do that for a year a half you know?"

"You didn't seem to be trying to get closer over that time Master…" she replied. She felt more confident with him acting this intimate. He was more… approachable.

He shrugged. "I've heard that two times already this week. You're the third. But then again you could have done something yourself, hm?"

"Yeah right and get my head ripped off."

"Oh no, you would believe me capable of such thing?" he asked, faked innocence in his handsome face as he placed his glasses back on his nose.

She scoffed.

"No Police Girl I wouldn't do that to you!" she smiled weakly. "I would shoot you, of course." The smiled faded.

"You're not funny Master."

Alucard straightened more and his eyes gain a far off look. He seemed absent. "My Master calls."

Seras blinked.

Gingetsu leaned back trying to understand what he had just been told. Having informers all around the world was finally working… he had almost all the information he needed.

Considering the information the Intelligence Agency had managed to gather, the sigil was some kind of summoning portal. Or portal, plain. Where it headed or from where it came they had no idea. But something could go through it, that was positive. And most likely, coming to this side. Which was rather preoccupying.

One more thing. So nice… Barus was in London. Apparently he still hadn't given up on the idea of taking Kazuhiko to his house as a souvenir… and place him right next to his left hand. Kazuhiko was going to be thrilled with the idea… Gingetsu's eye would have twitched if it could. It just wasn't in him to do so.

Gingetsu leaned further in the chair trying to decide what to do. He could send Kazuhiko home, of course, keep him safe from Barus with the excuse of him being badly hurt… which wasn't completely a lie. But he could imagine Kazuhiko's anger and he just wasn't in the mood to yell at him. Nor Court Martial him again. He had pulled that one off once already.

Besides, the chances of Kazuhiko going anywhere when Niko and Gingetsu himself were staying here were… rather slim. Damned his caring heart.

A moan from the bed. Gingetsu stood and walked to it, trying to ignore the sounds of the medical machines around his friend. They crept him so…

Kazuhiko opened brown eyes blurred by drugs. Gingetsu frowned. How much did they give him?

"I hate… this shit." Kazuhiko muttered recognizing Gingetsu and not even trying to smile at him. He always did, but this time he was too drugged even for that. He had always hated being drugged for the pain. He loathed the way it made him sleepy and stupid.

Gingetsu said nothing. He pressed his cold hand to Kazuhiko's forehead feeling the heat. Kazuhiko moved his face away faintly, uncomfortable. Gingetsu simply put it back. Ryuu kept going from English to Japanese in pieces of words… Gingetsu was having trouble understanding him.

Then his brown eyes focused a bit more clearly on the blonde's visor. He frowned slightly. "I hate that too." Gingetsu shrugged taking the visor off.

"What's with this country and my visor?" he asked irritated in a low murmur.

"I hate this country."

"Fever makes you lovely doesn't it?" Gingetsu retrieved his hand from Kazuhiko's hot forehead. He was still hot, but colder than before. It was a good sign.

Kazuhiko smiled dimly. Gingetsu arched an eyebrow. He made a mental note to tell the nurses to low the doses.

"If it makes you feel better" Kazuhiko said closing his yes, ready to fall to another deep sleep. "I don't hate you."

"Oh. I'm touched." Gingetsu muttered cynically, walking back to the chair and sitting. But then he realised he wasn't being fair. He was keeping information from Sir Hellsing. He gazed at his friend and seeing him sleeping so deeply decided he could leave him for a while. He headed to Sir Integra's office.

Alucard waited for him to be far away not to feel him before appearing in the room silently. He had learned that Gingetsu had overwhelming sharp senses such as his. But he couldn't supernaturally sense him, so if he waited till he couldn't hear him he could be alone with Kazuhiko.

Alucard elegantly sat on the bed next to the man, mentally scanning the area to make sure no one would interrupt him.

He very carefully leaned forward, on hand at each side of Kazuhiko's body, into his pale face. With his mind he lessened the affect of the drugs in the man's system and used his powers to drift him back to some place near consciousness.

Kazuhiko's eyes opened lazily. He didn't seem to recognize Alucard, otherwise he would have been very pissed.

"Hello there Kazuhiko." Alucard greeted quietly, speaking to his eyes.

"Hey corpse." Oh so he did recognise him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Doesn't seem like I have choice."

"It's nice to see you calm." Alucard widened the space between them so Kazuhiko could focus on his eyes more clearly. "Tell me does it ever worry you to be so reckless?"

"I'm not…"

"You jumped in front of something that seemed to be powerful enough to kill one of my old brides… that is reckless Captain. So are most of the things you do. You walk a thin line, have you realised?"

"I'm not reckless vampire. I know exactly everything I do and I do it rationally. I know it doesn't seem like it but you of all people are nobody to judge me." Alucard stopped his powers seeing he was getting out of his drugged induced doze. He was quite lucid now. And he was glaring.

"So you say you do nothing out of instinct, you think every little act you do?" Alucard was getting to what he wanted, He smiled pleased.

"Yes… what are you heading at?" Kazuhiko looked at him suspiciously, tilting his head a bit to the side, looking at the vamp a little out of the corner of his eye.

"Do not worry about that Captain." Alucard answered smiling and touching Kazuhiko's forehead softly. Kazuhiko's look turned heavier. "I already have my answer."

He faded away after making sure Kazuhiko was asleep again.

It was time to return Niko's favour.

Wel well well… calm chappie huh? Yeah, it's the calm before the storm.

Speaking of storms, my best wishes and hugs to all those affected by Katrina. Bitch. I wish there was something I could do. In the mean time you have my heart.

Hey what do you think? I see a new pairing forming over there… high up in this chapter… hm.

OK so a lot of kisses and wish you luck

Hey to all those who don't review: you're welcomed too of course!

Bye bye

Namariel out!


	9. False Step Closer

Disclaimer: I'm writing a fan fiction, aren't I?

Chappie nine here. Here I am writing when I should be studying but I can't seem to get my head off this fic! It's kinda preoccupying if you ask me… although you go out winning don't you? I update quite regularly. Around the weekends.

_**False Step Closer**_

"You shouldn't have come." Gingetsu said coldly without turning even. "I don't need back up."

"I know that Lieutenant but Kazuhiko asked me to accompany you." Walter answered. Gingetsu was quite evidently not happy with having the man with him in the mission. It wasn't about his age, he knew perfectly well that Walter was powerful enough to deal with whatever they found. He just didn't like having a partner that wasn't Kazuhiko. He didn't know how Walter handled the fights, and he likes to be in control.

Gingetsu came to a halt and pressed his back against the wall. Walter did the same.

"I thought you were retired." Gingetsu commented starting to walk again.

"I occasionally will intervene in some special missions if asked."

Gingetsu didn't say anything else as he moved forward.

Then he suddenly moved to the right, liquidly elegant in his movement and slashed by the middle a ghoul jumping to them. Walter sent his wires out to get rid of the rest. He was surprised by Gingetsu's reflexes.

"Split." Gingetsu said and without waiting for an answer, that anyway wasn't coming, he turned to the right of the alley and disappeared.

Walter slashed all the ghouls and followed him to the right. He ended up in another alleyway, but Gingetsu was nowhere to be seen. Frowning a bit Walter looked around wondering where the Lieutenant could have gone.

He heard a noise and turned sharply. A large man had lunged against him. Walter tensed his wires and prepared to receive his attack.

But as the man was almost over him a sword blocked his blades shoving them apart. Then Gingetsu turned faster than a blink of the eye and threw a back kick at the man's head.

The man tumbled backwards a bit, cleaning his bloody lip with the back of his hand.

"Hello Lieutenant Colonel. Seriously now, it seems like you love to interrupt me." He said, sadistic smile on his face. Gingetsu stood in front of him, blocking Walter with his body. The man noticed this, of course. "Oh, Gingetsu has new friends? I'm surprised."

"Leave Barus I don't have time to deal with you." Gingetsu coldly answered.

"Sure, if you have to be protecting the guy…"

"I was protecting you." Gingetsu replied. "I promised Kazuhiko I would let him kill you."

"If you think that guy could take me down…"

"I don't carry useless things with me Barus you know that." Gingetsu cut him, half turning. "He doesn't need me." Walter wasn't quite sure it was a compliment to him, but still half smiled.

"How is the Prince?" Barus asked. Gingetsu didn't answer.

"Let's move Walter." He said looking through his visor. Walter nodded and followed him.

"We'll be seeing each other again, old-timer." Barus greeted before turning and leaving himself. Walter observed him with an eyebrow arched.

"If you fight him" Gingetsu said. "Don't kill him. He's Kazuhiko's."

"Who is the 'Prince'"

"That's what he calls Kazuhiko. He loathes it."

"Oh." Walter thought Barus seemed the kind of sick man Alucard would have a lot of fun with.

The reason why Walter was with Gingetsu in this mission actually was that Kazuhiko was, though better, still in bed, and Niko remained quite weak. Besides that apparently the people they were dealing with did not like vampires… so neither Alucard nor Seras could come either, because they could be injured.

Walter seemed the obvious choice... Gingetsu wasn't happy about it.

They entered a house and carefully walked in the hall, looking around in alert.

It was afternoon, and the light was getting more and more orange and dim. The house looked to be very long abandoned now, being filthy and covered in dust and earth. There were old newspapers lying round spread open, against the walls there were rotten wooden planks leaning out of the way. Some had fallen to the ground and were being used as hideouts for all kinds of creatures: cockroaches, rats and more.

The stairs, situated in front of the door didn't look in very good shape. It looked like they were going to fall down any time soon. The wallpaper was torn out and ripped to shreds. Running aside the stairs a hallway was submerged in shadows. Close to them a door opened to the right. Another door was a dark hole where the hallway finished.

"Go right." Gingetsu commanded carefully judging the stairs with his visor. When the analysis told him it was safe enough, he started climbing up.

Walter tensed his wires, prepared, and went in the door. It was a living room. As filthy as the hall, the windows were broken and the orange light of the sundown crept lazily inside, as the soft wind slowly moved the shreds that were left behind the curtains. The room was secure.

The Angel of Death headed toward a door to his left that seemed to lead to the kitchen. Moving slowly, he looked inside taking the whole room in front of him with a quick eye.

There was a slight noise in the roof of the kitchen. Gingetsu was moving upstairs. Walter observed quite apprehensively that the kitchen ceiling suffered and dust came down along with some pieces of the paint. That wasn't safe at all.

Then he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. His wires went to it more instinctively than anything else and soon he had a prisoner: a tall, very thin man. He was well dressed though, which ruled out the possibility of a homeless taking advantage of the rotten house.

Walter smiled wickedly. The ceiling moaned some more and he decided staying there was not smart. Dragging the moaning guy with him he went back to the living room. He tightened his wires so the man would shut up. It worked.

The Angel heard Gingetsu coming down stairs, preceded by another man. He wasn't pushing him but he had the sword in his hand and he wasn't exactly tender… you got the idea.

Gingetsu pointed him to the living room. The man stood next to Walter's prisoner.

"Who are you?" Gingetsu asked. He was the kind of man that stuck to business… Walter knew that.

"You'll never stop us." The man replied fiercely, though Walter could see he was quite scared of Gingetsu. He wondered if the Lieutenant had some kind of reputation…

"I didn't ask you that." Gingetsu replied very coldly lifting his sword so the sharp end of it was inches away from the man's neck. The guy shivered. "Who are you?" Gingetsu repeated. It was obvious he didn't like games.

"We are many." The man answered. "You'll never stop us."

Gingetsu moved the sword quickly forward and cut slightly the man's neck, drawing blood to the surface. The man moaned. Walter frowned. The sword rested on the man's shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. The threat was palpable.

"Last chance." Gingetsu warned low. He was serious.

"We work for an Organization." The man Walter had answered. Gingetsu shifted only a bit, still keeping the other in his visual, to look at him.

"What Organization?"

"They call it Shine Heaven Now."

Walter hissed. "Alexander Anderson has that written on his gloves." He said when Gingetsu turned slightly to him. "Miss Nagisa said he was here."

"Is it related to the Vatican?" Gingetsu asked.

The man shook his head. "I don't know."

"What about Azurite government?"

"I don't…"

"Tell me what you know." Gingetsu interrupted him.

"We… were sent here to take care of the sorcerers and the wizards that are with the Organisation. They had a mission. I don't know what. They summon things, I'm not sure what… they open portals. They said they were going to take down certain variables…they said we couldn't have any loose ends. The wouldn't take rogue vampires, they said… they brought this guy to take down someone else… they said it was dangerous to have him around… and the other guy, the priest to slow down the vampire, I don't know…"

"Good." Gingetsu quieted him. He drove his left hand to the visor and it made a little noise.

"Nakamura come in and retrieve two arrests. You know my position."

Next he retrieved his sword and turned his back on the guy, without worrying about an attack. "Let's go Walter." He said. Walter loosened the wires and followed him.

Before leaving Gingetsu stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Leave this room and I will send a vampire after you." He said in a monotonous tone. Then he turned and left, with the certainty of the man that knows he will be obeyed.

+break+

"They sent Barus to take me down, probably Kazuhiko too. The priest is for Alucard surely. As for what they want I can't tell yet, but I will find out." Gingetsu finished. He was standing in front of Integra's desk, hands behind his back, assuming the role of the officer informing his superior though Integra was no such thing.

She nodded. "We need to move faster." She said. "If they are looking to summon something we can't afford to lose any more time. It is time to finish this parade."

"They are very well organised…" Gingetsu commented. "I believe those men were there actually to be found by us."

"Explain yourself Lieutenant."

"It was too easy Sir Hellsing." Gingetsu replied simply. "We never should have found them like that. I suspect they are letting us know what they want to make us think we are on the right track… An Organisation such as this would not use a man easily scared by a sword on his throat. He should have known I wouldn't kill him before getting what I wanted. It was a set up."

"You mean we're back to where we started, nothing new…"

"No, what they said was true. They couldn't lie, both Walter and I would have known if they did. I was scanning him with my visor and he was telling the truth… but he spoke too quickly. I wasn't actually applying enough pressure to get him to talk. "

"I was convinced you were going to kill him though." Walter replied. Gingetsu shook his head.

"Not before getting my answers Walter, obviously. Those men weren't trained to deal with people like us. They were bait." Gingetsu thought a moment. "There's something else… Barus, showing himself like that. He gave away the fact that he's here… he surely knew I already knew that. But he attacked Walter and that makes no sense. Then he didn't provoke me into a fight… he just left."

"Maybe he was trying to take him down first, thinking he was weaker…"

"If I had access to Walter's files and knew his capabilities so did Barus, Sir Hellsing." Gingetsu replied. Walter stared angrily. " He knows who Walter is. It was deliberate."

"Then why…?"

"That I still don't know. But I will find out." Gingetsu said. "If you'll excuse me I would like to see Kazuhiko."

"Of course Lieutenant." Integra said nodding.

Gingetsu left.

"I was certain he was going to kill that man Sir Integra." Walter commented adopting a thoughtful look.

Integra didn't answer. Gingetsu kept surprising and confusing them.

+break+

Niko sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kazuhiko's face, thinking. She hadn't wanted to see him in the last days, fearing she couldn't hold her tears back, and worried about her instincts. She had attacked Gingetsu that night and didn't want to run the risk over Kazuhiko. Obviously she would have liked to stay away from Gingetsu too… but she was thankful it had been him. He was powerful enough to reject her.

Niko lightly ran her fingertips over Kazuhiko's left cheek. He moved unconsciously toward the caress and she smiled. He was so charming when he slept… so innocent he seemed. Kazuhiko was not a cruel person… just a brutally honest one. However that didn't make him unapproachable. You just had to be a firm person to be with him. That's why he got along so well with Gingetsu and herself. They both knew who they were… well at least in some ways.

Niko saw Kazuhiko stir in his sleep, and rested her hand on the pillow next to his cheek. The man breathed deeply and moved his head. His eyes opened slowly. He wasn't being drugged anymore but he was still weak.

When his eyes focused and he saw Niko he smiled sweetly to her.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey…" Niko smiled dimly. She absently brushed the hair off his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Niko stared at his chocolate brown eyes. "Gingetsu and Seras told me you were very weak."

Niko bit back her tears. He was in bed, burned and hurt because of her and he was asking for her health? How could he be so selfless, so kind?

"Why did you do it Kazuhiko?" she asked seriously. His smile trembled but remained. His eyes softened.

"I've lost too many people because I was weak Niko. I wasn't loosing you too."

There was a long silence. They stared into each other's eyes. She didn't need to read his mind to understand what he felt.

"It wasn't your fault, Kazuhiko." She whispered cupping his cheek with her hand. "Oruha… Suu… it wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't protect them…"

"You never could have… It was beyond you. You know this… "

"Well I should have been able to." Kazuhiko closed his eyes.

"It still hurts you…"

"I wish I could just forget… but I can't. I miss them both so much… it won't let me go on."

"Why would you want to forget them?" Niko asked softly. He opened his eyes to look at her. The pain in him was so deep, so tearing…

"I want the pain to go away." He answered inaudibly.

"Well I hope you don't. They don't deserve to be forgotten Kazuhiko." Niko said. She leaned forward and stroked his forehead caringly.

There was a long silence.

"Why did they have to go…?" he whispered. Niko looked at his eyes, surprised by the question, by the pain in his voice. He didn't understand…

"They're not gone Kazuhiko…" she replied smiling lovingly to him. She took her other hand to his heart and left it there. "They're here. Right here, always with you…"

Kazuhiko moved her hand away and shifted in the bed, facing away from her. Niko blinked to hold back tears. She was crying for him. His soul was torn apart by his feelings. And he didn't even fully understand them.

Niko leaned forward and kissed him gently in his temple. She stayed like that, leaned over him, offering him the only thing she could right now: her presence.

Well that was chapter nine. The plot is getting unravelled now. It was about time right? Ninth chapter… there will be some more explaining on Kazuhiko's past too and about Oruha and Suu. Also you'll be getting to know Barus. Heh.

Until then

Namariel out!


	10. Ten Things I Hate about You

Disclaimer: No more disclaimer guys… I mean, after nine chapters, c'mon.

Chapter ten yay!

Seras sat down on the chair smiling. Kazuhiko was finally getting off bed after a whole week. He was quite the annoying kid when he was bored.

Kazuhiko sat up in the bed and put on his shirt grimacing a bit at his sore back. He still wasn't fully recovered, but Seras and the others had the sensation that the doctors really wanted him out of the infirmary…. And they understood them.

Niko gave him his black turtle neck over shirt and put his coat on the bed next to him. Kazuhiko smiled at her attention. He was so spoiled lately…

She glared and went to sit next to Seras. The cherry haired blonde couldn't help a small smile. They were just so cute together.

The door opened and Gingetsu came in, face emotionless.

"Oh hey" Kazuhiko greeted, smiling. "Where have you been? I was wondering why you weren't here scolding me about getting out of bed."

"I took Walter out to get some information about this matter."

"Ah, the great Angel of Death. How did that work out?" Kazuhiko stood to put on his uniform coat.

"Barus attacked him."

"Oh, so he's dead." Kazuhiko grinned maniacally.

"No I stopped Walter. I thought you wanted to kill him."

"Yeah, but it's alright if someone else does too." the Captain smiled as he buckled the belts and buckles in his chest to close the coat. Then he moved to the big belt on his waist. Seras thought it was quite complicated to put on and take off if you had to go through all that work every time.

"I'll have that in mind." Gingetsu replied.

"What did you find out?"

"Not much…"

Kazuhiko grinned again, an eyebrow arched. "Oh, the Lt. rudimentary communication skills failed him again? How sad…"

"If you're in the mood I can show you some of my skills." Gingetsu replied coldly. It was quite the serious threat but Kazuhiko didn't really worry.

"Sure if you have the time we can sit and I'll teach you how to communicate with people." He said playfully. He was in a taunting mood apparently. Seras and Niko looked at each other, amused. It was strange how Gingetsu interacted so naturally with Kazuhiko or Niko but was just the ice cube with everyone else.

"I was thinking more of a blade and a lot of pain." Gingetsu remarked.

Kazuhiko made a sound with his tongue, unharmed. He shook his head, like thoughtful. "Sorry Gingetsu. We're not that close."

Gingetsu dropped the issue before it got under his skin.

"Barus huh?" Kazuhiko trailed off after finishing with his uniform. "I just knew we were gonna bump into that guy sooner or later."

+break+

In the other side of London, in a quiet hotel room, many men were gathered discussing different things.

In the centre of the room, around a large round table there were five people sitting and talking.

"I'll need help to get rid of the Clover." One said lazily taking his thumb to the cut in his lip. "Anyway after we eliminate him the Prince will be less than a bother. He's still recovering from many injuries. I can deal with him."

"We don't care how you handle your matters with Kazuhiko Faye Ryuu." One of the men said. "We need Lt. Colonel eliminated as soon as possible. He's too much of a danger to us now."

"I have some tricks to get him off balance." Barus answered grinning. "He has this heightened senses of his that can easily be turned to our advantage. Still I would rather him living…" Barus trailed off thinking in how beautiful the damn Lt. Colonel was. And just how powerful.

"I will assist in his capture." A voice with thick Scottish accent said. The incredibly tall man dressed as a Catholic Priest stood by the great window looking out to the city light's in the night, his back to them. "He is an abomination of nature."

"Not more than you for that matter." Barus replied lazily. The priest turned to him sharply, green eyes bright.

"My skills are a gift from God." He said low.

"Nah, they were something you were born with. The same for him. You should be rather happy you grew up in a Church instead of a lab. Not even your pretty little God knows what the Clover Leaf Project would have done with you…Besides didn't someone technologically help you with those cute powers of yours?"

Father Alexander Anderson gave a step to Barus but someone stepped in front of him, between them. "Stay right there Priest, and you Barus, quiet." The man said with an unquestionably authority. They both obeyed. "I did not call to you so you would kill each other, no matter how much I would like that. You can kill one another after having done what you were called here to do." He stared ad the both of them alternatively. "Kill the three vampires, and the Lt. Colonel. Ryuu has no relevance to the matter. You can keep him kill him or whatever you want after you do what you are told. " he said to Barus.

The Azuritian officer grinned insanely and Anderson seriously wished to kill him. He thought it was very sick to give him a man as a reward for what he was doing… but then again the Ryuu was not innocent if he had relations with a female vampire and a creature such as this Gingetsu. For what he cared the Clover Leaf Project should have killed the abomination when still a child.

Had he known what Gingetsu had gone through he would had been utterly enraged to the Project. After all, Alexander was a kind man.

However what really had him worried was that Asian vampire, Niko Nagisa. They're first encounter had been rather unsettling. He couldn't find within himself the rage to destroy her, to go against her and erase her existence. He didn't have for her the feelings he could easily bring back at the sight of the Hellsing Hound. That worried him. He feared he wouldn't be able to kill her.

Although the sorcerer's magic apparently had diminished her power greatly, now she should be not greater than a young vampire. That was interesting because it meant it would be a short fight. Shorter meant easier. Less thinking, more action. Fast death for her and to Heaven you go. Or Hell. Hard to tell.

Of course nobody in that room knew Alucard had been feeding her with his own blood… she was actually more powerful than before.

Barus grinned seeing that the priest again fell into deep thought and went to the window. Barus usually liked blonde guys. This one he did not. Too… chaste. Maybe it had something to do with him being a priest…

The Azuritian reached to the inside pocket of his trench coat and took off a small device. It was off now, but soon enough it would come in very handy.

Ultrasound. He smiled imagining Gingetsu's pain when he turned it on near him. He should be easy to defeat once off his usual balance. And then the Prince would finally be his… and maybe Gingetsu too. He gave a very, very sick grin and received many glares around him.

+break+

Alucard sat on the chair close to the table. He was in his complete attire, minus hat and glasses. He was thoughtful. At first he had though he could help Niko get to Kazuhiko, but after seeing that heartbreaking image of the both of them in the infirmary a couple of nights ago he was quite sure she didn't actually need any help.

The door opened and Seras stood in the doorway, looking at him stunned.

"Oh hey Master… what are you doing in my room?" she asked coming in and closing the door.

"Just thinking Police Girl." He answered. "I would like to ask your opinion on a certain matter." He added suddenly surprising even himself. Her eyes were ready to fall off her face… he was asking her _opinion_? Alucard rolled his eyes. "No there's nothing wrong with me Police Girl I just wanted to ask you something. If it's going to be so much of an issue I'll go get Walter…"

"No Master wait!" Seras said stepping forward. She flushed a bit and sat in the edge of her bed looking at him. "What did you wanted to ask me?"

"Well Police Girl I am aware that you have been spending time with Niko and the Captain up in the infirmary, correct?"

"Yes…" Seras didn't get where he was going but she decided to be patient.

"I have been wondering what you take out of their relationship?" he asked seriously. Seras blushed some more and thought deep in what she had been seeing of them. Alucard waited patiently.

"Mmm… I think they're very cute and sweet… they understand each other very well and communicate easily… sometimes they don't even need to talk or read each other's mind to know what the other needs… I've heard them having these conversations about life, about things that need of a lot of thought and they agree or understand the other's thoughts. I think Master that they complement each other… well… I think." She finished blushing again.

Alucard smiled dimly. He nodded. "Yes that's what I think too." He thought for a moment and looked at Seras. "But Police Girl I didn't know you noticed this kind of things… intimacy is not your strong point I'm afraid." He was pushing her buttons again and he knew it but he felt like it so it didn't really matter. He felt a punch of guilt but decided to ignore it. _There you are again_, a voice said in his head—his long forgotten conscience. _You're being the dumb kid all over again_.

Seras shrugged and let herself fall on the bed, her back hitting the mattress. She closed her eyes, not wanting to get in a discussion with Master again. He always won anyway. He always _had_ to have the last word.

She felt the mattress sink beside her and she snapped her eyes open. Alucard sat next to her body, but politely away, back against the wall. He left his left leg hanging off the edge of the bed and hooked his right heel on the edge, lifting his right knee to put his elbow on it. He leaned his head and rested his temple on his finger, looking at her sideways, quite amused. He seemed like a large red cat stalking a little mouse.

"What is it, exactly, that you don't like about me Police Girl?" he suddenly asked.

Seras sat up staring at him with wide eyes. What was he up to now? "W-what, Master?"

"No Police Girl I'm curious, seriously."

"I—I…"

"C'mon Police Girl I know you're dying to tell me." He said grinning.

"I'm not…!"

"You always think of the things you would tell me when I scold you. So tell me. I'm listening."

Seras looked at him crossly, sideways. She hesitated… maybe he did want to know. But she discarded the thought. "Why Master? It would seem like you're looking for something to scold me about again."

"No Seras look back to the times I've scolded you… it never was because of telling me the truth now was it?" he reasoned, quite relaxed. "I'm merely trying to work on our differences Police Girl. Smoothen the rough edges as Niko says."

"So this is going to be an exchange?"

"You already know what I don't like of you, I've never hid it from you." He replied coolly. Seras frowned.

"You know what bothers me of you too Master to spend half of your time reading my mind."

"Now Police Girl you seriously don't think I have more interesting things to do than that?"

"No I seriously don't."

"Then you're quite right." He smiled at her glare. "But I'm serious about wanting to hear them directly from you." He added softly.

Seras swallowed and nodded. Then she slowly moved and sat next to him shyly, always keeping a distance, with her back to the wall too. She brought her knees to her chest and thought. "If it's an exchange" she said low. "We could alternate… one me, one you…" she waited to see if he got mad at her proposition. But he nodded in agreement.

"You start." He said. Seras nodded.

"I… don't like it when you scold me in front of the rest of the troopers because I do things wrong…"

"I merely try to make you stronger police Girl and anyway you shouldn't care about what they think…"

"Why do I care? You asked me and I answered." She barked at him. Alucard grinned but nodded.

"Ok, ok. You're right. No arguing this time."

There was a silence. Seras looked at him.

"What about you?" she asked shyly.

"Oh just the regular things Police Girl… not drinking blood for example."

"Now I'm drinking." She replied quickly. He looked at her amused.

"Oh so you can defend yourself and I can't… quite fair really… did we agree that?" Seras blushed.

"You're right. I'm sorry Master."

"It's fine. Anyway I know you're drinking and that makes me happy Police Girl."

Seras smiled at his compliment but added: "I don't like it when you call me that… you know it, I've told you."

Alucard nodded. "I do know that Seras but I'm too used to it by now. What if I asked you to call me Alucard or Vlad? It would be difficult to adjust."

"I could call you that if you wanted…" she said softly. Alucard smiled and patted her head caringly.

"But I like 'Police Girl' anyway. Sorry. That's just not changing yet." He replied looking at her eyes. He seemed like he was having fun. She shrugged.

"I don't like your uniform." He added suddenly. Seras blinked. "It's too… it shows a lot of you." He said at last after trying to find subtle word, to no avail.

"Sir Integra gave it to me…" Seras said. Alucard… shrugged? Seras blinked some more.

"I know that. Rather irritating by the way." He rested his chin on his palm looking at her with curiosity. "It makes you look like something you're not, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look… oh nevermind." He said at last.

"What? No tell me!" Seras pushed his shoulder. He smiled playfully but shook his head. "Master! Don't…! Oh fine be like that then." She shrugged finally hugging her knees again. "I hate it when you tease me like that." She said more to herself than anything else. She was surprised to hear him laugh out loud. A true laugh, not that wicked/maniacal/insane laughter so common in him.

"Alright Police Girl, I'll tell you. That uniform of yours surely does provoke some comments in the men, if you know what I mean…" he said looking at her smirking. She stared confused. "Which you don't… " he added in realisation, kind of surprised. "Because you've never even been close to a male in that way." '_Sometimes your innocence just flips me Seras'_ he thought to himself.

"What way Master?" she asked, her eyes quizzically.

"…" Alucard decided she didn't need to know that yet. She glared again. He just seemed to love making her angry. Alucard looked at her, chin on his palm again. "You remember what I said when I kissed you the first time Seras?" he asked suddenly, surprisingly gently. She stared at him, blushing fiercely. "No? I told you I thought you to be very beautiful. It's true you know."

Seras blushed and looked away. But he didn't look away. He kept looking at her. "Don't do that Master." She whispered. Alucard blinked surprised. He searched in her mind…

"Police Girl… you don't think I'm lying do you?" he asked quietly. She didn't look at him. Alucard moved and gently reached for her chin, turning her face so she would see into his eyes. "Seras… I meant your mind." He whispered. "You have a beautiful mind. So caring, so selfless… so loyal. That's what I meant." He saw tears in Sera's eyes and smiled at her stroking her cheek. "I don't think I've ever known someone capable of loving as deeply and truly as you do Seras. It's been long since someone felt care or worried about me. Niko taught me that I needed to let people in… I never could though. Walter slashed his way in… he made himself close to me by winning my respect, by offering me the one thing no one could back then… understanding. My bond with him is strong but not near as strong as the one with you. Walter, Integra, they understand, they accept what I am. But you see _who_ I am. It's different. It's… "He trailed off trying to no avail to find the words. Finally he smiled wider and raised his shoulders. "Thank you… I guess."

Seras smiled tenderly and put her hand over his in her cheek. "That's what I like of you Master." She said softly. "You can be so nice when you want to…"

Alucard chuckled. "That I can." He whispered.

He stopped his stroking of her cheek and his eyes gain a far off, distant look. Seras knew quite well what that meant and cursed in her mind.

"My Master calls for me…" he said lowering his hand and getting off the bed. "Police Girl… if I were you I would watch those thoughts… Integra won't like it if she ever finds out."

"Sorry… but how would she find out Master?"

"Oh that I don't know Police Girl…" he replied grinning. "I won't tell her if you don't."

He disappeared followed by Seras soft laugh. He loved that soft chuckle of hers. He hardly ever heard it.

He reappeared in his Master's office still with his content smile on his face. But he quickly washed it away and replaced it by his maniacal grin.

Integra never noted the difference in his eyes, in the light that lingered in them.

There it is. That's nice little Barus. Not even Anderson likes him.

Sit tight.

Kisses and hugs

Namariel out!


	11. The Closure or is it the Beginning?

Chappie eleven! Yeah, there's going to be about a week in which I won't be updating, so sorry. I'm going away on a trip and I won't have much time for anything really. So enjoy this chapter and be patient please.

Oh and thank you all for reviewing or merely reading. I'm honoured that you spend your time in my humble fic! Like my wise sister would say, you warm the cookies of my heart. I think she took it from Snoopy. Great philosopher, Snoopy. 00

_**The closure… or is it the beginning?**_

There was something different about him. Walter couldn't tell exactly what but he knew there was a change in him. The curve of his shoulders, the light in his red eyes, his smile… he didn't know. But he was changed.

The butler remained looking at the vampire absently a second. Walter stood next to the door, remaining outside the conversation between Sir Integra, the Lt. and Kazuhiko. Alucard was still and quiet too, in the dark corner behind Integra's desk, far from the window. He seemed… absent. Like he was thinking about something else.

Kazuhiko shifted and looked at him, one eyebrow arched. Walter smiled at him gently but gained a sarcastic gaze as a result. Kazuhiko was evidently sharper than what he looked like. Walter felt a bit of a cold breeze and Niko stood beside him. Walter's eyes lingered on her a second longer than they should and she looked at him.

Niko smiled very kindly at the elderly butler. She was dressed in a lovely pink kimono with little Cherry flowers stitched marvellously in its silky fabric, in a softer pink and pale blue. Her long hair was arranged at the Geisha way and she had a soft layer of make up on her beautiful face. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"_I'm giving Vlad a memories night tonight Walter_." He heard her voice in his mind. "_Do you think he'll like that?"_

"_If he doesn't it's because he's dumb_." Came the honest reply. She chuckled mentally.

"_My my, the old dog certainly can pull up a compliment_." She said smirking. Walter chuckled and returned his green gaze to Integra.

"Very well then Lt. Take Walter with you and go investigate." Integra finished the matter. Gingetsu and Kazuhiko looked at each other.

"I believe we can lack Walter's help tonight Sir Hellsing."

"It wasn't an offer Lt." was the cold answer. Gingetsu nodded and Kazuhiko looked away arching his eyebrows.

+break+

Kazuhiko walked calmly beside Walter. Where Gingetsu was only God knew. He wasn't answering Kazuhiko's messages.

The two of them had eliminated quite a few ghouls already. Gingetsu had separated earlier after giving them both very clear orders. It was a search-and-capture mission.

Walter liked having Kazuhiko for a partner. He was light-hearted and simple, with an overtaking practical logic that slashed everything apart. He demonstrated more than once that night that he had earned the right to be Gingetsu's partner, being as sharp and fast as the Lt. and quite as merciless. And he was injured…

"Gingetsu answer the God damn visor or I'll hunt _you_ down…" Kazuhiko grunted to his microphone as shot off a few ghouls with his small laser.

"I'm here." Came finally the answer. Kazuhiko groaned.

"Where exactly is _here_ for you? 'Cause I don't see you fighting _here_ with us, which casually happened to be your duty."

"Like you needed me."

"Oh but Gingetsu I always need you!" Kazuhiko smiled wickedly and Walter smiled himself. Kazuhiko loved to taunt his cold friend. The Captain took off the earplug, squeaking. Walter stared surprised.

Kazuhiko grunted. "That certainly means 'shut it'". He commented putting it in his pocket. His eyes widened. "Watch it!" he yelled hitting Walter squarely in the chest with his shoulder and shoving him against the wall.

Next there was a blast of light. Walter finally regained his breath and saw Kazuhiko kneeling on the ground. He went to him and looked at the ashes in the ground.

"Yeah" Kazuhiko said. "the laser heat and good aiming always do the trick… ouch." He added touching his left arm. Walter noticed immediately.

"You were hurt?" he asked.

"No, not really…" Kazuhiko brought up his sleeve to show a big cut on his biomechanical left hand. Walter could see wires and steel shining under the fake skin. "If one is going to get scratched, I suppose a fake arm is the best place. Ow. Now to shut off the damned pain sensors in this thing." Walter smiled dimly.

Kazuhiko went to his feet and moved all five fingers. Great. Everything still functional. He would have Gingetsu fix the scratch later.

They heard a noise coming from a corner of the warehouse they were in. They both became tense and prepared for another engagement.

A shadow fell to the ground in front of them coming out from a door. By his heavy breathing and the panic in his face they realised he was being pursued by something really bad. Kazuhiko started walking forward to him to help him. Walter tensed his wires.

Another tall shape appeared in the doorway. Kazuhiko's eyes lifted quickly but Walter fortunately was faster than him. Nobody reacted until the wires were already in the air.

The figure saw them in time to shift and get off the way. One of the micro-wires cut deep in his neck drawing blood and a soft grunt. Kazuhiko stood in a rush.

"Walter WAIT!" he yelled going for the door. The butler stared confused… he too had recognised the grunt… it couldn't be. He couldn't have made such a big mistake…

Walter walked to the doorway. Gingetsu stormed right passed him lifting the man on the floor with his left arm, as he had passed the sword to his right hand. He was bleeding a lot in the left side of his neck. Walter gasped and closed his eyes strongly.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly and Kazuhiko smiled sympathetically.

"He's not as mad as he seems, I promise." He whispered. "The cut is not that bad anyway."

"I don't understand how I could be so careless…" Walter murmured. "This had never happened before."

"It's alright Walter seriously. He always takes on people surprisingly; it's understandable that you reacted like that. Besides the way he was treating the man implied danger… don't torture yourself over it." He squeezed the butler's shoulder encouragingly and then walked away following Gingetsu. "Come on Walter, let's not get him angrier by being late." He added pretty laid-back.

Walter sighed and trailed behind him.

At least they had a prisoner to interrogate.

+break+

Niko had been more than glad to find a Japanese Tea House of her liking on the centre of London. It was beautiful, obviously designed by a Japanese architect, and that had given her the idea of taking Alucard to a Tea Ceremony in it. She had made reservations and now there they were waiting.

In the Japanese Tea Ceremony everything has a meaning. Every cup, every utensil used means one particular thing. The Host usually spends days making sure everything is right for the Ceremony, and it implies a lot of care and devotion. Those invited to a Tea Ceremony must be honoured deeply by the gesture. And Alucard was.

No words were spoken while Niko attended to him silently and politely, never looking into his eyes. Alucard was much familiarized with the steps he had to follow, because he had lived in Japan many years and was introduced to the ancient traditions. Well when he lived in Japan they weren't actually ancient yet, but…

For Japanese people the Tea means something more than just an infusion, it's a whole spiritual world that involves it. In the Tea Room everyone is equal; there are no higher seats or hierarchy. As Alucard entered the room the last, for he was the only guest besides Niko, who was acting Host, and her assistant, he closed the sixty-inch high door. The door is that high so that everyone that enters the Tea Room has to bow his head and crouch. It is another symbolism of the equality on that room.

The complicated and strict ceremony took place silently and elegantly as Niko served her guest the meals and sweets and prepared him the tea. There are served two meals; Niko could have eaten in the first but she decided not to. In the second though the Host eats and is served by her guest. Alucard politely served her the tea, avoiding her eyes. He remembered what he had been taught: the position of the one who serves the tea is the highest, so everyone has to serve it, if only momentarily.

Alucard felt very touched by the Ceremony as it took place. If the object of it was to induce to thinking and concentrating Alucard definitely was doing what he was supposed to. That's why he had gone to Japan in the first place; they were so loyal, so correct there. It was an honour to have a Tea ceremony devoted to him… all that preparation and concentration, all that love in every gesture just for him… one last time.

After the Ceremony ended Alucard cleaned the utensils he had used, as the rules of behaviour said, and he went to the garden. Niko joined him shortly after.

Alucard hugged her tightly from behind.

"Thank you." He whispered in her hair. She smiled. The mere fact that she had prepared the Ceremony just for him made him fuzzy inside. Or maybe it was the sake. But not likely.

"It was the least I could do for you." She said. "We took separate ways many years ago but I still see you as my first lover and my father.

"What a sick mixture…"

"I'm serious Vlad."

"I know you are." He said serious himself. "I know what this was, too. This was our closure. The thing you couldn't give me before leaving me, am I correct?"

"Yes." She murmured. She turned in his arms and pressed her face to his strong chest. "It's time for us to finally move on. I have been mourning us for too long and it's time for you to go to Seras and be with her too. I can't keep you any longer. This is… the end for us Vlad."

"Yes. Kazuhiko waits for you." Vlad smiled the sweetest smile he was able to devote to someone else than Seras and kissed her kindly in the forehead, eyes warm. "You'll still be my little sister thought right?"

"Always and forever." She answered rubbing her nose against his. He hugged her a bit more tightly and then he walked away, still holding her hand, and walked through a portal. Niko took one last look at the bright stars in the sky and followed him across the void.

He was actually a bit drunk… the sake was too strong for him after more than a hundred years of not drinking alcohol, no matter how used to it he was when they were together. They appeared in his room. Niko headed to the door and Alucard let himself fall on the bed, quite tired. She smiled warmly at his yawn and headed upstairs to go see if Kazuhiko and the rest had come back from the mission.

But Alucard just couldn't sleep yet. He was a bit warm and light headed of the sake but he was far from drunk. The smells of the incense and the herbs of the Tea that still lingered in his nostrils weren't making it any better either.

Alucard shook his head and ran a hand through his hair trying to clear his eyes completely to go see how Seras was doing. He knew she had a mission that night. Finally deciding the dizziness was not going to fade any time soon, he got up and headed to Seras's room.

She opened the door quickly. When she saw him she smiled warmly.

"Hi Master how are you? Oh! What's that weird smell on you?" she added after. Alucard chuckled and sat himself on the chair.

"Incense and tea Police Girl."

"Oh right! The Tea Ceremony. Niko told me about it. How did it go?"

"Just perfect Police Girl." He answered looking at her, eyes dreamy. Seras frowned a bit and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Master… is that alcohol I smell?" she asked. Alucard nodded, smooth smile on his lips. "Oh Master don't tell me you're drunk!" she begged getting alarmed.

"Now now Police Girl it takes more than sake to get me drunk. I grew up in Romania remember? Cold winters…"

"Ah, right Master." She said, sighing in relief. Who knew how Alucard was when he was drunk? She certainly didn't want to find out.

"I am dizzy though."

"Oh great… C'mon master let's get you to bed." Seras got up with a look of resignation and walked to him. She took his hand and dragged him off the chair.

"Who's baby-sitting who now, hmm Police Girl? Not a nice thought…"

"Stay out of my head Master I don't need you in there like _this_." Seras replied sighing.

Alucard chuckled softly and she smiled in spite of herself. She wanted him to know she didn't like him drunk, but she was just so touched by him coming to see her…

Just as they were reaching the door Alucard stopped. Seras turned to him confused. She saw this strange look on him… his eyes were sharp and clever, very bright. He wasn't like that a second ago though… she shivered.

"Master please don't tell me Sir Integra is calling you NOW!" she asked starting to panic. '_God, don't let her see him like this…_' she begged in her mind.

But he shook his head lightly. "No Police Girl… it's something else." He said quietly. Then he smiled the most predator-like smile she had seen… and vanished into thin air.

Seras imagined that somehow, no matter how good it had started, that night was going to have a shitty end.

break+

Niko knocked softly on the oak of the heavy door. There came a soft call: "Come in." the Japanese gently pushed the door and entered the large study.

"Good night Sir Hellsing" she said bowing. The Sir raised her eyes form the paperwork to look at her.

"Good night to you Officer Nagisa." She replied. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask you if Kazuhiko and the rest have come back yet or are still at mission."

"They're on their way back here." Integra replied. "There weren't any bad injuries as far as I was informed." She added politely.

Niko smiled at her. "That's always a relief."

Integra nodded and lit up a cigar.

"Those things are almost a plague nowadays." Niko commented lightly. Integra leaned back on her chair looking at her.

"Both the Lt. and captain smoke as well, Officer Nagisa."

"True. But Gingetsu only when he's off duty and he somehow manages to always be on duty. And Kazuhiko had almost stopped. You however…"

"I already have a vampire and a butler scolding me about it I don't need anyone else thank you."

Niko smiled widely at her irritancy. "I knew Alucard would have probably told you something. He used to smoke a pipe when younger, but he never liked cigars or cigarettes."

"Yes, he enjoys remarking the fact that they can bring cancer."

"We vampires enjoy remembering diseases we know we'll never have… for Vlad is almost difficult to understand them anymore. He's been immune to them for so long…"

"Vampires are immune to whatever disease they come across, I know."

"Some more than others."

"I'm sorry?" Integra stared surprised.

"Oh, it's not important."

The phone rang and Integra stared a minute longer before picking it up.

"Sir Integra, it's Walter. We're entering the estate now."

"Good Walter. Come report to me immediately."

break+

Niko appeared right next to Kazuhiko making him gulp. She laughed out loud at his curse.

Kazuhiko glared at her. He was moody already because of his left hand and with Gingetsu.

Gingetsu most definitely was not happy. It was obvious even to Walter and he didn't know him… Kazuhiko had calmed the old man but the tension between him and the Lt. was palpable. Gingetsu was kind of scary when he wanted to be…

The cut had been bleeding all the way back too. Finally Kazuhiko sat beside him and put a bandage around his neck so it would stop. That hadn't made Walter any more calm either. Quite frankly Kazuhiko was happy to get off the van and away from both of them.

Niko smiled at Walter who had just come in. The butler gave back a dim and shy smile. Niko arched an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Walter?"

Kazuhiko, that was close, put a hand on Walter's shoulder and smiled. "Ah, Walter here had a bit of an accident with Gingetsu I'm afraid."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Looking at the bright side Walter demonstrated he is as fit to be in field as anyone… he shot off his wires and partially cut through Gingetsu's neck…"

"Oh my…" Niko touched Walter's arm softly. "But come to think about it if you didn't behead him I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"Yeah, right." Kazuhiko said, confident. "Anyway Walter… you seem like a religious man… If I were you I would go to church and thank my God I don't work for him… anyone knows I would get Court Martialed for that little tantrum…" he added playfully. Obviously he was regaining his humour, which he had apparently lost on the trip back.

Walter glared. "I take it you're mocking me now, am I right Kazuhiko?"

"Oh God… you're so sharp…" Kazuhiko widened his eyes and acted surprised. "It's incredible! Oh Walter I hope I'm like you at your age… I mean… wow. Just wow."

"Be like that and you'll never reach it…" Niko sing-songed smiling adorably. Kazuhiko grinned and turned to walk upstairs.

"Nah, I'm not dying any time soon. Anyway Walter if it makes you feel better I still really like you."

"Yes, I am most certainly touched by that." Walter murmured angrily. Niko smiled again. Kazuhiko sure could get under anyone's skin.

Kazuhiko stopped dead in his tracks and turned slightly to them, snapping his glasses away from his face. Niko straightened too. She was hearing something… some kind of interference noise…

Kazuhiko frowned deeply. "Walter you have a cell phone right?"

"Yes…"

"Give it to me now."

Noticing the alarm in his voice Walter took off the phone and handed it to him. Right then the ceiling lights started to flicker and tremble. The interference noise increased into a level even Walter could notice.

Kazuhiko opened the flip of the phone and turned it on. Nothing. It didn't work. Kazuhiko cocked his head to the stairs.

Before anyone could say anything he had tossed the phone back to Walter and lunged to the stairs leading to the basement. Very, very alarmed Walter followed tensing his wires. Niko disappeared from the hall.

They heard six strong gunshots coming from the basement. Walter knew that sound… he had created that gun. His heart started bumping faster.

Kazuhiko stormed through the hallways closely followed by the butler. Then suddenly he came to a halt extending his right arm to stop Walter too.

The image that presented to both of them disturbed them deeply.

Alucard was against the wall, standing but painfully clutching his side. He was bleeding quite badly and seemed weak.

In front of him, half turned Gingetsu remained calm and cold as a stone. He held in his right hand his long, white sword soaked in Alucard's blood. And in his left he had the Casull.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I know what you're thinking and yes! It ends up right there until twelve! Kipping you on your toes…

Namariel out!


	12. Revelations

Disclaimer: Kohta Hirano and Clamp own most of the characters. Niko however is mine. Once that's clear, I'm stopping the disclaimers. No more.

Chapter twelve! Meet the real Bad Guy and his plans.

He cast a long look at the image that was developing in front of him. His small smile widened just a bit.

They had finally found a place fitting for their task. It was an old, abandoned Air Force hangar. He was standing in one of the higher platforms looking down at the hangar floor. He was not a tall man, nor was he big or imposing, and he did not look scary or dress flashy. His eyes were always closed, for he had no need of them, and an eternal, enigmatic smile danced on his lips.

His shoulder short, cloud-white hair moved slightly, rocked by the air that filtered through one of the broken windows. Outside it rained, and it was dark. He shifted his head towards the window and looked out through it for an instant. Then he turned back to the scene on the hangar floor.

Twenty powerful sorcerers formed a wide circle there. The air in the hangar was heavy with heat and power and flooded by the chant they were performing all at once, perfectly synchronized. They all wore identical white robes and had their skulls shaved. They all had their eyes closed and their arms extended to the sides, almost touching each other's hands.

In the centre of this circle three figures lay unconscious. The instructions for the ritual they were performing were very clear. They needed a half demon, a half celestial being, and a celestial being to summon a Demon.

A vampire, a half Angel and an Angel. The three of them lay side by side, the Angel in the centre. He had cut his wings so they wouldn't bother them. They were just too big for his taste. Wings were, after all, quite useless. Wasn't it simpler to hover? But then again, God wasn't all that practical actually…

He felt someone coming to him but he didn't turn. He smiled wider knowing who it was.

"Master Shamshiel?" a soft voice asked politely. Still, he did not turn. He made a little movement with his head to acknowledge his presence, though. "Master I come from the meeting in the hotel. I have spoken to the priest and Barus. They don't get along… but they will work together to get what they want."

A short nod from Shamshiel.

"My lord…" a hesitance. Shamshiel turned now, interested. A tall, browned haired man stood in front of him, head politely bowed. Shamshiel leaned against the security pipes and crossed his arms. "I have doubts about them both."

"What kind of doubts?"

"The priest will go with his heart… I'm afraid he will not allow Barus to keep Ryuu. And Barus, well… he's certainly not stable."

"Hmm…" Shamshiel smiled. "They are not a problem. We only need them to use them as bait. I doubt the priest can kill Vlad. As far as Barus is concerned… I do not mind as long as he keeps Gingetsu off our way."

"Yes." The man nodded in agreement. "But My Lord, would it no be simpler if you just killed them both?"

"No Eric, I have no intentions of killing Vlad. I like him, he entertains me. Gingetsu deserves non of my attention."

"Yes My Lord." Eric flashed his black eyes to the hangar and carefully approached the edge of the platform to observe the ritual. "Is this all we need, My Lord?"

"No." Shamshiel answered. "We need powerful blood to complete the ritual. Powerful and pure blood. And of course there is the timing issue. Also we will need many mirrors and pure maidens to use as gateways."

"Where will we get that rare blood, My Lord?"

"I have a very good idea." Shamshiel answered turning to see the ritual too. "No, this is just half what we need. But time is approaching Eric. You will see true power then."

"Won't God send his guardians to retrieve this Angel?"

"God is a big kid with and ant farm Eric. Little can he do about things that happen down here. And actually little he cares. Do not worry about Angels. You just make sure Hellsing stays in the bait track we have set for them and that the sorcerers keep the vampires away from our rituals."

"Yes My Lord."

Eric turned his eyes back to the ritual.

Shamshiel opened his eyes only a bit to look at it directly in set of through his mind eye. Violet feline orbs flashed darkly down. And the smile widened as he saw the Angel, the most beautiful creature God had ever created, open his eyes slowly to see his bloody stumps there where he had once had stunning white feathered wings.

He laughed quietly at his pain. But he felt annoyed when the Angel did not show his fear. He narrowed his eyes and closed them again.

+break+

Kazuhiko leaned his back against the door and looked at Integra with frank annoyance. He didn't like her since she had ordered Walter search their files and he wasn't liking her more right now.

He finally pulled away from the door and straightened to look at her directly to her eyes.

"What did just happened here?" she asked dangerously low, which Kazuhiko noticed and didn't help his mood.

"Gingetsu was injured. He went down to get Niko and Alucard attacked him." Integra seemed to want to say something but Kazuhiko wasn't going to stand for her shit right now. He didn't let her talk. "Gingetsu's blood is different from that of regular humans. It's less thick and dense and it flows easier. He was injured, bleeding a lot and I don't think he was thinking completely clear. Alucard wasn't in his normal state either, he was drunk or something I don't know and I frankly don't care. He cornered Gingetsu against the wall for his blood and Gingetsu slashed him through to get him off. I think Alucard was in some kind of doze induced by Gingetsu's blood. I don't think he wanted to bite him, attack him or whatever but Gingetsu reacted naturally to the danger."

"What did he do?"

"I'm still trying to find out." Kazuhiko muttered thoughtful. "When Walter and I got there he had his blade and the Casull. Don't ask me how he got it or how he shot it. Can I be dismissed?"

"Yes get out."

Kazuhiko glared at her and left.

+break+

Gingetsu sat on the chair near the table. He hadn't said a word since Kazuhiko and Walter had stopped him and he didn't look particularly happy. Not that he ever did, but now it was worse.

Walter had taken Alucard to his room and brought down some blood packs while Seras stayed with her master. While Gingetsu attacked Alucard Niko had kept Seras inside her room so she wouldn't lose control and jump on Gingetsu.

The blonde lowered his head thoughtful. He wondered why he hadn't reacted earlier… it was late when he summoned his sword.

Something had shoved him against the wall so suddenly and with such power that he had been stunned a bit out of the hit. When he finally reacted to what had happened Alucard was already over him, pinning him to the wall. He had fought, of course, but pushing the vampire was like pushing a wall… When he realised that pushing him would be to no avail he tried to summon his sword, but he couldn't concentrate with Alucard sniffing, nipping and licking his neck… then when trying to shove him off he had come across the gun holster beneath his red clothes. Reaching for them while Alucard seemed to be dozed he had pulled out the first he found, the silver one, removed the secure and shot him twice directly on the chest.

Alucard had groaned fiercely and Gingetsu had feared he would bite him, but instead of panicking he shot three more times and shove him off using his arms and the wall behind him as a support.

Before Alucard could react Gingetsu had regained his concentration, summoned his sword and made a deep cut on the vampire, from shoulder to waist across the chest. When Alucard straightened back he shot the last bullet and lowered the gun.

That's when Kazuhiko and Walter had found them.

Gingetsu took his hand to the cut on his neck. He had the sensation of still feeling that cold tongue in the cut… it was disgusting.

Niko appeared right in front of him. She looked worried. He raised his eyes to her, and he realised how heavy they were.

"You're loosing too much blood, sir." Niko said going for the aid kit under the bed. She got it and kneeled beside him looking for antiseptic and bandages.

"You knew." Gingetsu quietly asked. She looked at him very serious.

"About your blood… yes."

"You should have told me."

"I didn't want to tell you your blood is intoxicating for vampires… didn't think it would help out friendship…"

"I want to know." he cut her off.

"Ok…" Niko closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "It's somehow richer… it's less dense than the common, lighter, but much sweeter, much sweeter than even that of a virgin… it's heavy at the same time with power. It's smell is stronger, deeper, it's like a perfume you always use… we cant' really ignore it, it attracts us to you… that's why vampires al all over you so often. It calls out to them, to us."

There was a heavy silence. He kept staring back at her, cold and distant.

"Nagisa…"

"Yes?"

"I can bandage it."

Niko sated at him, expressionless. She finally stood and disappeared.

Gingetsu leaned forward and bandaged his neck tightly and securely. Feeling strangely heavy after the blood loss and the night's movements, he went to his bed and lay down in it, on his side, although he didn't expect to sleep much.

But then sleep overcame him, and he gave into it. On the far side of his room Niko used her powers to put a blanket over him. He was using them too to pull his nightmares away. He wouldn't be pleased when he knew, but at least she could help him as long as he didn't realise… It was always better than those drugs they wanted him to take.

+break+

Integra inhaled deeply off her cigar. She was sitting in her study, looking out the window. She was very upset and worried about Alucard and Gingetsu. More upset that worried actually.

She brushed a long bang of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear and sighed, closing her eyes. She was tired, it was about time to go to bed herself. She would speak to Walter in the morning about the mission.

She crashed her cigar against the silver ashtray she held in her hand and turned her chair to face the desk.

She placed the ashtray in the desk and got up to leave the study, stretching her arms. Casting one last look around herself to see if there was anything else she should do before leaving, she decided it was done for the night.

As she walked the corridor to her bedroom, she stopped before a great window, looking outside at the stars as the moon light fell on her face, on her body.

She stood there just a bit, admitting the beauty of the night. Alucard had taught her to notice it and she remembered every word he had said to her across the years. He was, after all, something close to a father to her.

Integra closed the door of her bedroom behind her and walked to the bed. She sat on it and took off her shoes and her jacket.

As she loosened her tie she thought of all the things that were going on lately. Those three Japanese coming, the new attacks and the magic that had injured Nagisa, the new proximity between Alucard and his fledgling, Walter going back out the field to lend a hand. They were all things she hadn't really expected.

She wondered how this was going to end.

"_You will know soon enough._" A voice whispered around her. Integra stood in a jump, immediately going for her beretta. She looked around her room, aiming her gun. Nothing.

"_Your human weapons can do but a scratch on me, my dear_."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Integra groaned, still aiming her handgun.

"_Oh, you will see me, but not yet. Not yet_." The voice said.

"Who are you?"

"_It's not time for you to know_."

"What are you doing here?"

"_Just checking on you… watching your safety…"_

"I am safe. I have a vampire taking care of me. Now get out or I will send him against you."

"_If you mean that sad little pet you call Alucard, you do as you please… he can do nothing against me."_

Integra's eye twitched. What did he mean he could nothing against him…? Alucard was one of the most powerful creatures in the world.

"_Oh but that's not true, Hellsing Lady." _The voice softly whispered. Great, Integra thought: a mind reader. _"You trust his powers too much, seeing he is only a twisted human…_ "

"Shut it."

"_He is like a child to me… a little boy that does not know how terrible the power he beheld could be… how incredibly overwhelming if he knew how to use it. He is a seed, he is something that could be… and yet he will never become, because of you and your line_." He finished coolly.

"Who are you?" she yelled, alarmed and irritated.

"_I am that thing your pet will never become. I am the seed that grew. I am the son of the Lord of the Nightmares, he who you believe so opposite to who you so worship_… "

"You're a demon…" Integra paled.

In front of her one only eye opened to reveal a feline violet orb. It was vertical, like if he was lying sideways and looking at her. The more feline eyes opened beneath it, this time imitating the human look, violet and cold. The three orbs stared at her.

"Yes. A true demon You wrongly accuse Alucard of being one… when he is not half what we truly are."

"No… it can't be. You can't come to this dimension. There are rules…"

"The thin lines dividing our astral planes are getting weaker… I passed."

"The rules…"

"The rules were broken hundreds of years ago by he who you believe in… did he not send Gabriel to speak to Mary? Did he not send his Archangels to speak to those he believed worthy of his attention? No… the rules are no longer standing."

"He will stop you."

"He tried already… his messenger will be my gateway."

"You have an Angel…"

"An Angel, a vampire and an Elf to open the gateway for a true demon… brilliant."

"You are opening this astral plane to the demons in Hell… you bastard."

"Ah, ah… you are catching on quite fast my dear."

The demon said. A Cheshire white smiled appeared under the eyes. He reminded her too much of Alucard right now. She raised her gun and shot to the upper eye.

The bullet exploded in hundreds of little pieces before ever reaching the target. Integra paled more.

"Don't bother calling your pet… he can't hear you." He said. "I supposed he would need some rest after that incident with the Clover… I am blocking his mind."

"You provoked the attack…" she said very low.

"I merely presented the opportunity… I thought Alucard was powerful enough to save me the trouble of killing the Clover… I obviously misjudged him. Strange how nobody noticed Gingetsu was bleeding more that usual…" he mocked in a thoughtful tone. She gritted her teeth.

t

"What do you want with me?" she finally barked.

"Why I thought that was obvious…" the smile widened and Integra shivered. "I will use you in the blood ritual to open the gate to hell. But you don't worry… bleeding to death is not that bad… it will only hurt you when He pulls you down to His kingdom for all eternity."

Then the smile disappeared, along with the three eyes. Integra leaned against the wall, shaking, feeling drained of her energy.

"_But don't worry my beautiful maiden… it's not time yet_." The last whisper before a mind used his powers to lead Integra into a dreamless sleep.

Strong arms carried her to bed, laid her there and covered her with the sheets and blankets. Three purple eyes looked at her warmly… what a waste. So beautiful…

Then Shamshiel disappeared.

Ok! Yeah that's it for now. I have a pretty good idea how this is going to end and actually have pictured it in my mind… it won't be long now. Well I don't think so anyway, but you know me… I trail off a lot. So please review me! I love reviews and to know what you guys think about the way it's developing.

Bye bye

Namariel out!


	13. Meeting and talking in the Hellsing mano

Hey! Chapter thirteen right here. I'm so sorry it took me so long, I was waiting to hear from my editor, but that hasn't happened yet so I'm posting it kind of crude. Sorry about misspellings and little details you might notice, but well… my editor didn't answer. She just entered high school, so, you know, the poor thing…

Well I hope mistakes are not too bad, and that you can enjoy it. Read on!

Kazuhiko sat in the bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He reached for his night table and put his glasses on. He moved the marc to clear the signal. Finally he made it.

An old lady with kind face looked at him, bright green eyes sharp.

"Kazuhiko Faye Ryuu."

"Don't call me my whole name. You know I don't like it. General Kou." He grunted running a hand through his hair.

"You have not reported to us in two days." She scolded.

"Um… Two already? Look at that… Time flies around here." He commented coolly.

"Where is the Lt. Colonel Gingetsu, Kazuhiko? He is not answering his personal communications."

"Don't bother… he's sleeping and it doesn't look like he's gonna wake in a while…"

"He's sleeping… good." The old Magi showed truly relieved. "I was thinking in making his use drugs…"

"I'd like to see you tell him he has to inject something…" he muttered cynically. Gingetsu didn't react particularly well to needles…

"He would do it if I commanded him…"

"A dog would eat grass if he had to, but it doesn't mean he likes it." Kazuhiko softly replied. Kou lowered her head. Kazuhiko thought it was a shitty analogy, but it would make her understand so…

"How is the mission going?"

"Not too well. Not too well at all actually." Kazuhiko responded straightening in bed. "We've found we have a lot more troubles that we first thought… there seems to be a demon involved… you know. Thingies with demons, blood rituals, Angels as hostages and that kind of stuff are never cute innocent games…"

"You must find out more about this demon, Kazuhiko."

"Yeah right I'll go ask him right now." He mumbled ironically. "Wait can't you use your powers to know something else?"

"No actually. Good try though." She replied dryly.

"It never surpluses." He grinned… he knew she could see him, even without an image transmisor.

"When Gingetsu wakens tell him to report to me immediately. I have things about Barus he needs to know."

"Barus?" Kazuhiko's smiled faded. His eyes sparkled hate and he suppressed a grunt. "What's with Barus?"

"Things I need to discuss with Gingetsu as I said." Kou replied calmly. "By the way I want you away from him."

"From Gingetsu? Ok…"

"Stop playing Kazuhiko. I mean Barus."

"No."

"Do not push this Kazuhiko… You know I have no worries about bringing you up to a Court Martial for indiscipline…"

"When you asked me to take Suu you said I had shortened your life because of those things… You're getting the crappy end of that bargain, I must say." He said coolly.

Kou sighed at his attitude. He was such a child so often… "I mean it Kazuhiko I don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't have Gingetsu taking care of me for the rest for my life, Kou…" he said quietly, tenderly. "I need to take Barus on my own, you know this. It is personal… he's mine. You owe me that much."

Silence.

"How is Niko?"

"As cool as always… literally, too." A small, throaty laugh.

"Good…" the old Magi nodded, eyes closed. "Good bye Kazuhiko. Try not to get killed."

"Um… yeah sure, I can do that."

She opened her eyes and gave him a thoughtful look. "You know Kazuhiko you have a terrible bad luck… but maybe this time the ending won't we as always."

"Gingetsu told me you said the same thing when I took Suu…" Kazuhiko replied arching an eye brow. "Clearly your powers don't include forseeing…"

"You know they don't."

"About Gingetsu's powers…" Kazuhiko started lowering his voice.

"I know." Kou cut him off. She moved her eyes up and down. Kazuhiko understood… it wasn't a safe line.

"Alright then…if you don't need anything else…"

"No. Good bye."

Kazuhiko cut the communication and took the glasses off, thoughtful. So she knew…

Kazuhiko had recently come to notice that Gingetsu's powers were actually increasing…when they were supposed to vanish. He was a rather low class Clover and his powers should have started evaporating with age… but there was something wrong and they weren't following the common rule. The Lt. was getting more and more powerful over time and those same powers he was acquiring were starting to mess with his balance… it was more that what he was used to handle. Not using his newly gained powers made him have…. Some kind of an overload, and that was making his nightmares worse.

They had talk about it a couple weeks before coming to London. Gingetsu had said he didn't know how to control those new abilities. He said he was starting to hear the Low Waves… when he was only supposed to feel them flow.

Kazuhiko got off his bed and dressed. He went to the gym and started training against the bigger punching bag. Hitting something always helped him… that was strange. He started thinking over the things he knew.

There were the facts: a) there was a demon in this dimension; b) the demon had co-workers helping him in whatever he was planning; c) he had called to Anderson and Barus to keep trouble off his way; d) he had the three pieces he needed for the ritual; e) he had chosen Integra Hellsing to use her blood as a opening key; f) he had some way of repelling vampires with magic.

He threw a back kick at the bag.

Only necromancers had the ability to repel a vampire such as Niko. So there is one more: g) he has necromancers as co-workers.

Now why the hell would a necromancer help a demon in a ritual as the one he was planning? No human was stupid enough to not understand what he was up to… even if he didn't share it like with Integra.

Kazuhiko straightened and threw one fist punch at the bag making it rock back and forth monotonously. He stood making his knuckles crack, frowning in thought.

They knew quite a lot… and yet they knew nothing. There had to be a particular timing the demon wanted… a particular place too, maybe. There had to be something he was missing, otherwise he wouldn't be delaying other stuff… he could have taken Integra that night and he didn't, for example. But why? What else did he need?

Kazuhiko had heard something about rituals being better at a particular time of year… or something about planets being in a straight line… maybe some particular time of the day… he frowned deeper and hit the bag again absently.

"Deep in thought, Kazuhiko?" a soft voice. He turned. Walter was walking to him, smiling.

"Yeah, it happens from time to time." He replied cheerfully.

Walter chuckled. "A penny for your thoughts." He added sitting on the bench crossing his legs.

"Wow… have free time, Mister Butler?"

Another soft chuckle from the elder man. "Surprisingly enough, I do." He said arching his eye brows. Kazuhiko laughed and turned to face him, tightening the fighting bandages around his fists.

He had his torso naked and was a bit sweaty of the training, but Walter couldn't but admire his perfectly balanced body.

"I was wondering…" Kazuhiko started, very serious. "if this demon of ours didn't slip when he entered Integra's room."

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe he made a mistake."

"It doesn't look like the kind of creatures that makes mistakes often." Walter replied. "I believe there was a reason for his visit."

"Yeah but Walter think about it." Kazuhiko reasoned thoughtful. "He's spending many resources in keeping us on a certain track, like those guys you and Gingetsu found when I was in the hospital wing and that man we captured some nights ago. He's going through a lot of trouble to keep us busy on something… and then he goes around and shows himself to Integra just like this… why?"

"I admit that has been bothering me too." Walter said. "It is as if he was challenging us to be ready for him."

"Great. A dare." Kazuhiko scoffed. "I know of one female vampire that likes them a lot."

A chuckle from the retainer. Then he adopted a thoughtful look. "I must say Niko is a lot more than what she looks like at first sight." He commented.

Kazuhiko chuckled and raised his shoulders walking to him.

He suddenly sent a punch to his head. Walter moved faster than the eye and hit the fist away. He looked up at the younger man, scolding him both for hitting him and thinking he would actually be able to hit him.

"I just officially proved nothing's like it looks at first sight Walter." He explained coolly, sitting now beside Walter on the bench.

Walter shrugged. "There are manners and manners you know."

Kazuhiko looked at him calmly, studying him. Walter submitted to the exam, staring into his chocolate eyes. Kazuhiko smiled dimly. A kind, warm smile.

"It's rare the man that is known for what he truly is Walter." He commented lightly. Walter arched his eye brows. "There is a lot of misjudgement in the world. My first impression of you was a strong reminding of my grandfather… and you're the exact opposite. That's a compliment by the way." Walter chuckled. "I know I can be the pain in the ass most of the time, but really Walter, what I said earlier was honest. I like you."

Walter nodded, his eyes warm. "I know. I'm honoured. I like you too."

"Good then I declare you officially my friend." Kazuhiko shook his hand happily. "You're the second I have in years. Male at least." He added later.

"We stand in the same place about that." Walter muttered.

Kazuhiko looked at him with soft eyes. "It's a shame you haven't have time for anything else than vampires and company, Walter. A man like you would have a lot of friends."

"And you base your statement on…?"

"You're really interesting to talk to!" Kazuhiko replied. "You're not like those boring old guys that kept chatting of their lives…"

"Had I not been dedicated to vampires and company I wouldn't. Sir Hellsing took care of me since I was a youngster and saw to my education. I owe everything I am to this family."

"No." Kazuhiko shook his head leaning against the wall. "No you owe them a lot I'll give you that, but they didn't make who you are. There is a difference, a big one for that, between what you are taught and what you instinctively know." He looked into his eyes, chocolate orbs warm. "Particularly kindness is not something you acquire through books. Using your reasoning Gingetsu would be a killing machine."

"Is he not?" Walter muttered un consciously.

Kazuhiko glared at him angrily for a second. Then he turned calm again. "You don't know him well. I do, and I know he is as kind as gentle as everyone when he wants to. He was the only one with me when I lost Oruha Walter, I mean the only one that got to me. Surely someone like you knows that sometimes you don't need words to ease your heart. Gingetsu is the kind of soothing presence you need when you are pained in your soul."

"You speak of him as of your brother." Walter said softly. Kazuhiko smiled.

"He's somewhere between my father and my brother." He said. "He's better than both the real ones I assure you."

Walter smiled. There was a long silence between them.

Kazuhiko got up from the bench with a fluid movement. "I have a wild idea." Said naturally. Walter arched an eye brow looking at him suspiciously. "Come and show me what you can do what that old body of yours."

"I suggest you take it easy Kazuhiko. You've just got off the hospital bed."

"Ah, ah…" Kazuhiko looked surprised, mockingly. "Seriously think you can take me that easy, old dog?"

"I must say I am not as sharp as I used to." Walter answered calmly.

"Oh stop being difficult and lift your sorry ass off that bench Dolneaz." Kazuhiko said. "I know perfectly that you like fighting as much as I do, so would you drop the act already?"

"Oh? You seem to be very confident on how much you know me." Walter commented coolly.

"You can always prove me wrong. If you get up."

Walter smiled wildly and did so, going to the centre of the room with him. If Kazuhiko wanted a fight, he was always up to it. He took off his wire gloves and threw them on the bench.

They both smiled wickedly at each other as they assumed fighting positions.

+break+

Seras stirred and stretched in the coffin. Yawning she searched the control and opened the lid. She sat up, running a hand through her messy hair and looking around.

Niko was sitting on the chair, legs crossed, hands folded in her lap. "Hi Seras-san." She greeted smiling.

"Hi Niko." Seras said, getting up.

"Here, I have your blood pack."

"Oh, thank you." Seras took it and sat on the other chair.

"Seras-san I thought it was time to teach you some things of vampirism. I mean feminine things, the kind Alucard doesn't know. Oh well he knows, but he's not too keen on talking about them. Surely you know by now that he sucks as a father figure."

Seras giggled. Then she turned serious. "I do have some questions…" she blushed.

"Alright I'm hearing." Niko declared encouragingly.

"Um, I… I've… for the last year I haven't…" she muttered, turning a deep red.

"We're talking about menstruation here aren't we?" Niko interrupted in a practical tone.

Seras blushed deeper and lowered her head.

"God Seras-san you're like a little kid in many things… menstruation is something girls can openly speak of. I'm sure that if you as Walter he'll explain you quite naturally…"

"Oh God no!" Seras covered her face. "I would never ask him about this!"

"Well, seeing Alucard is anything but accessible and Integra is not an expert in the sharing department he would be rather the obvious choice…" Niko commented coolly. "After all he did raise a teenager girl. Integra wasn't born self-sufficient you know?"

"Actually I thought…"

"Don't be silly Seras she was a child once too. That she refused to stay one that's another matter… anyway back to the thing in hands. I know you haven't been menstruating and that's because vampire females can't afford to loose so much blood in so little time. Vampires have different organisms. You will menstruate once a year, in what is called your blood month. It's common that you don't have it the first few years of vampiric life, though so don't worry if you don't."

"Only once a year?" Seras asked thoughtfully. "that's so weird… I mean, one's so used to every month…"

"Yes I know." Niko said smiling. "Oh, naturally you can do as always, wear tampons or use…"

"I never wore tampons!" Seras muttered turning red again. Niko blinked.

"Never? Not once?"

"No! they scare me."

Niko cursed in her mind. If she couldn't put on a tampon she was definitely going to have trouble with Vlad's… male needs a few years from now. She made a mental note on telling him to go easy and very… very very slow.

"Oh? Anything else I should be recommended about?" a deep voice interrupted. Seras straightened in a gulp. Niko glared.

"Actually I'll recommend you not to listen to our conversation, Vlad or you'll lose a very important part of your male anatomy…" she warned. Amu7sed, she thought that would be rather helpful for Seras…

Alucard appeared through the wall chuckling.

"And none of your guns will keep you safe." she finished.

"Really? Um… I don't know… I'll allow myself to remind you I have pretty big guns…"

"Oh? Funny… I don't remember them being that big…" she adopted a thoughtful look, mockingly.

"Well, that wasn't your position a few years ago. Assuming you remember that position…"

"Yeah well, that position…" she used his exact same tone. "you speak of is no longer on my priority list, so you can start cooling it down right now."

Seras blinked. She was completely lost. What were they talking about? And why those weird tones they were using and those looks between them?

Finally Alucard laughed out loud and leaned against the wall. Niko laughed herself.

"I'm afraid we have lost you have we not Police Girl?" he asked smirking.

"Don't mock me Master!"

"Oh come now Police Girl… just healthy fun."

"You're the only one having fun with that."

"Um." Alucard smirked.

"I'll leave you two, I have to go do something." Niko said smiling.

"Wait…" Seras started but Niko was no longer at her side.

"What Police Girl?" Alucard asked sitting on the chair and putting his booted feet on the table, crossed at the ankles. "Don't want to be alone with me?"

"Did your hangover go away already Master?" Seras asked shyly.

Alucard laughed out loud and nodded. "Yes it did. Was I that insufferable?"

Obviously, Seras didn't answer, but as everyone already knows Alucard had a thing with scanning her mind, so she didn't really need to.

"Oh well." He shrugged. "Try drinking sake after almost two hundred years of drinking nothing but blood and then we'll talk." His eyes travelled around the room and sat upon the shelf. "What about the dog Police Girl?"

"Huh?"

"The dog… wasn't it for Niko?"

Seras looked at the shelf blinking. "Oh! You're right! Oh, damn I always forget!"

Alucard smirked. Seras glared at him scowling. That only made him smirk some more. Oh great, he was in taunting mode. Seras rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're so nice when you get upset that I just can't help myself Police Girl." He pushed her buttons again. Seras glared some more. And of course, he chuckled.

"Stop that!"

"Make me."

Seras glared really mad this time. "You know I can't."

"You could if you wanted." Alucard replied. "You want me to shut up, so make me." His logic, of course was overtaking, but saying it was quite easier than actually doing it…

Seras blinked in realisation. He was leading her again. She arched an eye brow and got off the bed.

No, not this time. He was acting like a total ass and she wasn't just going to do whatever he wanted when he wanted. She wasn't his toy. The expression booty-call came to mind although she didn't understand it and it didn't make her any happier.

She went for the door.

But when she was walking past him he moved faster than lightening, extending his arm and bringing her to him. She ended in his lap, red as his coat and without one chance of getting off his grip around her waist.

"Master!" she yelled at him.

"Calm Police Girl." He said calmly. "I can be as patient and kind as you need me to, but I won't take a no for an answer." He said seriously. "And I'm not using you as my toy." He added irritated.

"That's what it seems like right now!"

"Stop fighting me Police Girl before you get me really angry." He warned serenely. Seras sighed and remained still. She was lightly blushed for the position she was in, sitting over him, but she was more angry than ashamed.

"First of all Police Girl you seem to be getting the idea you and me are equals… we're not. Not until you agree to finally drink my blood."

"Is that what you want? Fine…"

"Don't interrupt me, and stop being so stupid. No I don't want you to drink my blood right now. I'm making a point. I'm explaining you that you are still under my command and my will, and as much as you dislike it you actually don't really have a saying on this… I'm being kind enough already."

"From where I'm standing at present I feel like your toy." She commented ironically.

Alucard blinked. "It seems like I'm not approaching the matter correctly…" he said quietly. "Alright let's try a different perspective. How do I get through that thick skull of yours that I care about you? Hmm?"

Now it was Seras's turn to blink.

"Judging on your thought apparently this is the right way to make you understand…"

"Don't read my mind!"

"Watch your tone." He warned.

Silence.

"Master… what is it going to be?"

"Meaning…" he wondered.

"I mean, what do you want? Seriously?"

"Right now I want you to understand. Earlier I wanted a kiss but I changed my mind. Of course if you'd like to take the initiative there I won't have a problem…"

"You always end up leading anyway."

"Just for this once I'll let you lead." He offered chuckling.

"I don't know how…" she whispered.

"Go with the flow. I already say I can be patient about this."

"You mean I do what I feel?"

Alucard felt like a big brother giving advices all of a sudden but he pushed back the thought and nodded.

"Yes, why not? Be wild. Explore, be adventurous…" he got cut off when Seras leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, surprising him.

Alucard slowly closed his eyes and let her do what she felt like. It wasn't like he was in a rush anyway…

Seras started by sucking on his lower lip. It was a nice sensation between her own lips and he didn't pull back, so she kept if for a while, from time to time switching to the upper lip and then, suddenly she got bold and deepened the kiss into his mouth.

Alucard, surprised and pleased by that sudden courage of hers, tightened his grip on her waist and stroked her hair.

He had to admit to himself… she was a fast learner. Well at least in some things.

A/N:

Arlight. That was chapter thirteen. Not a lot going on lately I know but next chapter will be quite moved. So stay tuned to see what happens.

Thank you all!

Namariel out!


	14. The Librarian

Chapter fourteen already… wow…

Enjoy!

THE LIBRARIAN

Barus got off the bed and put on his coat, smiling sickly. He always smiled that way. His smiles, apparently, were naturally sick. Like he cared, anyway.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs humming to himself a cheery Azuritian tune. In the reception he saw the priest having a tea and reading a book. He approached him tranquil, thought he knew how much the priest loathed his company. He was just so fun to tease.

He placed a hand on the table close to the tea cup the other fist in his waist, leaning forward to be in the man's face.

Anderson lifted his face, annoyance clearly showing in his jade green eyes.

"What do you want, Barus?" he asked irritated.

"I'll go drop a visit on Kazuhiko and company now. Wanna come?"

"I rather not. I'm not too keen on spending time with you."

"Oh really? You hide it well." Barus replied, unharmed.

"You are a seriously disturbed man Barus." The priest commented going back to his book. "You should get help."

"What do you suggest? Should I get into some particular religion?"

Green eyes shot up to glare at Barus. He was stepping on dangerous grounds. But as we can see Barus wasn't the kind of man that took notice of the danger signs on someone's body language, so the Azuritian kept pushing the buttons.

"I don't know of any God that worries a lot about what goes on down here…"

"Watch your tongue. Before you loose it." Alexander growled low so no one else would here the threat.

"Wanna bite?" Barus asked smiling. Alexander felt disgusted. He closed the book, got up and pushed him aside to walk upstairs without looking back.

Barus smiled and made a sound with his tongue, sardonically. Then he left the hotel.

break+

Walter was walking on the corridor, taking care of his duties as always. He was just coming back from the basement after leaving the usual blood packs for everyone. He was on his way to the kitchen, to prepare the night tea for Sir Integra.

A door opened to the right and Lt. Colonel Gingetsu came out of his room, looking fully awake and perfectly recovered.

Walter gave him a slight nod. "Good evening Lt." he said. "You must be rather hungry after your sleep. Should I prepare something for you?"

The butler had learned that Gingetsu was squarely opposite from Kazuhiko. Gentleness and informality were wrong things to use with him. So he was as polite and respectfully distant with him as he was with everyone else.

Gingetsu nodded shortly. "Thank you." He said coldly.

Walter nodded and walked on.

"Walter" Gingetsu called out. The butler turned to him politely. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you before. You didn't have the entire fault."

"Thank you. I accept the apology." Walter said more warmly. He turned and kept walking, troubled but not showing it. Just when he thought he was starting to understand him, Gingetsu flipped him right over. Kazuhiko was right. He could be gentle if he wanted.

Gingetsu went down to the basement, knowing for sure that Kazuhiko would be there with Niko. They met in the corridor.

"Ah! The sleeping beauty!" Kazuhiko said smiling widely. "I was going to check your breathing right now."

"…" Gingetsu walked beside him, back upstairs. "How long have I slept?"

"Take a guess." Kazuhiko said optimistically.

"…"

"Fine, be like that. I see why you don't sleep. It makes you grumpy. Well grumpier. Alright you slept three days."

"You should have waked me. We lost precious time."

"I was going to, but my self-preservation instinct kept me to it." Kazuhiko replied naturally. "You should eat something."

Gingetsu nodded. "We need to fasten work. I doubt you've been doing anything while I rested."

Kazuhiko scoffed irritated. "For someone that grew up in a lab you are quiet sure the world spins around you." He commented glaring. "For your information I have been researching and making reports." He added proudly.

"General Kou said some general things, I want you to give me the full report now."

"You already spoke to Kou?" Kazuhiko said surprised. "You don't loose time huh?"

"Yes I do." Gingetsu muttered, upset at himself. Kazuhiko made a sound with his tongue.

"Nobody blames you. Everyone needs some hours of sleep a couple times a year."

"Don't start." Gingetsu rolled his eyes behind the visor.

"No, I won't. I know it's wasting time." Kazuhiko replied naturally.

It remained a mystery to Gingetsu how his friend could be so nice, and yet leave no doubt about the fact that he was scolding him over something. The blonde glared at Kazuhiko and kept walking mutely.

Kazuhiko told him everything he knew so far about the demons and the rest. Gingetsu didn't say a word while he ate in the kitchen, listening carefully.

"Get Niko. We're going out." He said afterwards.

Kazuhiko nodded and they both left the kitchen.

Gingetsu headed to his room, but in the way changed his mind. He went upstairs to Sir Integra's study. He knocked the door twice and came no response, so he figured she would be maybe sleeping or doing something else. Then he had an idea, and following an impulse, something he rarely did, he went up to the roof.

She found her there, in the same spot she had used the first time. Gingetsu made a sound on the door to announce his presence. He was absolutely silent when walking and he didn't want to look like he was sneaking on her. It was rude.

Sir Integra turned, a half smile on her beautiful face. "A long time, Lt."

"Yes." Gingetsu walked to her. He stood besides her looking at the city lights. London was so gorgeous in the night…

"Perhaps you should start listen to Kazuhiko's advices and sleep more."

"Perhaps." Gingetsu responded looking at her. Remembering suddenly, he took off his visor and placed it on the wall.

Sir Integra looked at the visor curiously, wondering how it worked. She had never seen something like it before Gingetsu.

"Do you want to try it?" Gingetsu asked suddenly. Integra stared at him.

"I'm sorry. It's non of my business."

"I told you I would answer…"

"This isn't a question."

"So ask one." he replied coolly.

There was a silence.

"Do you think you hate them?" Integra asked, getting comfortable with his company. She signalled to his wrist, where the Tattoo was.

Gingetsu didn't answer immediately. He inhaled deeply, thoughtful. "Hate, love… they are strong emotions I am not familiarized with. I do not recognize them when in front of me. I don't believe I hate, in general. My deepest disgust for a person is shown in simple indifference."

"What about vampires?"

"No." Gingetsu answered. "I don't hate them. It would be irrational, like the deer that hates the wolf. Hunting us is in their nature."

"But you hunt them." Integra replied.

"I hunt them not out of hate but because I am powerful enough, and because it is my kind they hunt, in a way… " Gingetsu turned to face her, taking his visor in his hands. "If I hated vampires for what they are I wouldn't be different from the ones that did this to me. They hated what I was born as."

"It is squarely different Lt." Integra replied. "Vampires are made out of choice. You didn't choose to be what you are."

"No human wants to die Sir Integra." Gingetsu replied. "Vampirism may be a coward way, but it is one to escape death. Only people like you or Walter don't fear death, Sir Integra. You are too sure of your respective places."

The visor made a little sound as Integra stared at the man in front of her. Gingetsu placed the visor on his eyes and listened.

"Understood. Take my cape. I'll meet you downstairs." He said shortly. He gave a slight nod at Integra and turned to leave.

"Lt." Integra called out. Gingetsu half turned to look at her. "Are you not sure of yours?"

"Yes, I am." Gingetsu replied. "At least, I was… but I believe I'm starting to move upwards." He added thoughtfully. "Thing is, there's no place for me up there."

"So make one." Integra replied with her practical logic.

For her surprise, Gingetsu laughed a short, cynical laugh. No humour in it. "I don't fight battles I know I can't win unless I absolutely have to." He said.

Integra blinked. And he left.

break+

Kazuhiko took Walter's arm and practically shoved him behind a metal counter, shooting rounds of laser as he fell almost on top of him. The younger man rolled to the side, landing on his back, beside the butler.

"Let me say for the record Walter" he gasped. "You're definitely not as sharp as you used to." And he laughed. Walter glared.

"I was busy with the other side of the room. Thought you were taking care of that one." he replied coldly.

"Well, I'm sorry. Anyway you should have seen…" he was cut off by a light in his left glass. "I hear you."

"Where are you?"

"We're under attack in a room in the left wing of the old house. These are pet humans. Confirmation?"

"Acknowledge. Clean them." Came the reply.

"Acknowledge." Kazuhiko went to his knees. "We're clear to kill Walter." He said shortly, rising to his feet.

Walter imitated him shooting out his wires. By the vibrations on the thin metal monowires he knew he was killing his targets. The laser blasts that Kazuhiko kept firing lightened the room almost as in day time continuously.

Walter turned to look at the young man standing beside him. He looked at his face. Kazuhiko was comfortable with what he was doing. He didn't regret his actions, or the killing he was making. Walter wondered if it was because he was following an order, or he was just as used to killing as he was.

A minute after the room was clear. The temperature had gone up various degrees out of the lasers and the only two mean that remain standing could still hear, in their heads, the sounds of killing and death.

Walter looked at Kazuhiko again. He was looking pretty laid-back. He was standing straight in all his important height, inches taller than Walter, his left hand ravelled in steam form his laser, completely still. His eyes travelled around the room in front and around him, which lay in ruins.

They heard a sound from behind. Instinctively, both of them jumped to the sides, finding coverage.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" a voice.

"Damn it Barus, won't you just die and leave me be already?" Kazuhiko barked in irritation.

"That would be boring…" a soft chuckle. "Com out, Prince, so we can play… I even might let your annoying friend live…"

"Like you could kill him, anyway…"

"I mean the old guy."

"Stay away from him Barus, if you know what's good for you." Walter saw Kazuhiko summon a long sort of blade that seemed to have a feather shaped shield on top of it, protecting the arm.

"Oh… everyone's caring about the grandfather… I think I might have some fun with him too later…"

"I challenge you to try…" Walter replied coldly.

"What do you think your chances are against Walter and me together Barus?"

"I'd rather say good." Barus answered.

Kazuhiko looked at Walter. Seeing the butler smile, he smiled himself and went to his feet. Both of them jumped to Barus' swords without another word.

break+

Walking calmly, Gingetsu went out to the corridor and walked in the direction his visor indicated Kazuhiko's position. He knew Barus was there with him and Walter. Had it been Kazuhiko alone he would be worried, but having the butler there with him made him sure Barus would have a hard time getting his Prince.

He usually wouldn't have trusted his friend's life to anyone, but having read Walter Dolneaz files over and over again, he found him fitting to the task.

He found the hidden door at his right, very well concealed in the wall. Studying it attentively, he found the mechanism to open it. The door disappeared into the wall. Gingetsu, gripping strongly his sword just in case, scanned the dark stairs on front of him, leading down.

He found nothing too worrying. Some security systems he had no trouble in taking off. Going down the stairs in a steady, moderated pace, he monitored everything around him, silent as dead man. Well, most of dead man anyway.

He found himself flowing into an open space. The floor was covered in sand. A line was drawn across the room, leading right in front of him. Gingetsu looked around and scanned the place again, this time deeply.

Right. There were two werewolves taking care of the place. One at each side. They were held by big, powerful chains. He could hear their breathings. They were starving, and they could smell his blood.

Quickly deciding they shouldn't be a problem, chained like they were, Gingetsu started walking over the white line.

It didn't take him much to know he had made a miscalculation. One of the werewolves took a grip on his cape and the other had jumped on his neck, had it not been for the chain. Getting upset Gingetsu moved his blade n a circle, separating the first werewolf's head from its fury body. Next the other werewolf had a blade through its forehead, showing off his jaw. Gingetsu ripped it off the flesh and stood.

He kept walking over the line and reached a door. A heavy, oak and metal door. It had various drawings unscripted in wood and metal, but fortunely Gingetsu wasn't susceptible to any magic or religion barriers. Crosses, necromancy, or alchemy did him no harm.

He used his sword to open the door, pushing with his shoulder too. The door shoved open and hit the wall. Gingetsu stepped in a small, very dark room. It smelled humidity and dirt. Gingetsu looked around with his visor.

"If you're going to kill me, do it fast!" a voice screamed. A man jumped to him with an iron bar on his hand. Gingetsu used his left hand to take the bar and get the man close to his face.

"If I were here to kill you, I would have done it already." He spat coldly, shoving the man away, but kipping the bar.

The small man, balled and wearing half moon glasses, looked at him frowning and fixing his tie.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I need a book." Gingetsu answered, throwing the bar to a side. "A very particular book."

"Oh, in that case, you came to the right place." The man said smiling. "What was it that you needed?"

For a man that counted with that much security he was quite tranquil in the sight of someone able to easily kill him. Although he had fought Gingetsu, he didn't seem to be afraid of death, either.

"A bible." Gingetsu answered, looking around. "The Clair Bible. Have you heard of it?"

"Certainly. It is a very difficult book to find… and very expensive to acquire…"

"I'm not paying you anything." Gingetsu cut him off icily. "I had to kill people to get to you. I don't care killing you if you make me."

"You'll never find the book here without my help." The man said arrogantly.

"I know some interesting way of forcing you help." Gingetsu commented in a dangerous tone, rising the tip of his sword."

"Marvellous." The man commented cynically. He walked through a corridor between book shelves that reached the ceiling. He started humming a quiet tune as he walked. "So, the Clair Bible… the bible of all Heaven, Hell and earth rituals. You don't look like a man that studies bibles… what do you need it for again?"

"I didn't tell you." Gingetsu replied coldly.

"I could be helpful"

"Just find the book." Gingetsu warned.

"Of course… here it is."

He stretched to get a big book from an upper shelf. But he couldn't reach it. After trying a few more moments he turned to Gingetsu, that was much, much taller than him.

"Would you mind?" he asked finally, smiling. Gingetsu looked at him without moving.

"It better not be trap, or you will regret it." He said. He reached with his arm and easily took the book off the shelf.

It was a large, black leather covered book with the name of the book unscripted in silver ink in the centre of it.

"That's the one." the little man said. "It is a rare book." He said, fixing his glasses on his nose. "I hope it helps you."

"If it doesn't, you'll know." Gingetsu said emotionless.

The little man scoffed. "What a rude young man you are."

Gingetsu didn't even bother answering and left the room, with the book under his arm.

The little man watched him leave, smiling dimly.

Behind him, darkness twisted and shivered to form a figure. The man stepped out of the shadows, brushing a stock of white hair off his face.

"Did you give him the real Bible?" he asked silkily.

"As you ordered, Master Shamshiel."

"Good. They will play with that silly thing for days." Shamshiel chuckled low. "You can leave now. I find you no further use."

The man nodded and lowering his head, he turned into ashes and dust.

Spectres. What a perfect work hand they were.

break+

Kazuhiko stepped back, laughing out loud. Barus was laughing too. Kazuhiko used his right sleeve to clean a trickle of blood down his face from his eyebrow.

Walter was standing behind him, to his right.

Kazuhiko jumped to battle again, blade pointing up and with a wild laugh. Barus received him smiling as he repeated his nickname again.

Walter didn't like that man at all. He was twisted and sick. His way of fighting was unpleasant, full of traps and back hits. All he cared about was hurting Kazuhiko. Or doing something else to him that Walter found particularly revolting.

Walter knew what it was to have a male obsessed with one, he knew Alucard since he was fourteen, but Barus's attitude was very different. While Alucard had tried to seduce him, and Walter had refused, Barus didn't try to make Kazuhiko desire him, he merely tried to get a hand on him to play himself. He didn't care about what Kazuhiko felt. Walter didn't make illusions thinking that Alucard had done it, but at least Alucard would have never raped him like Barus wanted to do to Kazuhiko!

Walter now fully understood why Gingetsu never left Kazuhiko deal alone with Barus.

Kazuhiko suddenly backed away and touched his glasses.

"Gingetsu's got it." He mumbled. He had to twist to dodge Barus's attack and he fell to the ground, immediately rolling to his side. Stepping in, Walter hit Barus in the stomach, giving Kazuhiko time to get up.

He didn't anticipate that Barus would be that strong… until he received a hit in the side of his head that send him backwards.

Finally regaining his balance, Walter prepared to step in again, but something stopped him.

A hand in his shoulder, and a dark figure handed him something, pressing it to his chest. "Hold this." Gingetsu's voice.

Walter nodded stunned and stood still, holding what seemed to be a leather covered book.

The elderly butler watched amazed as Gingetsu and Kazuhiko fought with Barus as a dance in a speed he could only imagine. He didn't see the punches, the turns or the circles, he could only see the light that reflected in the blades they were using.

He figured that even in the middle of the day, and in the sun, he would have problems dealing with that Barus. He felt somewhat useless, though he knew he was far from being it.

Suddenly he saw something else. Three violet, feline orbs looking at him. His green eyes widened as a Cheshire smile appeared under the eyes.

"_Oh but you did well, my good little butler… you did very well_." A deep voice in his head. It wasn't Alucard's… it was much more cruel, much more evil…

He stared at the eyes, hypnotized by their supernatural glow. Then, one by one, the three of them closed and disappeared slowly.

Walter kept staring.

"Walter." Suddenly, Gingetsu's voice. The butler raised his eyes to his visor. "Are you badly Injured?"

"No, no… No, I'm fine."

"You're pale." Kazuhiko said. "Something wrong? "

"Give me the book." Gingetsu said looking around.

Walter obeyed and took a hand to his forehead. "Nothing's wrong… just a little stunned."

"He hit you in a bad angle." Gingetsu said, carefully touching Walter's temple. The man grimaced in pain. "Go get that checked out when back in the manor."

"Yeah… Sir Integra will have us both impaled if something happens to you." Kazuhiko added arching one eye brow.

"Barus?" Walter asked, a bit confused.

"He withdraw." Gingetsu answered. "Let's go."

Walter blinked. Everything had been so fast he didn't register every fact. Barus was gone, yes, they had the Bible yes, and he had, apparently, seen their demon. And he had the strong sensation that Kazuhiko was wrong… that demon did not make mistakes.

break+

Alucard leaned forward slowly, stroking Seras's hair with feline delicacy. The fledgling purred low. Alucard chuckled silently. So sweet when asleep…

He lightly touched her cheek. Seras moved in the coffin bed and slowly opened her blood red eyes. She sweetly smiled at her Master. Alucard returned the smile.

"Master… you let me sleep late." She said, stretching.

"Yes, as there doesn't seem to be any reason to be awake lately. We have nothing to do."

"Thank you." Seras sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Alucard shyly.

"Hmmm…" Alucard purred leaning back in the chair. "I sense a question coming."

"Yes… can I? It's a bit personal…"

"It's about Niko and me, is it not?" Alucard asked smiling in resignation. "I must say I expected it. You want to know why she left me, don't you?"

"It's alright Master if you don't want to tell me… I don't have a right to ask… it's non of my business."

"Why not?"

"Huh?" Seras blinked.

"Why is it non of your business?" he asked again, softer.

"It's… something very personal… between you and her, I don't know… I guess it would bother me if my fledgling asked me about it…"

"I'm not upset. I thought we were being honest…" he almost sing-songed. He tilted his head a bit to the right, observing her, red orbs amused. He was such a big red cat right now.

"Can I ask then?" she asked sheepishly. Alucard didn't answer, he just kept staring at her, head sideways, eyes glowing.

Finally he blinked, closed his eyes and turned his head to look at her straight. He lowered his head, thoughtful.

"Niko loves her country, Police Girl. Loves it more than you would ever understand… her traditions are very different form mine or yours. She was raised in a world of rules and behaviour you would find oppressive and asphyxiating… and she was taught in it that her country was first than anything else. She was, too, raised in a certain time… in a certain moment of Japan in which traditions were the priority. She already said she was born around 1700, in Tokugawa Era. Well in 1868 Japan went into a civil war, a fight between the ideals of samurais that then ruled Japan in the feudal order, and the new, democratic ideas that kept spreading like a virus around the world and somehow reached the island. Don't ask me how. Back then we were leaving in France. As you know, France has always been particularly interested in revolutions… and the news of the civil war in Japan reached us quite fast. It was a struggle between the old ideals, the traditions and things Niko had been raised to believe in, and the new, radical believes of the new generation of young Japanese idealists. Niko couldn't stay out of it… so she left me and went into a war defending the things she believed in. the order she trusted in…"

There was a long silence and Seras observed Alucard's features carefully. There wasn't pain in his face, even though his eyes were half lidded and he had an absent attitude to him. She was starting to recognise his expressions… He was sitting on a chair, legs crossed, hands on his lap. Seras shyly put one hand over his.

Alucard smiled sadly and toyed with her small, delicate fingers, eyes still half closed. Then he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"It's alright Police Girl. It doesn't hurt anymore. I am glad that she followed her heart. I wouldn't have taken it any other way. It is who she is."

"We are very different aren't we?"

"Hmmm? You and Niko? Not at all Police Girl you are quite alike."

"How?" she blinked.

"Um, I believe I will leave that for some other time. I have already taken enough of your time. Drink you blood."

"Yes master." Seras answered sheepishly. "What will you do now?"

"Mmm… I'm bored… I think I'll go tease Walter a bit." He smiled wickedly. "So fun to get him pissed."

"Don't get your head chopped off Master." Seras sighed, in resignation as she got up from her bed.

"Oh, you take away all the fun Police Girl." Alucard chuckled wildly and disappeared.

A/N:

Wel well well… I just got to get some A/S thingy there. Next chapter there will be some revelations and some OCxOC surely you know what I mean for those who asked. And seeing I'm stretching this thing like a chewing gum, I better say the end is coming. I have a lot of other ideas messing in my head so probably there will be other stories from me… even a sequel maybe…


	15. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 15! Read and enjoy!

THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

"I never would have thought there are so many rituals to do…" Kazuhiko commented looking at the Bible's size.

"You would be surprised." Niko said, carefully placing a book on the table.

"What's that?" Kazuhiko asked looking at her curiously.

"It's a ritual guide written in Esperanto." She answered.

"You speak Esperanto?" Kazuhiko and Seras stared in awe. Niko shrugged.

"I've had quite a lot of free time since the war ended until I was called to serve in the army… I studied many languages."

"Well what languages do you speak?" Kazuhiko asked.

"Mmm… besides Japanese I speak English, French, Romanian, of course," she smiled at Alucard, but he was focused in the book he had in hands. "Chinese, Latin and Greek were taught in my days as a Geisha, Esperanto and German because I was curious and I'm learning Spanish now."

"Wow…" Seras blinked. "That's incredible!"

"If you think you're done blushing Nagisa" Gingetsu interrupted dryly. "Maybe we could keep working."

"Yes Sir." Kazuhiko said sheepishly to his superior.

"I have heard of girls disappearing." Gingetsu said. "According to my sources, Hell opening rituals use, as gates, pure maidens, mirrors or clean water surfaces. Considering that and the vast space they will need for the ritual we can rule out some of the old warehouses in London and limit ourselves to a few we will have to go check personally."

"Pure maidens are the usual treat… how many have disappeared?" Kazuhiko looked at Gingetsu seriously.

"Twelve have been reported, but I doubt they are all involved in our business."

"Alright." Kazuhiko sat up straight. "But from now on I'm staying tuned to any disappearing of girls that might be virgins. I'll check that thing on the warehouses too."

"Yes go now." Gingetsu ordered. Kazuhiko complied immediately. The Lt. looked at the other people in the library. "How are you on the Bible, Walter?"

"Not good." The butler answered. "It is a strange mix between various old languages, some of which I'm not even familiar with, so I have some blank spaces. So far I haven't reached the Hell opening ones." He shook his head, a little frustrated.

"Niko and Alucard can help you." The Lt. said naturally. Niko nodded her head and approached Walter to look at the Bible. Alucard said nothing. "Hey." Gingetsu marked coldly.

Alucard raised his eyes from the book he was reading, eyebrows arched. "Yes, or do I have a choice?" he said as if remarking the most obvious thing.

He was sitting very relaxed, balancing on the back legs of his chair, booted feet crossed on Seras's lap. He wasn't helping in researching. He was reading a novel. Seras, on the other hand, was being as helpful as her little experience and knowledge made her able to. At least she tried.

break+

Kazuhiko sat in a chair next to Seras. The little vampire looked at him with a dim smile and he returned the gesture.

Walter, Alucard and Niko were working on the book together. The three of them were making good advances. The facility with which Alucard had agreed to help them amazed them all. Maybe he was curious.

"Are they getting anywhere?" he asked in a whisper to the girl.

Niko caught his voice and decided to take a little break. "We already found the section of opening rituals." She said. "We're getting close. But somehow I think the ones that wrote this book didn't think anyone would use the rituals they were making official, like our demons is."

"Ah, how naïve people can be…" Kazuhiko said mockingly, placing his chin on his hands.

"Nobody said this book was written by people." Niko replied. Kazuhiko and Seras stared. Niko sat down on a chair and toyed with a long, black lock of her hair. "This book, The Bible of Clair, was written, the legend says, by a Council of Angels and Demons, messengers of God and the Devil that accepted to follow certain rules to the world to keep some kind of balance. They call it the Equilibrium. The Bible of Jesus and its apostles deliberately left unsaid an important piece of information, that it's included on the Hell's' Bible. This Bible includes an explanation on the way heaven and Hell are divided. According to this book they are divided in Seven parts. Each part has a ruler, in Heaven, Angels, and in Hell, Demons. Each part of both Heaven and Hell has a meaning, and a mission. Though Angels are limited to their kingdoms on Heaven as Demons are in theirs, Archangels, and lower demons or half demons are allowed to travel from one dimension to the other. The damage they can do is very limited, almost unnoticeable. They are called hybrids by those who are experienced, like mediums or other kind of creatures… the Bible of Clair is a guide on the rituals and things that Angels and Demons accorded not to do to keep the Equilibrium. Another war between Heaven and Hell would result in the end of the world…"

"Another?" Seras interrupted. "There was one already?"

"Yes," Alucard said raising his head and leaning back in the chair. He was very serious. "Thousands of years ago, before man had a memory. It is a well kept secret. They call it War for the Rise, because the sons of the Lord of the Nightmares tried to rise to the Earth. It was a massacre… it ended in the Angels descending from their kingdoms to Hell's domains and virtually eliminating anything that moved… until God took them back into his light. That's when the Clair Bible was written. God and the Devil decided that the war between them had to reach an end before they destroyed everything alive…" He shifted in the chair and moved his fingers over the page of the Bible. "This book contains a fraction of both God's Bible, the one we know by Jesus, and Hell's' Bible. I believed every tome of it had been destroyed during the Inquisition… I use to keep one in my library in Romania but it was burned down… I'm amazed that you found one."

"Catholic Church had less reach than what they like to think." Kazuhiko answered. "You seem to know a lot of this."

"Devoted centuries to study…" Alucard replied lazily. "I had a lot of time in my hands and I needed to search for answers about what I now was."

"Well if there was a Council, something's bothering me." Kazuhiko said. "How the hell did this Demon cross over?"

"Hell… exactly." Alucard said, sitting up straight. "Thousands of years ago God almost provoked a new war… because he sent his messengers down to earth when he had agreed not to directly participate in human's development. The Devil got angry, he sent his own messenger up to earth…and God sent Jesus to guide humanity. The Devil insisted in God breaking the rules first… so God agreed to take Jesus back. Thinking God had broken the rules first, the Devil… neglected them a little, letting hybrids pass, and provoking the existence of creatures such as vampires and the rest… now apparently he decided to completely overrule them."

"Well if the Devil plays wrong God will intercede right Master?" Seras looked at him with bright big eyes, full of hope.

Alucard arched an eyebrow and slowly shook his head. "This doesn't technically enter God's jurisdiction, as the Devil didn't, apparently directly participate and this Demon of ours is being helped by Humans. God doesn't interrupt in Human behaviour remember?"

"But if our friend here has an Angel, surely he's doing something to get him back, correct?" Kazuhiko asked lighting a cigarette.

"I wouldn't keep my hopes on that…" Alucard said low.

Kazuhiko stared. "Catholic is a crappy religion huh?"

"They have somehow managed to keep the world at peace for the last sixty years, so… I would give them _some_ credit." Niko replied dryly. "And just so you know, Angels are not exclusive of the Catholic Church." She added closing her eyes and raising her eyebrows in an arrogant gesture.

Kazuhiko glared at her. "Ask me if I care." He said harshly. Niko glared coldly. "Thing is, we have a demon on our hands, a possible new war and no God to help us. Seeing it coldly what we have is three half demons, a Clover, and some human soldiers. I think we're having a hard time ahead of us my friends." He said, sounding pretty laid-back.

"Before worrying about how we are going to deal with our problems, we need to find the ritual we are going to face." Walter said rising his head. "Time is running out quickly. Where is the Lt.?"

"Gingetsu is talking to General Kou." Kazuhiko answered, frowning. "The Magis are getting impatient about our visit to London and Gingetsu is getting the worse part."

"They're scolding him?" Seras asked, looking like she felt sorry for him.

"They never have a chance to do it, so when they have it, they pull the best out of it… Gingetsu never misbehaves so this has been the first time in years that he gives them the chance."

"But, that is unfair…" Seras said frowning. "Doesn't anybody help him?"

"Nobody ever has…" Kazuhiko answered. "But he has Kou, that at least backs him up, probably out of guilt for what she did…"

"What did she do?"

"She was one of the founders of the Clover Leaf Project."

"She sends you greetings, too." Gingetsu said heading for the table.

"Oh thank you." Kazuhiko answered getting up. "How did it go?"

"The usual." Was the reply. Gingetsu looked at Walter. "How is that going?"

"Nothing useful yet." Niko answered.

Gingetsu nodded. "Take a break. You'll work on it later. Get some rest, Walter."

The butler moved his head slowly. "No, I wish to get the ritual as soon as possible. The time is slipping out of our hands. We cannot afford to lose it."

"You will be of no help whatsoever if you are exhausted Walter." Gingetsu said, somewhat softer. "Go sleep, we will gain the time back later."

"C'mon Walter." Niko touched his arm softly. "Alucard and I will keep on going, don't worry."

Walter nodded finally. He got up and stretched as gracefully as a cat. Niko admired him a little. Then she turned back to the book. She saw Alucard looking at her, grinning, and turned to him inquisitional.

"_I see you taking interest in the Angel of Death_." He commented to her mind, teasing.

Niko narrowed her eyes. "_Please… don't tell me you are jealous thinking I could get what you never could…_"

Alucard chuckled darkly. "_I have moved on into different tastes… although I will admit, he used to be a beautiful boy. And he had quite a lot of potential_."

"_Vampire hunters don't usually turn onto their preys, so I understand he rejected you, hmmm?"_

"_Yes… and we found a comfortable relationship as friends_. "

Alucard watched Walter leave with something close to a fond look that Seras caught by mistake, and made her smile.

He, who so much pride took in saying he had no human emotions, definitely did not only feel care for her, but surely also for Walter and Integral.

Thinking about it, Kazuhiko observed Seras and Alucard, he decided he had made a mistake. Walter's life was anything but lonely. Who could be lonely having so many people caring about you?

break+

Gingetsu sat in a chair next to Kazuhiko, that was silently scanning the internet in the search of old warehouses big enough to have the ritual performed in them, considering the information Gingetsu had gained from his sources.

Most of the abandoned buildings in London were back from the time of the World War II. Nobody seemed brave enough to either reform them and make them habitable, or simply tear them down and build new ones.

Scars are deep, the Japanese girl thought bitterly. Even after sixty years.

So: a) Big; b) close to a lake or something; c) far from most of the people; d) abandoned.

Easy treat. How many of those building could be in the metropolitan area of London?

15. Great. Guess who was going to go revise each and every one of them in the search of this damn demon and all his procession of monsters. If you said "Kazuhiko", you won a prize.

"You should get some sleep, too," Gingetsu interrupted his visor that was downloading information. "I got it from here."

"You sure? I can be of a lot of help, you know." Kazuhiko said, repressing a yawn.

"Yes, go." Gingetsu touched his shoulder. "Sleep until I go wake you."

"Will you be nice?" he asked pouting.

Gingetsu looked at him.

"Yeah, right… too much to ask."

break+

Kazuhiko dropped the coat on the chair and let himself fall, back to the mattress, on the bed. He hadn't known how tired he was until Gingetsu told him to go rest. He always knew thing before Kazuhiko. Maybe it was some other trick on his visor… he had absolutely every little stupidity you could find in its files. Apart from being able to connect to a world wide network. No one would ever know how much money he could have made out of blackmailing…

Stretching his arms and the muscles of his chest, Kazuhiko yawned, too lazy to actually get inside the bed, and curled into a ball over the blankets.

He was just so child-like when sleeping. Niko smiled to herself and appeared close to the bed. She stretched and took a blanket off the chair near the table to cover him with.

Alucard had taken Seras to drink their blood, so she had a little time free. Niko carefully extended the blanket over Kazuhiko's body.

"Mmm…" he purred softly and she chuckled. He opened one chocolate eye to look at her, sleepy. "Usually, I wouldn't tell a woman she reminds me of my mom, but…"

Niko laughed and sat beside him, stroking his hair. "You're tired?"

"I guess, a little." He answered, getting sleepier under her ministrations. "You?"

"No, it's the best hour for me." she answered.

"Mmm…" she wasn't sure he was listening anymore, his breathing slow and rhythmic, his body completely relaxed. Men are so sweet when they sleep… even Alucard. Smiling gently, Niko left his hair and moved to get off the bed and leave him to his rest.

"You can stay… if you want to." He said in a sleepy whisper. Niko froze.

"Oh…" she said low, surprised. She wondered if he was sleepy and thinking of someone else or seriously talking to her.

"Yeah… stay, Niko." He whispered.

She smiled, touched. Slowly, she laid herself beside him, facing his sleeping face. He was a handsome young man, maybe not as sexy as Alucard or as breathtakingly beautiful as Gingetsu, but he had his very personal charm.

Sighing as sleep overcame him, Kazuhiko moved his hand to grab hers softly. Niko laughed gently and put her forehead against his.

Feeling the touch, Kazuhiko instinctively moved towards her face, softly kissing her lips without actually thinking.

Niko opened her eyes, surprised, and stared at his closed ones. She moved her lips to return the kiss, but it wasn't a good idea, because, feeling no rejection, Kazuhiko deepened the kiss into her mouth, and moved his hand to her waist.

Niko moaned softly and that turn him back to reality. He opened his eyes abruptly and seeing what he was doing, he broke the kiss and sat up in the bed, blushing from embarrassment.

Niko lingered a little on the bed, then sat up next to him, getting a grip of the growing irritation she was feeling out of this constant game of cat and mouse. He always retreated in the most important parts!

"I'm sorry." He said finally, simply. "I don't know what came into me. I haven't been in bed with someone in some years and I guess it was a reflex. I sincerely apologize to you."

"Maybe when you're done apologising you'll realise you're wasting your breath." Niko said coldly. He turned to face her, surprised and confused. "And apparently you'll never be brave enough to actually kiss me, so obviously I'm wasting mine!" she snapped at him, got up and went for the door.

Kazuhiko lingered yet a second, looking into space, processing what she had just said.

He unexpectedly got off the bed and intercepted her before she got to the door. Using his much larger body he trapped here between himself and the wall, effectively pinning her to it. In an attitude much more dominant than she had expected he leaned in for a firm kiss, coaxing her mouth open without ever waiting for resistance.

Niko thought of shoving him off, but then… ah, his kiss. He was so _good_! His body against hers was so warm, his taste so sweet… she started returning the kiss gently and he calmed down to a softer, tender kiss that actually made her knees feel like jelly.

Suddenly he turned more passionate, and Niko reacted instinctively. But it was a mistake. He cut his tongue deeply with one of her fangs. Not having ever kissed a vampire he wasn't very accustomed to avoiding them…

Moaning a little he pulled back and straightening he took his thumb to the cut that bled quite a lot, looking at her sideways with his eyes bright.

She felt mortified by his expression and his blood. She moved to the side, sliding on the wall to get to the door, but Kazuhiko showed to be much faster than she had expected.

He put an arm around her slim waist and again pressed her to the wall. "Where are you going?" he demanded, and without even waiting for an answer leaned in for another kiss.

Niko hesitated, but his lips were just too irresistible, especially as they were tinted in his own blood. Niko insistently sucked at the cut in his tongue, coaxing the most blood she could out of it before closing it with her own tongue.

Kazuhiko gently broke the kiss and straightened to look at her, one eyebrow raised, obvious amuse in his chocolate eyes. "Is that what you wanted?" he asked.

Niko glared. "You're spending too much time with Alucard. You're starting to behave like him."

"No way, I'm just teasing you." Kazuhiko gave a step back to free her. He looked at her speculatively. "Well I think we pretty much cleared our doubts about this matter…"

"You could have done that before!" she said, irritated.

"So could you!" he answered. They glared a minute and then both laughed softly. "OK, look, this is anything but the right time to start a relationship… we should wait to get back home."

"Well, we did wait a whole year already…" Niko said smiling.

"Great. It seems like our mission here is coming to an end soon, so we don't have to wait too much. You think you're up to it?"

"Please, I'm a vampire." She said arrogantly.

"Right…" Kazuhiko muttered. Niko looked at him, a little worried.

"Is that…?"

"No, no, no problem" Kazuhiko caught her thought. "Just somewhat freaky."

"Oh." Niko smiled lovingly and kissed his lips lightly before disappearing to go back to the library.

When she sat back on the chair she saw Alucard flash a mischievous amused look at her. She looked at him, curious.

"You have his smell all over you." He commented chuckling, and then turned his gaze to the page of the Bible they were now in.

Niko smiled to herself.

break+

It was four o'clock in the afternoon.

Kazuhiko opened the window and leaned against it, back to the bright blue sky outside. He exhaled the smoke of his cigarette, frowning. It didn't seem like they were reaching any conclusions. They had been studying the damn Bible of Clair for hours now. Niko and Alucard had gone to sleep several hours ago at noon. They had the rest of the day to rest, although he thought that maybe that wouldn't be quite enough for them…

Gingetsu was speaking to General Kou. Daily report apparently. Walter was standing near a shelf, reading a book with all his concentration. It seemed to be an old Rune dictionary. Kazuhiko didn't know for sure who had written that Bible, but whoever did it sure knew a lot of languages… and how to mix them.

Kazuhiko crossed his arms. He shook his head, worried about the time running out if their hands as they tried to find in the Clair Bible the ritual that demon was going to use.

A warm breeze flowed form behind his back, form the sky and in the room. The sun seemed to shine brighter for a second, light falling over the table and illuminating the Bible. The soft wind moved the thin pages, flipping them, until it extinguished, leaving one open.

Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow as the sun apparently got dimmer again. He turned and looked at the sky, hands on the window. Not one single cloud in the sky. Yet, the sun had shone brighter, like uncovered for a second… Kazuhiko felt the air. No wind either.

Frowning, he flashed a mischievous look at the sky. He got in, closed the windows and went for the table.

"Hey, Walter," he called out. "Come take a look at this."

The butler lingered a second near the shelf, and then he approached the table. He scanned the page slowly, understanding as much as he could.

His eyes widened slowly as he read. He raised them to Kazuhiko.

"Dear God, Kazuhiko you found it. How?"

"Um… I guess a little touch of divinity…" Kazuhiko answered eyeing the window.

Walter looked at him arching an eyebrow for a second, and then he started reading the book again. So, now they had the ritual, all they need was to translate it, find the place and… well, the hard part: stop it.

break+

"Two days?" Integra snapped getting up. "What do you mean two days?"

"The Bible says very specifically that it needs a long period of darkness in the middle of the day. That means an eclipse. Kazuhiko found there will be one in two days, at noon. That is the time they will use. They can make the eclipse longer by the magic of the ritual, and having all they need they will start it."

"Well what are they missing?"

"Probably just you. Sir Integra." Gingetsu answered coolly.

"They'll have her over my dead body." Alucard growled.

"_Yes, that is probable_." Kazuhiko thought to himself, darkly. He knew Alucard had read his mind when the vampire wildly glared at him. Kazuhiko, far from intimidated, fixed his glasses on his nose, by the centre, with his middle finger, in a very explicit gesture.

Alucard bared his fangs at him, furious of his insolence. But Kazuhiko was just unreachable.

Niko glared from behind the Captain and Alucard decided to calm down before she got angry with him. He looked at his Master.

Standing near her desk, Integra calmly lit up a small cigar. She then raised her eyes to meet Gingetsu's. "So what is next, Lt.?" she asked coldly.

"Obviously Alucard, Victoria and Nagisa will remain here to your protection. I will take Kazuhiko and Walter and a large part of your men, always keeping an important force here, to find these Necromancers that hurt Nagisa. With them plus my own men I should be able to take them tonight."

"Very well then."

"Yes." Gingetsu took his visor off the desk and putting it on, he left the study with Walter and Kazuhiko.

A/N:

How about that for a first kiss? I just thought I had this little couple a little forgotten and decided to give them some attention. I mean, who knows what could happen in incoming chapters? Maybe there won't be another… (mmmwwahahahahhhahha) (Um, that's an evil laugh, yes)

Namariel out!


	16. Two days and counting

For Disclaimer read chapter one to eleven please… thank you…

Alright no more drifting around. Time to get into the real story. Things are going to get a little heavy and dark in next chapters, so bear with me please! There's not going to be so much fun moments anymore as I think it's time to get into the plot development but we had our moments didn't we? Stay tuned please!

"Two days!" Kazuhiko muttered under his breath as he adjusted his gloves, eyes bright in the night. "We're never going to find them in time… London is vast!"

"Your optimism startles me." Gingetsu commented.

"Sorry, ran out of it…" his friend replied dryly. "Seriously, I'm worried."

"I know." the blonde Lt. Colonel raised his eyes from his notebook to look at him thoughtfully. "But right now I need you sharp and alert, so don't panic."

"I'm not panicking." Kazuhiko said calmly. "Just trying to be realistic. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I know." Gingetsu repeated, this time softer.

"Thinking about it?" Alucard interceded grinning like a mad man. "You're the one that most likely is going to die, Captain."

"Well thank you so much for that encouragement…" Kazuhiko said under his breath. "Not everyone has the luck of already being dead…"

"Oh, I'm just trying to be realistic…" Alucard said, mockingly. "You're the one that has no particular special powers to protect yourself. You are simply, a man."

"I remind you I am in the same position." Walter said stepping in the van.

"Yes Walter but, you are already almost dead, even when not injured." Alucard replied smirking wickedly. Walter rolled his eyes. "But, he is young and not as experienced."

"Stop it already." Kazuhiko snapped.

"I'm simply pointing out a fact. If you don't like reality that is not my fault." Alucard said imitating an innocent tone.

"Bite me," the man barked.

"Gladly." The vampire grinned manically.

"Damn…" Kazuhiko rolled his eyes in irritation and sat down next to Walter.

Other soldiers got in the van and closed the doors. Kazuhiko shook his head, annoyed. Walter smiled dimly.

The butler looked at Gingetsu. He frowned a little. The Lt. was, apparently looking at Kazuhiko, very seriously. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

The van started and they left the Hellsing grounds into the city. Almost every soldier that Hellsing could spare in its grounds and patrolling was being used to track down places big enough to contain the circle of Necromancers.

They now knew what ritual was. They knew how it would go, what it needed and most importantly, the time it began.

The point of tonight's mission was to find where the necromancers were being held, take them out at all costs and make the way for Niko and Seras to help them. Alucard would stay as Integra's last bastion in case everything else failed and the demon got to the point of needing her.

With a little luck they would stop the ritual before he ever got to that.

They knew that the ritual would be held in some big, sheltered and clean place, where there weren't many people whose souls could intervene. But the necromancers they were using to keep the vampires out of sight were held in some other place at distance, where their chants and souls wouldn't be a problem.

That's what they were trying to find.

break+

It was about four o'clock in the morning. Still deep night, Kazuhiko was starting to seriously have problems keeping his eyes open. Seven places they had entered not finding anything. A responsible part of him thought that time was running out and it was urgent for them to find the necromancers. But a big part of himself kept wishing someone would say they should call it a night!

Gingetsu snapped his head up. "Team 8 found them." He said shortly. Kazuhiko automatically was plenty awake.

"Stay until we get there." Gingetsu commanded to the 8th Captain. "Head for their position." He told the driver.

The man nodded and pushed the engine to maximum speed driving skilfully across the streets of London.

Less than five minutes later they were in front of an old department building. Kazuhiko looked at it sceptically.

Gingetsu summoned his sword looking at the Japanese team. Twenty Secret Colour Battalion soldiers formed it. They had brought it with themselves from Japan. All of them had active modems and had a direct order of eliminating any person they could suspect a necromancer.

It was a search-and-destroy mission and Gingetsu never left anything in the air. No necromancer would live. Except one. The leader, to be interrogated.

Walter had only seen Gingetsu ask some free questions but that had been unofficial… he didn't want to know how he was in an official interrogation.

The first assault team broke into the building. They had there with them two hundred Hellsing soldiers with their respective Captains, plus the Japanese crew. The first team entering was Hellsing, followed by Gingetsu and Kazuhiko with their men. Walter was with the second Hellsing team. The others followed securing the building.

Security was expected. But not quite like what they found. The teams got separated. Walter and his took refuge in a hallway where boxes and old furniture were pilled up. Walter feared a trap, but it was quickly obvious that they didn't plan on taking a surprise attack.

He frowned when he saw that the necromancer's soldiers were bodies. All sort of bodies, human and animals. Walter used his strings to behead many of them. His soldiers acted perfectly disciplined and correct. However they had seven casualties. They had to shoot them in order to not have new corpses attacking them.

Using the furniture as shelter Walter and his team fought their way across the corridors in a deep struggle.

Meanwhile Gingetsu and his team quickly moved forward opening way for the Hellsing crew. The greatly advanced weapons the Japanese soldiers had made it easy for them to get rid of the corpses. They had only one casualty by a werewolf that Kazuhiko rapidly disposed of. Their heavy armour protected them well, far better than the Hellsing soldiers and that made them the perfect team to move the line.

For long minutes they went around the building securing the rooms and eliminating everything that moved that didn't have a uniform.

They flowed into a big common living room with a huge fireplace in the middle. Across them another door opened, a dark mouth in the wall. Without flinching Gingetsu lead towards that door.

He didn't see it coming. An invisible force shoved him across the room to the right, against the wall. Reacting faster than thought Gingetsu turned so his back hit the wall and not his sword arm. Just a little stunned he screamed orders to take cover.

Kazuhiko, who had followed him into the room, went to the floor and hid behind the fireplace. Gingetsu quickly joined him there scanned the place with his visor.

"Lt.?" his earplug.

"Walter." He answered.

"I think we found something you should see."

"So did we. Where are you?"

"In some kind of living room. There are monsters hiding here."

"It's similar to what we have here." Gingetsu said. "Our enemies are invisible. Be careful. Remember out priority is to find the necromancers. Open your way but don't get diverted."

"Of course." Came the reply.

Gingetsu looked around. The large oak doors they had just come in through sheltered his men.

"Kazuhiko?" he said. His friend looked at him seriously. "How resistant is the shield from your modem?"

"Quite…" he answered. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can it get us to that door?"

"Depends on what we are dealing with… I think that I can guard us from a few hits of what took you but I can't be sure."

"It'll take seconds for me to reach the door ad clean it."

"Gingetsu you don't even know what hit you, how can you say that?" he asked, frowning.

"If I get killed at least you'll get the way open."

"That's not funny and I don't want you joking on it." Kazuhiko growled. "I'd like it if you tried _not_ to get killed."

"Could you cover me?"

Kazuhiko glared. They both got up at the same time. Kazuhiko formed a big shield with his modem and stepped in front of Gingetsu, protecting him. The soldiers, catching up quite fast immediately were on their backs, making cover with his shields as well.

Gingetsu and Kazuhiko lunged for the door. Kazuhiko's shield found an important resistance to it, but Gingetsu was quick to advance. Kazuhiko frowned. He didn't see anything ahead of him, nothing that would be stopping his shield, though something obviously was.

Gingetsu ran with an asset. His visor counted with infrared heat detector, and he could see some humanoid forms attacking them. He immediately ordered his men to use his infrared glasses as well. Kazuhiko, obeying, saw the forms himself and frowned.

Although now he could see the human-like figures that were guarding the door, he still couldn't see the strength that was keeping him away.

Something else was bothering him. If they were with the Necromancers they were probably dead, so… what's with the heat?

Gingetsu surely had noticed the same thing, but he wasn't the kind that asked questions first. Sensing danger in his surroundings, he wasn't actually much of a thinker… but acted more like instinctively to it.

Kazuhiko saw, eyes wide, how he lunged for the figures, getting himself hurt in various parts of his body as some kind of tendrils flew around him. Kazuhiko could only see the light reflected in them from time to time.

Gingetsu got himself to the door and kicked the demon nearest to him, which seemed to be the leader, making him go backwards. Clearly he was using all his strength in this. Kazuhiko felt the force against his shield vanish, and immediately transformed it into a sword, lunging to back up Gingetsu. His men followed suit.

Gingetsu fought the thing with fists and feet for a second. Then, having him shoved to the wall he kicked his knees making him fall and tried to trespass his heart with the sword. The thing, faster than expected, shifted to protect itself. The sword however went through his shoulder, all the way to the handle and pinned him to the wall, with no chance of taking it off without outside help.

Gingetsu was anything but merciful in battle…

Having his sword stuck in the thing and the wall he chose to simply leave it there, and summoned another one. Standing in front of the thing, one leg at each side of his, he prepared to kill him with the new blade.

But as he looked into what should have been the thing's face his heart skipped a beat.

That thing, that black bullring, on the left side of its face, over his eye…

"No…" Gingetsu went down on one knee and studied the thing with his visor's scans. Slowly, the visor's advanced net formed an approximation to a face. Gingetsu felt himself paling. "Walter." He whispered.

That was enough to break the spell on him. Taking off his visor, as blood bumped faster through his veins he saw Walter pinned to the wall by his own sword. The gesture of his face, a terrible mix between pure hatred and deep pain, made him realise he didn't see him.

Pulling up his sleeve he prayed to whoever was listening that he could see the tattoo. He put it right in front of his eyes.

Slowly, as he understood, Walter's eyes widened.

"Lieutenant…" it was a whisper. "I… I didn't see you. You were like monsters…"

"It was a spell." Gingetsu muttered. Next he stood.

"STOP! CEASE ACTION! FALL BACK RIGHT NOW!" as his men didn't react, Gingetsu shouted it again in Japanese. His men started listening and obeying, only because it was Gingetsu screaming to them and because it was their language. They backed up back into the living room.

Walter himself was giving commanding orders to the Hellsing soldiers.

Slowly, the clouds of magic over their eyes fell, and everyone could see what they were up against. Gingetsu and Kazuhiko kneeled at either sides of Walter's body.

"Walter, be very still." Gingetsu commanded shortly. He said some words to a Japanese soldier that immediately started looking in his belt.

Gingetsu focused on the sword and it slowly dissolved into thin air. Walter gasped in awe. Kazuhiko immediately applied bandages to the deep wound, trying to stop the river of blood coming from it.

The soldier finally found what he was looking for and handed it to his commander officer. Gingetsu took away Kazuhiko's hands and without a word injected something to Walter's shoulder, almost on the wound's gaping lips. Walter tried to resist, but he was too stunned from the blood loss.

"What is that?" he asked in a gasp.

"A coagulant." Was the short answer as Gingetsu quickly disposed of Walter's waistcoat, shirt and undershirt to bandage tightly the shoulder and part of the chest, to keep the bandage in place. "It has side effects." He said to Walter. "You will feel sleepy, weak and dizzy."

"Oh…" yes, it did have those effects…

Gingetsu made sure the bandage was appropriately secured and stood. Walter, though not in his full sharpness, could understand him perfectly.

"Three units will stay here with him. I don't want him moved yet."

"It's dangerous." Kazuhiko discussed. "They will be sitting ducks! We have to take him with us."

"He's too weak. It's far more dangerous to move him right now than to leave him here well guarded. And he would be an obstacle. Stay if you want, but I need to move."

"You're not going anywhere without me…"

"Then listen to my orders."

"Leave some of the Battalion soldiers here with them too."

"No, we need them more."

"Gingetsu, I don't like leaving them alone here, at least let some of our men."

"They won't make the difference if the time comes…"

"They're not only better trained, but also they are better armed and protected and they can contact us directly. Please."

There was a silence for a second. Gingetsu seemed to be thinking about it. "Fine." He said finally. "Leave five of our men. The rest, let's move."

"Kinomoto, Nakamura, Tsukihime, Akito and Daidouji will stay here with three of the Hellsing units." Kazuhiko immediately ordered. Five men separated from the Japanese crew. Kazuhiko kneeled besides Walter grabbing his good shoulder. "Try not to die, Walter. I really want you safe."

He didn't wait for a reply before getting up and following Gingetsu and the rest.

break+

Walter opened his blurry eyes to see the inside of an ambulance. He tried to rise to his elbows to see the surroundings a little better, and he groaned when waves of pain flew through his body, coming from his left shoulder. The ambulance doors seemed to be open, as a soft cold wind made him shiver.

Kazuhiko's head appeared on the door. He smiled kindly at Walter. He entered the ambulance and sat himself on the ambulance bench close to Walter.

"How's that shoulder doing?" he asked.

"I will be alright." Walter answered. "What happened after I fainted?"

"Mmm… many things. To make a long story short we found the Necromancers not too far from where you were injured. Gingetsu burst into the circle, bleeding and so furious you could see the light in his eyes even with the visor. So furious he lost the grip on his powers and before we could react he had literally massacred each and every one of the Necromancers save for one. It was the leader. He was absolutely merciless in the interrogation as he made the questions and got his answers, and when he was done with him he cold blooded killed him. That's about it." The monotonous tone of voice Kazuhiko was using alarmed Walter. Obviously, Kazuhiko was not well.

"Oh…" Walter stared to the ambulance roof, swallowing the information.

"Yes… you should have seen how infuriated he was about what he did to you…" Kazuhiko said, in a low voice. Walter turned to him.

"It wasn't his fault… I hurt him too. We didn't know."

"Gingetsu doesn't care about that." He answered moving his head, worried. "All he knows is he hurt you badly and he could have killed you, had he not seen your monocle. All he cares about is the fact that he made a mistake that could have cost a life more that the ones it already cost…"

"How many casualties?" Walter asked low.

"Twenty Hellsing soldiers dead, eleven injured including you, five Japanese soldiers dead, seven injured." Kazuhiko ran a hand through his hair. "None of the Necromancers lived. There were fifty."

"How many did the Lt. kill?"

"All of them." Was the absent reply. "With the flick of a hand." Kazuhiko shook his head slowly, still trying to understand. "Within seconds. I didn't even see him moving. I think he… went berserk there for a second… I don't imagine he was thinking. He was covered in his blood and yours… he scared me." he said simply. "I, of all people never feared him, but tonight… I was terrified of him." There was a long silence as both of them understood what he had just said. "He practically fainted in the van. I think he used most of his powers. Oh, and… I doubt those are the powers of a Two Leaf." He added in a whisper so only Walter could hear.

"Very well gentlemen," a feminine voice as the doctor came in the ambulance. "Time to go home, Mr.Dolneaz. I will be giving you a sedative, and you will wake in the manor. Coming with us, Captain?"

Kazuhiko nodded.

"Did you have that wound of yours checked out already?"

Kazuhiko shook his head totally absently.

"Ok, take off your coat and shirt and let me see your chest."

Kazuhiko obeyed like a machine.

In a van, behind them, the Secret Colours Battalion soldiers had made sure no one outside their circle rode with them, as their commanding officer slept deeply in a corner.

Ok, that was the first step into the battle. Sorry if it was tedious, but I'm moving slowly here so you don't miss anything. I hate it when I read something and questions stay without an answer. So, hoping I didn't bore you too much, I'll tell you in next chapter the sky will fall on our heads.

Namariel out!


	17. The Hard Luck Team

Chapter 17!

HARD LUCK TEAM

A hand on his shoulder waked Gingetsu. He looked at the man in front of him. It was Nakajima.

"We're here, sir." The man said politely.

Gingetsu nodded shortly.

"Are we staying, sir, or should we go back to the base?"

"Go back." Gingetsu stood and left the van. He didn't want to upset Integra making his men stay on the Hellsing compounds. It was enough with Kazuhiko, Niko and himself.

He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts and went over everything that had happened that night. He looked at the sky. The sun would rise soon.

He remembered everything suddenly. Oh, Walter… Gingetsu lowered his head, taking a grip of his frustration. How could he have not seen him? He was a recognisable figure! How could he have not recognised his movements, his wires? God, his wires had made cuts all over his body and still he hadn't figured them out!

His hands turned to fists and he thought he was feeling angry again, but he breathed in and calmed himself, eyes closed. His mind turned cold again.

He opened his eyes and saw Kazuhiko getting off the ambulance. He was pale and serious, confused. Gingetsu didn't want to talk to him right now. He turned to get in the manor. He knew Kazuhiko was looking at him, but he stubbornly ignored him.

The Lt. got to his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it, very tired. Taking off his visor, he sat in the chair and put it on the table, rubbing his eyes. Running a hand through his blonde hair, he allowed himself five seconds of panic as he remembered everything that he had done that night.

At the edge of horror he realised he was loosing control over himself. His powers were overruling his self-control. He coaxed calm into his mind and analysed the situation as thoroughly as he could.

The conclusion of his thoughts came before he even started thinking.

He was a Three Leaf.

Blinking, he looked at his tattoo trying to understand. The tattoo marked him Two Leaf. But somehow he had evolved into something higher. Something much more powerful. His right hand made a fist.

He needed to learn to control his powers before anyone else got hurt. He could live with the fact that he had killed fifty Necromancers in one night, out of revenge, but if he ever hurt someone close to him again, he would simply kill himself. After all it was the most obvious action, considering his current position. He knew the Clover Leaf Project foundations would never allow him to live on, knowing his powers were developing…

"Maybe it's time to break free," a deep voice. Gingetsu kept still as his blue-green orbs diverted to Alucard's blood red ones. He was serious, though. No mockery in his eyes or in his voice.

"Why were you reading my mind?"

"Because I can..." Alucard simply answered. "You are exhausted, so I took my chance."

"Stay away from it." Gingetsu said coldly. "You won't like what you'll find."

"Surely you don't believe I will be scared of your twisted mind…" Alucard replied indifferently.

"That's not what I said." Gingetsu replied coolly. "However I find it convenient that you came to me right now."

"Oh?"

"I need your help for something."

Alucard raised his eyebrows and looked at the blonde man very surprised. Gingetsu didn't enjoy his company, it didn't take a genius to know that, but apparently he had decided to accept it. It took a mature mind to do that… but from there to asking his help?

Alucard sat on a chair in front of him and looked at him, serious. Gingetsu didn't joke around. He could act adult with him for a while. It wouldn't hurt.

break+

Shamshiel smiled to himself, hearing the conversation taking place in a room, far away form his warehouse, in a certain great manor outside London.

He should have realised Gingetsu would do that. That Clover never took unnecessary risks. However, the fact that he had asked Alucard's help did puzzle him. He could easily do it himself, so, why ask the vampire?

More startling was that Alucard actually accepted to do it.

Humans, or once-humans minds were utterly annoying. So messy and disorganized, so pathetically convinced that they had control over everything that went on. How could they not see how Demons and Angels ruled their lives? Could they be so blind they couldn't see the path already set before their feet?

Shamshiel shook his head, grinning that mysterious smile of his. He directed his mind's eye to the sky outside the warehouse. It now was open day. But not for long.

It had always amused him how incredibly easy it was to fool humans. So confident in their world of science knowledge, so trusted of their awareness of the Universe movements. So, again, easily fooled by their own trust in these facts they believed to know so well.

He counted in his mind and his grin now turned into a big, firm smile.

Hours now, and the eclipse would give him the power.

break+

Integra was standing before the window, looking outside at a bright blue sky. It was unbelievable that the sun could shine so much, if he was supposed to die forever tomorrow. At least those were the Demon's plans. But she would make sure that someone stopped him. She had powerful people beside her after all.

The phone started ringing. Integra turned to see it with dislike, feeling very disinclined to pick it up right now. Who was calling her at ten o'clock in the morning? She was supposed to be drinking her tea.

That stupid maid was late, by the way. She shrugged, telling herself that wanting Walter back was definitely selfish and inconsiderate. But, well, Walter had her kind of spoiled… so remarkably good at his work. All of it.

Integra sighed in annoyance as she noticed the phone wouldn't stop ringing. She decided she would snap at whoever was bothering her so, but as she finally reached for the thing it fell silent. She grunted in irritancy and stared at it, sure that whoever was so insistently calling her would surely call again.

A cloud passed in front of the sun and the study got a little darker. Integra inhaled her cigar and turned to the window, deciding that watching the phone like a schoolgirl waiting to be called by "The Boy" was definitely below her level.

She frowned.

No cloud.

What the bloody hell was going on? Integra watched the sun, frown getting deeper.

The cigar fell of her fingers to the floor.

"Damn it to Hell!" Integra muttered as she stared at the little bite-like black form that was now growing at a disturbing high speed. It was literally eating the ball of light! The eclipse? But how…? It was a day earlier that they thought!

Integra hastily turned on her heels at the same time she directed her mind to wake Alucard's sleeping one.

She hadn't even given a step when she stopped dead in her track. "What the bloody hell?" she demanded, anger growing within her.

"Ah, ah, what a rude little girl you are!" the Demon said, smile spreading across his smooth face. His eyes were closed. The one in his forehead was fixed on hers.

"What the devil do you want now?"

"I though it was rather obvious, since I already have my eclipse…" he said. His smile grew wider and Integra willed with all her mind for Alucard. But she couldn't reach him! "No, no, my beautiful maiden, Vlad is asleep. We don't want to bother him, now do we? No… you and me are making a trip. Alone."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Integra hissed as she reached for her side gun, eyes sparkling with hate.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say on it." He said sadly. He moved faster than she could think. He gave one step to her, took the gun from her hand and pressed her to the window with inhuman strength. He was just about as tall as she was, so they were now looking into each other's eyes, as he had opened his to give her a vague, pleasant look.

"Such a wonderful spirit you have…" he commented. Integra struggled to free herself but it was hopeless. "I understand Alucard once wanted you as his mate. He has good taste for women. You definitely honour your family's bloodline, little one."

That was the last thing Integra heard before a mind clamped over hers, pushing her forcefully into a heavy sleep.

Shamshiel collected her slim body into his arms and used his powers to slowly drift Alucard back from his heavy sun-induced sleep. He expected the vampire to have a full conscience of what was going on the moment he was awake.

Alucard was, after all, the most powerful vampire currently alive. As he thought of that, Shamshiel chiselled his name on the wall opposite to him, making sure he left behind him, as he left, a trace of black energy strong enough to make Alucard dizzy. He wanted him to know what he was dealing with, in case he still didn't.

break+

Alucard slowly emerged to the surface of his deep, death-like sleep. Growling in disappointment, he turned on his side, stubbornly wanting to go back to his sleep, but something wouldn't let him. Annoyed at an extreme level, the ancient vampire used his control to lift the lid of his coffin bed and sat up running a hand through his soft, uncurled hair.

What was keeping him up? It was early… although he didn't feel the sun's usual heat at this hour he knew that much. It was probably cloudy out there, that was common in England after all. Still… something was different.

He looked around and saw no blood pack. Of course, it was early for that. Oh, and Walter was at the hospital wing still, too. Apparently the maids didn't dare getting in Alucard's room. He smiled wickedly to himself. He got them pleasurably scared.

Alucard got off the bed and put on his jacket, thoughtfully. What now? Walter was asleep, Integra was dangerous lately, Gingetsu was always dangerous… who to bother? Kazuhiko? Mmm… no, probably not a good idea. Niko was sleeping and so was Seras… ah, ah, ah, ah. Mmmm Seras.

Alucard smiled maliciously. He slid through the wall towards Seras' room and stood beside her coffin. Using his powers he pressed the control and opened the lid.

Seras was asleep, curled on her side, peaceful as a child. Alucard hesitated. She was so lovely, lying there like a little child with no worries…

He smiled tenderly and sat beside her, playing with the tips of her hair, thoughtful. More out of routine than anything else, he scanned the manor with his mind powers.

Yes, Walter was in the hospital wing, but he was awake. He would pay him a little visit later. Gingetsu and Kazuhiko were both working on the computer. Niko was asleep. Integra…. Integra? Alucard frowned. Where was she?

He started getting worried when he called her with his mind and came no answer. Getting increasingly troubled, Alucard got off the bed and phased to Integra's study.

He froze. The dark energy there was so thick he felt dizzy for a moment. Pushing back his nausea, he looked around and read the scriptures deeply engraved in the walls.

"Come get her, if you dare, King of the Dead. Shamshiel."

Alucard's blood boiled in his veins. He immediately spread out his powers to everyone able to listen to his call.

Niko and Seras immediately rose from their sleep. Walter turned around, alarm written in his face and stormed out of the hospital wing. Kazuhiko's head snapped up, eyes wide, and he too shot towards Integra's study, Gingetsu closely following him.

Niko and Seras were, naturally, the firsts to come to him. Niko froze, eyes wide, looking at the writing in the wall. Seras gasped and clutched Alucard's arm. Kazuhiko and Gingetsu got there shortly after. Minutes later Walter joined them.

"Look at the sun." Kazuhiko was the first to notice, looking out the window. Everyone turned that direction.

Alucard growled, anger rising within him. How could he have not noticed! That had wakened him! The sun, getting dimmer, disappearing!

"It's started." Gingetsu turned his back to the window. Integra being gone, he naturally assumed the role of commanding officer. And as everyone there was more than used to following orders, his role was naturally accepted. "Alucard, find your Master and lead us to her. I don't care how, do it. Walter, get all the Hellsing men and organise them to be ready on the double. Kazuhiko, call our men, get them here right now, fully armed and ready for anything." As everyone quickly obeyed orders, Gingetsu turned to the two female vampires. "Nagisa and Victoria, both of you go and drink as much blood as you can take in less than half an hour." As he saw Seras hesitate, Gingetsu looked at her, severely serious. "Drink it or stay, Victoria. I'm not taking a weak vampire to a possible war. That is final."

And he left. Niko took Seras' hand between hers and they both phased down to the kitchen, where Niko open the fridge and offered Seras a blood pack. The girl didn't even doubt.

She wasn't leaving her friends alone in war because of her stupid human morality.

break+

Alucard focused all his will and powers in finding Integra's scent. Nothing mattered but to find his Master. Though he tried to calm himself down and be as dominant over his powers as he could, rage kept running through his veins, with the blood, like venom, eating him from inside.

He had failed. He had failed to protect his Master. Not only this, but he had failed Integra, who was to him not only his master, but a friend, a companion through long years of recovery after decades of being alone and in silence. The only friend he had besides Walter and Niko. His adoptive daughter.

Swallowing hard to bite down his rage and his frustration, Alucard closed his eyes and released all the power he could without making the seals silence him. They reacted automatically to the action, burning him, hurting his flesh and his soul, but Alucard clenched his teeth and sent his shadows out across the distance that meant nothing to his power, up on the sky, crossways the city in new, unnaturally long darkness.

This was his kingdom. Night was his reign. He ruled over it, it was his world, it was his element. Nothing could stop him in it.

And yet, his powers hit something and were stopped. Frowning, Alucard turned his attention to that particular spot.

A warehouse near the river. It was surrounded by a dark energy that was not his.

And there, in the dark, surrounded but a wall of impenetrable shadows, a faint, familiar light. And Alucard's eyes flashed a darker shade of crimson.

break+

Twenty minutes after they found Integra was missing, all Hellsing and Secret Colours Battalion men were gathered at the state. Getting ready for whatever would come next.

Gingetsu went in the manor closely followed by Kazuhiko who had obeyed his orders remarkably good. Gingetsu could feel Alucard's presence near, he felt it in the back of his head, but he decided to ignore it. Alucard knew what he had to do. Despite the desperateness of the situation, Gingetsu stood his ground on the matter.

He believed Niko had an idea of what he was going to do. That was Alucard's problem, though. That's what they had decided.

When they got to Kazuhiko's room, Gingetsu didn't feel Alucard watching them anymore. He was gone. Gingetsu was sure that he was with Niko, or near her.

Pushing away all his hesitations, Gingetsu made up his mind, and gathered strength and will.

"…I don't think the men will be of much use…" Kazuhiko was saying, as he carefully studied his modem to make sure it worked perfectly fine. "This Shamshiel doesn't seem to have organised an army to back him up. Not like he needed it."

"Kazuhiko."

"Yeah?" Kazuhiko turned and gulped a little. Gingetsu was so close to him they were almost brushing. Arching an eyebrow, the Captain looked at him inquisitively. What was he after?

"I'm sorry."

"About…?"

Gingetsu didn't even answer. He shot his hand to the nape of his neck so quickly Kazuhiko didn't have time to react to it. And when he did, it was too late.

He was paralysed. His chocolate eyes widened in astonishment at was being done to him. His body went numb and didn't obey him anymore. He fell forwards into Gingetsu's arms and realised he wasn't able to move one single muscle. The only thing he could do was breath normally.

He managed to somehow stay clear of panic, but as Gingetsu laid him on the bed and carefully placed the inactivated modem on the night table, he started getting hysterical.

"Calm down." Gingetsu moved his fingers in his neck again. The numb started fading, but he still couldn't move. "You know how this is. Stay calm and it will be better." Gingetsu stood straight and looked down to him, towering over his laying figure. "I can't let you come with us. It's the same thing as killing you myself. You know it. This is the only way I can make sure you will obey me this time. I am sorry." He added low.

Kazuhiko blinked and a tear rolled down his face. It was a tear of both anger and sadness. He was being betrayed, but he felt stupidly touched by it. That made him even more furious.

"_Why do you always have to be alone?"_ he thought to himself, in a desperate, ridiculous hope that Gingetsu would hear him. "_You're not fair with me, Gingetsu_."

Gingetsu stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder, not trusting himself if he turned. He could easily take him out of the paralysis, but he wouldn't.

"In case I break my promise" he said in a low, monotonous voice that made Kazuhiko sure that he was faking his calm. "Forgive me."

And he left, slowly closing the door behind him, quietly.

break+

"Let go of me this instant!" Niko twisted her wrists, but it was pointless. Alucard's grip was just too strong. "Vlad, LET GO!"

Instead of obeying, Alucard moved and grabbed her arms, pulling her close to him, her face inches from his, both pairs of red eyes flashing anger.

"If I let you go, you will go to him and release him." He said low in a calm he most certainly did not feel.

"Of course!"

"Are you stupid, Niko?" he hissed. She glared.

"What are you saying?"

"You unintelligent little vampire, if you take him with you he will die!" he roared to her. "Or do you believe yourself powerful enough to protect him? Will you stand by him all the fight? Babysitting him? No, Niko!" His voice turned softer as he shortly shook her with his hands, emphasising his words. "No. Kazuhiko will not live through this fight and deep inside you know it. Leave him here, and maybe, if we succeed, at least he will live to see another day. Maybe not with you, but he will live. Take him and he dies tonight. Is that what you want? You want him to die with us?" he rocked her with his hands, seeing her tears roll down her cheeks.

Niko looked down, anger fading completely, and nodded. She understood. Kazuhiko would live. He would live for both him and her.

No more lives lost pointlessly. Not because of her.

break+

When Gingetsu got outside the manor, all men were already in the vans and jeeps waiting to leave the estate and into the warehouse near the river. Alucard knew, as well as Niko did, that Shamshiel had a number of vampires and FREAKs ready to fight the Hellsing men.

The Japanese Lieutenant Colonel sat in the van, next to Walter, and in front of Seras. He was serious and silent. Cold.

All the way, the fifteen minutes it took for them to reach the place, he was silent and distant. Walter looked at him once and saw him rubbing the tattoo on his inner wrist, deep in thought.

Seras had never fed that much in one night. She had drunk three bags of medical blood, as Niko. Alucard had drunk five. They were all satisfied and full of energy. Seras sat in front of Gingetsu, and held her Harkonnen anti-FREAK cannon close to her body.

Walter carefully shifted his rings on his fingers, thoughtfully. If anything went wrong, maybe there would not be another day. Walter turned his fingers into fists, firmly deciding he would not allow anyone to hurt Sir Integra. It didn't matter if he had to die in the way, he would save her.

He could trade his old, long life for hers. It would be a fair trade.

break+

Everything was in silence. It was as dark as if it would be late in the afternoon now. And it kept getting darker.

Gingetsu looked at his watch, frowning. He knew that the paralysis he had pushed Kazuhiko into would last for about two hours before he regained control over his body. Seeing how things were going it was improbable that this situation would end in less than two hours. But, with some luck, for the time Kazuhiko could move not only he wouldn't know where they were, but also the battle would be advanced enough for him not to be badly hurt in it.

Gingetsu only wished he could be aware of whether he was well or not. The Manor was practically empty, for they had left only enough soldiers to keep it on its basis. Gingetsu had tried to leave Walter there with Kazuhiko, because his injury was still quite bad, but the butler had refused categorically to be left behind.

As they slowly advanced on the warehouse perimeters they were suddenly attacked by many kinds of dark creatures. That not only included vampires and FREAKs, but also werewolves, demon hybrids and other creatures that the men did not usually fight.

Gingetsu and Walter stayed close together opening a way towards the warehouse, but they were far away from the fences that kept it safe and it proved almost impossible for them to reach across the ocean of creatures between them and the fence.

Gingetsu summoned another sword and stepping away from Walter to get more room, he started fighting with both weapons, watching from time to time how his men were doing. He saw his men fall, one by one, until they were all gone and felt relief thinking that he had left Kazuhiko relatively safe back in the manor.

As he decapitated a werewolf with his right sword and a vampire with his left he raised his eyes to the roof of a near building and saw a line of ten snipers taking careful aim. The last one of the right was Seras Victoria, giving long-range support with her Harkonnen.

His senses told him Niko and Alucard were occupied using their powers to try and break the spells and the auras that surrounded the warehouses protecting it.

Alucard was at a verge of pain. Without Integra's verbal authorization, he couldn't have access to the higher levels of his powers, with the ones he could maybe easily pierce the magic shields. He was already using powers beyond the level he was usually allowed to, and the seals produced a burning pain he could barely stand as it was. And at the current perspective, things seemed to tend to get worse, as they usually do when they are very, very bad.

Alucard backed away to reform himself into a human form, gathering his shadows and clenching tight his teeth, his fangs at full length, thinking quickly. Niko appeared next to him, her eyes a deep shade of red.

"I can't break the shell." Alucard gasped through a wave of pain coming from his hands and reaching across his entire body. He was trying to contain the pain, but if it got worse, which seemed likely, it would get to Seras through their mental link. If Alucard was having trouble standing it, it would with no doubt knock Seras to the ground.

"We need them to reach the shell at the same time so they attack it too." Niko looked around nervously. The men didn't seem to be going very well. However, Seras and the snipers quickly got the situation quite under control as they gave a very important support getting rid of the bigger creatures.

"There might be another way." Alucard said, eyes fixed on the warehouse. Niko looked at him. "If you go into full bloodlust and thrust against the spell shell while I attack at the same time, maybe…" Alucard doubted and he didn't finish his sentence. Niko was powerful, but he had never seen her at bloodlust. He didn't know if she could reach a level of power high enough to be compared to his. If only he could reach Integra's mind…

"I'll do it." Niko threw her head back and separated a little from Alucard.

She opened her arms and allowed all her power to flow through her and out of her. Her hair grew longer; her clothes dissolved into nothing and were replaced as shadows that ravelled her body, replacing them with a tight leather suit much like Alucard's. Many ribbons hung from her clothes, as well as a silk scarf loosely flung on her waist, and her fangs grew to full length.

Alucard stared, stunned. He had never imagined she could reach that much power at her age… it was incredible. As instinct took over, Niko looked around in bright, dark blood red eyes, black aura emanating from her.

After flashing a look at Alucard, she lunged for the warehouse. Alucard followed suit. He released a big fraction of the power he could reach in himself and he immediately knew the pain was hitting Seras as he reduced the protection walls within his mind, but he couldn't keep her safe right now.

Niko spread all her powers and shadows, focusing on not freeing her familiars to concentrate the power on one breaking, destroying hit.

Accompanied by Alucard and his powers she hit the spells wall with all her powers.

It shattered.

Alucard immediately lunged to the warehouse, his way now clear to get to Integra. Or so he thought.

He didn't have time to notice Niko losing her consciousness and falling down to the ground from that important height, her powers drained.

break+

Shamshiel looked delighted. The portal was opening. Integra's blood was slowly running down the engraved paths in the stone towards the portal, where it joined to the Angel's, the Elf's and the Vampire's.

The dark mouth that lead to Hell was opening. The chanting was higher, almost roaring,

Shamshiel took a deep, slow breath, inhaling the dark power surrounding them. He tasted it, he enjoyed it.

He snapped his eyes open and he looked at the Vampire. After a final shudder, the thing turned into ashes and dust.

Shamshiel narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"It seems as I made a mistake. We will need a more powerful vampire." Shamshiel felt the shield shatter into pieces and felt Alucard's presence coming to him. His smiled widened wickedly. "I know of one that could be useful."

But, how to coax him? He would never just comply to him… not even if he gave him freedom instead. Although everyone might believed him mindless and selfish, he was pretty sane.

Ah, his smile grew even wider. Of course. He knew of a certain young vampire girl that he could use as an incentive.

And soon, Eric would come back with Kazuhiko and all players would be in the court.

He disappeared.

Ok, this one was pretty long. I know. But the end is coming, so chapters are going to be longer, very likely, from now on.


	18. Nobody is Excent of Fear

Chapter eighteen is done. As you can surely realise, things are getting to the end, which after 18 chapters has a lot of sense… I hope you'll enjoy it and tell me what you think! Anyway this isn't the last, but... it's coming.

Read on!

NOBODY IS EXCENT OF FEAR

Eric held the man while he died. His shoulder blades were pressed to his chest. His dagger was buried deep in the man's throat. When he died, Eric let him fall to the floor without any care. He looked around as he cleaned the dagger on his sleeve. Arching an eyebrow he finally decided that rooms were probably on the floor above him.

He sheathed his dagger and walked calmly up the stairs, knowing that very few men had been left behind to guard the manor. Stupid mistake. But then again, if Hellsing was already gone, and the world was about to end, nobody would really worry about the building they were livng in. Still, they should have left at least Walter.

Eric slowly walked across the hallways, opening the doors and looking inside the rooms, looking for one particular room. He killed the rest of the remaining guards on the process.

Finally, after half an hour of roaming through wrong rooms and killing everyone he came across, Eric found the room he was looking for.

Kazuhiko was still lying on the bed, of course. The paralysis was still effective. Gingetsu knew what he was doing whent he pulled it off.

He seemed to be asleep. Paralysis was commonly accompanied by sleepiness. Anyway, if you're paralysed, you don't really have much to do besides sleeping or staring at the ceiling... so sleep was good.

Eric slowly approached the bed. Someone had covered the Captain with a blanket. How nice.

Eric brusquely pulled the blanket off his sleeping form. That awoke Kazuhiko almost inmediately. Chocolate brown eyes fixed on Eric. Eric delightedly watched as emotions rummaged through them. First, curiosity, immediately followed by alarm as he saw he didn't knew the man towering over him. And slowly, they were flooded by realisation as he recognised the compromised situation he was in.

"Now, Captain Kazuhiko Faye Ryuu" Eric started as he slowly unsheathed his dagger and naturally left it into Kazuhiko's view. He was glad to see, for a second, fear in them. But it was inmediatelñy covered by a fierce look of anger in the chocolate eyes. "We shall see how to get you off that pathetic stage you have been forced into."

Eric ran his eyes across Kazuhiko's form, deciding where to test first. "They've told me pain activates the nerves. You do know it is your nerves that are asleep. Correct?"

He let the dagger's sharp edge rest against Kazuhiko's left arm. "Let's find out, shall we?" He shifted the pressure and the dagger went deep through Kazuhiko's sleeve and into his flesh, immediately bringing blood up.

Kazuhiko's arm automatically flinched. He moaned, and closed his eyes. But he still couldn't move.

"No?" Eric pouted. "Let's try somewhere else." Eric pulled the dagger out of him and observed the rest of the body. "Alright... there are areas that are more sensible than the arms... hands, face... larger muscles, too." Kazuhiko's eyes sparkled hatred, but he did not show fear.

Eric took the dagger to his hand. This time he didn't say anything, he just made a deep cut across the palm and watched the blood trickle down the arm and disappear under the sleeve. Kazuhiko's finger flinched again. He managed to move his arm weakly.

"Ok, we're making progress." Eric smiled and took the dagger to Kazuhiko's thigh. He strategically placed it over a knot of nerves there. "This should do the trick. I don't have any more time to waste on you."

Eric sank the dagger on his thigh to the hild. Kazuhiko screamed and lifted his thigh.

"Ah. There." Eric smiled and backed off from the bed as Kazuhiko quickly regained power over his muscles. "See? I did you a favour."

Kazuhiko felt his muscles coming to life and managed to sit on the bed. Eric stood by the doorway. Kazuhiko reached for the modem but didn't find it.

"You're looking for this." Eric showed the modem he had in his hand. Kazuhiko glared. "You can have it. I have no use for it. When you can reach it." He placed it on the table near the door. "Which will take you about ten minutes until you can walk perfectly. That is more than enough time for me to get to my car and leave. Oh, there's a motorcycle outside for you, and the location of the warehouse. You're supposed to be there tonight. Try not to be late. Well, more late."

"Wait." Kazuhiko stared at him. Eric stared back. "Thank you. I wanted to make sure I remember your face."

"Oh?" Eric arched an eyebrow.

"So I can find you in the battle field. You might want to remember mine. It will be the last thing you see. That is my promise to you."

Eric narrowed his eyes at him. Then he turned and left. Kazuhiko grabbed the dagger's handle and breathed in. He brusquely took it off his flesh with a horrible suction noise, and tossed aside.

He gasped and went to his feet.

break+

Gingetsu raised his eyes when he heard a strange noise. He saw Niko fall unconcious to the ground and hit the floor a few meters from him. He turned and looked behind him. Walter was too far. Gingetsu could see his wires flying around him like a spiderweb projected on the sky.

Gingetsu turned back and literally opened a way towards where Niko had fell. He decapitated and cut through everything on his way that wasn't wearing a Hellsing or SBC uniform.

Slowly, but surely, he got to Niko's side. He slaughtered the creatures that were already on her. He looked for some place where he could place her and keep her safe but he didn't find any clear space.

Ultimately he decided to take her inside the fences. He had seen Alucard and her break the spell shield, and the metal fences seemed fragile.

He collected her in his arms and ran to them. Three werewolves intercepted him. He shifted his sword, but with Niko in his arms it was rather impossible to fight them. He could conjure a laser...

But it wasn't necessary. Walter's wires flew around him tearing the three creatures apart. Less than a second later the butler was beside him.

"I saw Miss Niko falling." He explained.

"Good. Open the fences."

Walter obeyed. Before Gingetsu could focus his eyes on the wires the fences flew open. Gingetsu and Walter went through them carrying Niko. They were followed by a flood of creatures willing to take Niko's powerful blood.

Gingetsu went to his knees and set her carefully on the floor, still holding her upper body. He stared at her.

"Walter" he called. The butler backed off to look at him while still rejecting his enemies. "Cover me."

"Yes, Lt." Walter stepped in front of him, protecting him. He half turned to see what he was doing.

Gingetsu seemed hesitant. He was holding Niko with her back against his thigh, holding her shoulder with his arm. In his other hand he still held his sword. Then he lifted the sword and lightly sank it in the floor beside him.

After another hesitation, he quickly ran his wrist through the blade and made a deep cut in it. Blood started running out inmediately. Walter gasped as he saw Gingetsu prestly push his wrist against her lips.

"Drink, Niko." He murmured shaking he slightly.

Niko's lips started working on their own accord. They stuck to his wrist and sucked the blood out directly from the vein avidly.

Gingetsu crouched lightly. A swoop of pleasure came over him. He immediately pushed it away, but somehow remained, and he felt dizzy. Niko's eyes popped open. She drew up her hands and took his arm firmly, but not hurting him.

Walter kept staring as she fed off the Lt., her eyes fixed on his visor. After what seemed an eternity to Walter, she blinked and backed off, gently licking the wound. Walter noticed Gingetsu was pale and shaky.

"You gave her too much, Lt." He said, worried. "Far too much."

"I'm fine."

"Gingetsu, you should rest." Niko slowly, elegantly raising to her feet, looking down at him with tender eyes. "We will take care of it from here."

"I said I'm fine." Gingetsu stood. He swayed a little but inmediately regained balance. "We need to get in that warehouse. You have to help Alucard."

"He will be alright, he is powerful..."

"He is out of his league." Gingetsu repleid codly, touching his temple, apparently having a headache. "Go."

Niko stared at him, analyzing the situation for a second. She was worried about him. She could feel too much of his blood running through her veins. It was quickly mixing with her own, already mixed with Alucard's and she felt now more powerful than ever. She didn't want to leave Gingetsu in that weakened state... but then again, he was right about Alucard. He would need her help. And Walter could guard Gingetsu... but he was injured.

Finally she nodded her head and took off, flying towards the building.

Gingetsu remained still a moment, gaining back his full senses. When he felt capable of continuing, he made a gesture to Walter and started walking in that direction.

Then he stopped.

A heavy silence flew around them, save for the battle sounds at their backs.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" a very known voice asked in amusement. "Leiutenant Colonel Gingetsu, and his newer loyal pet. Where did you leave my Prince, Clover?"

break+

Alucard studied the scene as fast as he could. He saw Integra lying on a black stone henge, her blood running down the marks on it.

The blood went into some kind of pool, where it mixed with other kinds of bloods. Around them, like in a circle, sorcerers stood still chanting, though the ritual seemed stopped for some reason. Between every sorcerer there was a young girl tied up and on her knees. Most of them were crying. In a wider circle behind them there were important mirrors and glass pools with cristaline water. Apparently they were using everything that could maybe help. Not leaving anything for the chance...

He diverted his red eyes to the man standing near him. He seemed a common human, dressed in a grey sport suit with a white dress shirt. He wasn't very tall. But the dark aura emanating from him was enough to set Alucard's senses off balance, when it was combined with the sharp pain he was already in.

The man looked at him smiling pleasently. He clapped his hands three times at him. Alucard glared pure hatred.

"Welcome, Vlad Dracula. Or is it Alucard, they call you now?"

"You are Shamshiel." Alucard growled.

"I am indeed. Very clever."

Alucard brusquely jumped on him, claws and fangs ready to attack. But he was rejected by something he didn't even have the time to see, and flew right to the other side of the warehouse.

"_That_, however, was not so clever." Shamshiel commented smiling. Alucard stood again, getting rid of his glases, hat and coat. "Oh... did I make you mad? How rude. I apologize. Let's have a civilized talk, shall we?"

"No. I'll kill you."

"How rude! I had been told you were a gentleman. Now now, let's just speak for a second."

"We'll speak in Hell." Alucard attacked again, this time displaying more of his powers. But he still couldn't have access to his higher levels: Integra was out. Again, he was easily rejected and sent backwards.

"You'll hurt yourself." Shamshiel calmly commented. "Would it not be better if you would just listen to what I have to say?"

Alucard bared his fangs at him. Shamhsiel didn't even flinch.

"What an unreasonable young man." He said, narrowing his eyes open. "If you won't do it yourself I'll have to do it for you."

Alucard was paralysed. He widened his eyes staring at Shamshiel.

"See, I have control over you because you are a being of darkness. I rule the night, and so I rule you. Now, from ruler to servant, I will be kind enough to offer you a deal."

Alucard narrowed his eyes.

"Come with me." He said in a low, calm voice. Alucard stared. "Join me. I will give you things you can now only dream of. Freedom, power, you can even have your kingdom of Wallachia back. I can do these things... I can give you what you want most. You will have your kingdom of destruction, of death, the one you wanted..."

"I never wanted that." Alucard cut in a low, cold voice. "What would be the point of ruling over a cementry? I do not want dead servants, I do not need them."

"Perhaps... but what about freedom?"

Alucard didn't say anything.

"That you cannot have. If you insist in saving Integra you know she will have a son and pass you on to the next generation of Hellsings. She won't let you free... and then, you will be put aside like Arthur did, until you are needed again, like a simple war weapon... alone, in the dungeon, again." Alucard looked away, his face emotionless.

"That you cannot handle, Alucard. You could never handle loneliness very well. Not to mention you have become quite fond of one particular young vampire..."

Alucard's eyes shot back to him. "Leave her alone." He inmidiately said in a growl, anger growing in him again.

Shamshiel chuckled. "I will think about it. Depending on your answer."

"I said..."

"I heard you. You can have your future with her, if you join me now. Be free to take her wherever you want to, whenever you want to. Make her your mistress of the undead, your No Life Queen..."

His voice died. Alucard had his eyes closed, images roaming through his mind. Images of the life he could have with her, with Seras, if he agreed... freedom...

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Shamshiel, face expressionless.

"She would hate me if I did that…" He said very low. "She would never love a coward. She would never come with me if I agree. That's not the man she fell in love with. I would rather die like this and let her know I fought that live with her rejecting me, and with my tail between my legs. But surely" he added, smiling a hard, cold smile. "you already knew that, almighty Shamshiel."

Shamshiel's smile disappeared. His eyes opened and he glared at the vampire in front of him.

"I thought you would be smart enough to come to your senses." Shamshiel said slowly. "But I must have made a mistake. Obviously, I overestimated you."

Alucard felt the paralysis leaving him and moved his hands and arms as he straightened. Still his head down, he raised his eyes to meet Shamshiel's gaze. He would probably kill him now. All he could think about was he had failed Integra and betrayed Seras, by leaving her alone. Hopefully, Niko and the others would come in time to stop the ritual once he was gone. If Shamshiel was anything like himself, he would take his time torturing him before... that should give them some time to...

"However" Shamshiel smield a wicked, cold smile and opened his third eye on his forehead. "I know a way to make you help me."

"How would that be?" Alucard used an indifferent, uninterested tone.

The eye on Shamshiel's forehead started glowing red. Alucard felt a tad uneasy about it, but immediately hid it.

A red light glowed in front of Shamshiel. Alucard arched an eyebrow.

Then the light expanded and transformed into a figure, and finally, into Seras.

Alucard's eyes widened. For the first time in centuries he was scared. Terrified.

Seras gasped a little, grabbing her chest, then looked up and around. She focused on Alucard and smiled a confused smile. She felt secure with him around...

Shamshiel ravelled an arm around her neck and pressed her back against his chest. Alucard moved but immediately stopped, scared. Seras squeaked, surprised, and took her hands to the arm around her neck. She tried to fight it, but there was no point.

She closed her eyes and moved, but Shamshiel restricted her body as easy as if it were the one of a little child.

Seras opened her eyes and looked at Alucard, scare mixed with a plea in her eyes. And then, inmediately, that was replaced by courage and a firm will. She wasn't going to be the damsel in distress. She wasn't giving up.

If only Alucard could be as brave as her right now... but he diverted his eyes to the place in the circle that the vampire should be occupying.

For the first time after nearly four centuries, the No Life King wished that someone or something above or beneath him was watching, because if it did not intervene soon... he would be in that spot.

Very well, chapter 18. Things ARE getting a little dramatic I know, but, learn to excuse me... things did get out of hand in this last chapters. I made it too big, I guess...

Kisses and Luck

Namariel Out!


	19. Two Down, One to Go

Chapter 19 on the desk. I thought I was quite bitchy with the last cliffhanger so I decided to update sooner this time. Don't hate me, I had to keep you interested!

Um… see if you enjoy it…

TWO DOWN, ONE TO GO

Gingetsu stood still, facing Barus. Walter was beside him, his wires tense in his fingers, ready for the attack. Barus, however, kept smiling insanely.

"So?" he asked. "Where is the Prince?"

"Don't worry about him Barus." Was the cold answer as Gingetsu summoned his sword and gave a step forward. "Worry about us."

Without another word he jumped to the attack. Walter followed him suit. He was quite sick of this man and his games. He wanted him gone.

Barus dodged Gingetsu's first attack and summoned his two big blades chained to his wrists. He assumed a defensive position with both of them in his sight.

This time Walter made the first move. Barus succesfully got away from most of his wires, but three of them held his right arm, keeping him still enough time for Gingetsu to jump over him and make a deep cut on his chest. Barus rolled to the side and pressed his sword against the wires.

Walter was surprised by a shock shot coming to him through the monowires that knocked him off his feet, but did not leave him unconscious.

Barus got rid of the wires and stood again, smiling.

A second later Gingetsu and him were trapped in a fight that most clearly was to death. They were both formidable. A low cut was followed by a hit, a high one by a kick. They turned and faced each other again without losing a second. Neither left an opportunity without taking advantage of it.

For long minutes Walter watched them fight fascinated by their fluid movements. They were as quick as Alucard, and just as viscious. They didn't follow any rules of engagement. Gingetsu had seemed to forget them, as all he cared was to finally kill Barus.

Barus sent a blade to Gingetsu's side. He stopped it with his. At the same time he turned to avoid the second blade, and inmediately assumed his position again. Barus jumped a few feet back, to gain distance. He kept smiling.

"Are you bored yet?" he asked, cleaning a trickle of blood down his cheek with his thumb, the one he then took to his mouth, licking the blood off it.

Gingetsu didn't flinch. "Not until you're dead." He said coldly.

"How rude. You know, we're gonna be at this all day. Why not try something different? I have a little experiment I'd like to try."

"Play time is over, Barus. You're dying tonight." Gingetsu growled low, and gave a step forward to rise into another engagement.

But something was off. Gingetsu stopped dead on his track and stumbled a little. Walter immediately felt alarmed.

Gingetsu half turned his head to the side, and shook it slightly, like trying to clear his vision. Walter saw him taking his left hand to his temple.

"Any change?" asked Barus, almost sing-songing it. Walter stared in horror as Gingetsu stumbled and swayed on his feet. However he remained standing, somewhat regaining his balance by moving his feet.

He raised his head and looked at barus, clenching his teeth. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Barus pouted. "Only dizzyness? Oh... I was going for something a little more... radical." He smiled wickedly.

"What are you doing?" Gingetsu repeated. Walter was at his side in a second, ready to catch him if he fell, but Gingetsu seemed stable.

"Oh, you want to know? Alright." Barus stuck his hand on his pocket and reached for something in it. After a second he emerged with some kind of device on his hand. "This" he showed the device "Is an ultrasound emisor. This is the one thing that can make the Lt. fall into a coma and do us, poor mortals no harm. He is the only one that can hear it."

Walter inmediately sent his wires against him to retrieve the device. Barus jumped off his range like a gigantic cat.

"No no, Mr. Butler. Try that little tantrum again and I'll make sure the Lt. doesn't live through the hour."

Walter glared pure hatred but drew back his wires.

Barus smiled again. "Let's see what we can do with this little thing." He said. He moved his fingers over the device.

Gingetsu's sword fell to the ground and disappeared in a flash of light. The Lt. took his hands to his head and moaned softly. Walter put a hand in his back, desperately looking for a solution, but Barus seemed to be in control right now.

Gingetsu felt needles were stabbing his head continuously. Through the clouds that were forming in his mind he could see Barus and the thing in his hands, and knew that he had to stop this. But his body didn't respond to him anymore. He could barely stand, and Walter was helping him, although he hated to admit it.

Then there was Walter... he was skilfull enough to help him, at least distracting Barus for a second, but he most likely would not be able to take Barus alone. At least, not in his current injured state.

Gingetsu felt a terrible pain going through his body, from his head. He moaned again and went down to a knee. Walter tried to support him, but ended up simply softening the fall. He kneeled beside him with an arm around his back, trying to calm him. Gingetsu barely heard his voice. He felt in too much pain to listen.

He hadn't felt that much pain in years, since leaving the Lab. And it was getting worse. He gritted his teeth and his jaw, effectively avoiding a scream, but moaned one more time, now louder.

"Lieutenant, God, try to resist." He heard Walter whisper. He felt him leaving his side and knew he was going to attack Barus. He tried to catch him to keep him from doing it but he felt numb and slow. He didn't reach him.

Walter threw his wires right to Barus. The Azuritian only reacted at last moment, dodging and turning to a side, drawing his long blades. Walter knew he had to evoid them now, after the shock shot he had received from them. It would be difficult, but he was a skilled warrior.

Barus hissed and touched the device. Walter heard Gingetsu shortly scream in pain but chose to push back the distraction and get fully into the fight.

Barus was fast. He dodged the wires turning and jumping like a sick mix between a ballet dancer and a huge wild cat. Walter soon realised his strategy was going to get him tired. He narrowed his eyes as Barus jumped back to avoid his wires. That wouldn't work. Using his monowires didn't tire Walter. It was more likely Barus would get tired first.

"Now Butler" Barus said smiling. "Played enough already? I can see why Gingetsu and Kazuhiko like you, but you're still in disadvantage. I'll show you."

Barus effectively dodged his wires by jumping in the air and lunged down to attack him. Walter, looking up at him and following his trajectory, assumed a defense position tensing back his wires.

Right then a powerful light blast hit Barus in the shoulder. Barus hissed and changed his movement, falling to the floor far from Walter, on his feet. He smiled. Walter half turned, still keeping him on his line of vision.

Kazuhiko was standing, though barely, next to Gingetsu. His right sleeve and his right thigh were covered in blood, apparently his own, because he was favouring his right side and panting heavily.

His left arm was still extended, steam coming from the barrel of the laser he had summoned.

"Hi, Prince. I missed you." Barus said. Walter turned to attack again, furious.

"Stop." Kazuhiko lowered his hand, breathing heavily. He looked at Walter, shaking his head, smiling sadly. "You'll never defeat him, Walter. Not before he kills Gingetsu."

Walter stared, frozen. Barus laughed softly.

"True, very true. So what do you suggest, Prince? You think that in that state you can make his mark? Or are you two going to fight together."

"There won't be a fight." Kazuhiko answered. Walter felt puzzled.

"Oh?" Barus smirked, interested.

"There will be a bargain." Kazuhiko explained. He slowly, painfully, leaned down to Gingetsu and touched his back. He whispered some words to his ear.

Then he straightened and started walking to Barus, slowly. Walter's eyes widened. He reached and grabbed his arm. Kazuhiko looked at him with dark eyes.

"What are you doing?" Walter hissed.

"Let go, Walter, I know what I'm doing."

"I will not allow you to surrender to him!" Walter hissed again, enraged at his lack of spirit.

Kazuhiko took his arm away from his grip. "I know what I'm doing." He repeated calmly. "Trust me. Please, trust me." He said. Walter saw something in his eyes that disturbed him. He nodded with a knot on his throat and backed off.

The Captain walked to Barus and stood a few feet from him. He extended his hand, palm up. "Give me that thing. I'll go with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I won't fight. Just leave Gingetsu alone."

"Why?"

"He's my best friend, Barus... "

"And you would do this for all your friends?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm doing it for him. Give it to me, Barus, please." He was calm, serene. A cold serenity that gave Walter the chills.

Walter had never seen an image that seemed so deeply wrong. He constantly felt the impulse of using his wires to tear Barus apart. Only his steel-like self-control kept him from it.

Barus hesitated, like considering what he wanted more, to have Kazuhiko at his whole disposition, without struggle, or to kill Gingetsu in a painful way. Maybe he liked to fight Kazuhiko better than to have him willingly.

Finally he smiled a pleased smile and opened his hand, offering the device. Kazuhiko inmediately reached for it, but Barus closed it again. "Give me your word."

"You have it. I won't fight you." Kazuhiko answered.

Walter felt like screaming.

Barus gave him the device. Kazuhiko took it in his mechanical hand and destroyed it quickly. He turned to see over his shoulder at Gingetsu.

Barus caught his chin. He turned his face back to face his. He leaned forward to kiss him. Kazuhiko instinctively fought the grip, but after a split second he contained himself. He closed his eyes and just let it happen.

Walter didn't know what he felt anymore, all the emotions mixed, messed up. He didn't want this to happen. But what could he do? It was up to Kazuhiko now...

Barus's kiss was not gentle, nor short in his exploration. When he backed off, they were both panting hard.

Then it all happened so quickly Walter didn't even see it.

Something hit him in the back. Walter gave a step forward to mantain his balance, but felt like he couldn't breath as shadows repetedly passed around him, above him, leaving him alone but destroying everything else. Kazuhiko opened his eyes and jumped to the side. He leaned on his bad leg and fell to the ground.

Barus was instantly dead. A huge wave of unknown power tore him apart with such a fierce rage, that, in the comparacy, Alucard would have seemed a nice, soft kitten.

Kazuhiko sat up. "Took you long enough." He barked.

"I didn't have any motor activities." Was the cold reply. Walter turned gasping for the air he still couldn't gather and saw Gingetsu on his knees, back straight, and incredibly pale. Then he fell to the side and layed there. Walter went to his side, worried, and turned him so he would be facing up. He felt his pulse. Slow, weak, but steady.

He was just unconscious. The butler looked at Kazuhiko.

"You had that planned all the way, didn't you?" he accused. Kazuhiko smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I wasn't sure he could do it, but I trusted him." He stood, though barely, and walked to them. He crumbled at Walter's side, pressing his thigh.

"What would have happened if he was unable to help you?" Walter was furious at him.

"Um, I would have had a very miserable existence until I could find a way to kill myself." He cocked up his eyebrows. "Satisfied?"

"No!" was the bark he got as a reply.

"Oh, don't be like that. We are all Ok, are we not?"

"It could have gone terribly wrong."

"Well it didn't. Be happy. C'mon Walter I couldn't let you get killed by him. Then Gingetsu would have died and I... I don't know what I would be."

Walter didn't have anything to say to that. Kazuhiko gently moved Gingetsu's head and removed the visor. He placed it aside and stroked the blonde hair.

"He promised me he would die after me." He said softly. He looked up. "That's the best gift you can give the people you love, right? To live after them. Niko and I are everything he has. He would have done the same thing for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kazuhiko. But it was still riskfull."

Kazuhiko smiled again. "Sorry. You're upset because you thought Barus would have me. But there was no way I could tell you. I promise not to worry you like that again."

"You should reconsider your promise." A voice with a thick accent replied. They both turned.

There stood Alexander Anderson, blades drawn and feet separated. He was ready to fight.

"Oh bloody hell." Walter stood again, tensing his wires. Kazuhiko was in no condition of fighting and Gingetsu was very, very unconsious.

Walter sighed. He shoulder hurt terribly by now. Waves of pain continuosly shot from it. But he had to do this. He was the only one that could do it right now.

"C'mon, Hellsing dog" Anderson said. "Show your abilities!"

Walter shot his wires at him. At the same time Kazuhiko shot his laser. But weak, and pained as he was, the blasts didn't have great aiming, and soon he wasn't able to keep laser summoned.

So Walter was alone.

For long minutes they kept fighting. Alexander was continuosly injured by the wires but then again, he didn't have to worry about his injuries. They healed almost instantly. Walter, on the other hand, had to back off and lose ground whenever Anderson got through his guard and got too close.

The thing wasn't going any well. Walter was injured and had already sustained two fights.

He stood, panting, recovering his wires tainted in blood and sending them again.

Suddenly Anderson jumped on him. Walter effectively defended himself pushing his wires, but Anderson ignored the wounds and got to him. Walter turned to his side to avoid his blade. Then the other one went in his right thigh. Walter hissed and fell to the ground.

Anderson smiled, towering over him and prepared to finish him with his other blade.

Then he wasn't there anymore.

Niko and him rolled on the ground struggling, until they separated. They both jumped back assuming fighting positions.

Niko lifted her Dakki and emptied the case on his body. Then, when out of bullets, she carelessly threw it aside.

"There will be no killing my friends today, priest." She said coldly. Her eyes diverted to his blades. "Priest wants to play with knives?" she asked very low. Her Dakki disappeared and her shadows started dancing around her, twirling, twisting and making soft sounds, like singing softly.

She dove her hands in her shadows and extracted two blade weapons; a long, magnificent katana and a smaller wakizashi. She grabbed them both as their sheaths appeared on her waist. She slowly sheathed them, always looking at Anderson.

"Then so we shall." She added, baring her fangs at him.

Anderson took the first step. He dove forward to attack her. She waited for him, her sword still sheathed, leaning forward and grabbing its handle. Then when he was only inches away she brusquely pulled her sword from the sheath, describing a wide circle with its blade at the time she moved to the side.

Anderson fell and rolled away from her. When he got up, Walter saw a deep cut across his chest. That would have killed any human. Anderson, however...

He attacked again. Niko docked the first, turned for the second and sent the wakizashi against his face. The cut healed instantly and he moved again. Niko jumped backwards, turning on the air like the most skillful gymnastic, and fell back on her boots. She re-sheathed the sword.

Anderson assumed a defensive position, his swords crossed in front of him. Niko narrowed her eyes. She would have to make the first move now. For a second neither of them moved.

Niko leaned forward and ran to him. Anderson patiently waited for her. Like she had done, he waited for her to be close enough not to be able to dodge. But Niko was more prepared for that kind of attack than him. It was a very common Japanese techinique.

She jumped in the air and fell on top of him, aiming the wakizashi at his forehead. But Anderson was faster than she thought; he moved, saving his head, but the wakizasghi went deep in his shoulder.

Anderson moved his arm and made a cut across her stomach. Niko jumped back again and kneeled on the floor, waiting. Anderson growled as he took the blade off his flesh and tossed it aside.

Niko smiled as he recovered. The wakizashi flew to her hand. "Tell me, Alexander." She started. "Did you ever wonder what death looks like?"

Anderson didn't bother answering. He attacked. Niko, who was kneeling on the ground, lifted her knees and sat on her heels. Still in that position, she turned to dodge his attack. She made a full turn, and describing a circle attacked.

The blade made contact with his right leg, neatly cutting it below the knee. Anderson growled and fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. He turned to defend himself but Niko was already on him.

She grabbed on the blades with her hand, not caring about the deep wounds it made on her flesh, and pinned the other wrist to the ground with the wakizashi. Anderson sat up trying to rip his wrist off the floor, but Niko didn't give him time to do much more.

She kneeled over him and ran him through with her katana, diving the edge in the ground, making him scream in pain. She stayed there, knees at either sides of his legs, leaning forward over him. Her black hair fell forward covering them like a curtain of darkness.

She smiled tenderly at him, touching the katana's handle lightly with the tips of her fingers.

"I'll tell you, priest." She said low. "Death... has my face."

Anderson growled. Blood dripped down the sword's blade, to the ground.

"Did you know that ancient Mongols used to believe that the soul, was in the blood?" she continued cooly, always smiling affectionally at him. "They drank the blood of their enemies to acquire his soul and his courage. You are a worthy enemy, Alexander Anderson, Paladin of the Catholics." she added stroking his hair. "Had we met in different circumstances, you would have been a great friend. Perhaps in other life."

She softly, but firmly turned his head to the side and sank her fangs in his neck. The loss of blood off the wounds, and her sucking, coming with the swoon of pleasure a vampire's bite causes, quickly took a toll on him.

For a long minute she just sucked from him. Everything was quiet and in deep silence. The only heard from time to time a pained moan coming from Alexander, while his mind still tried to fight what his body could not.

Finally Niko pushed away, licking the wound, and got up. She walked away slowly, looking at the body, impaled to her sword.

She turned her head to the warehouse, indifferent to it. Hundreds of scriptures papers flew around Alexander's body and took him away. Walter blinked.

"You didn't kill him." He said.

Niko didn't look at him. "That's Alucard's prerogative." She replied monotonously.

Her hair started twirling and twisted itself into a braid. She cleaned a drop of blood off the corner of her mouth. She turned to Kazuhiko and Gingetsu. "How is he?" she asked, concerned.

"Weak. But he'll make it through tonight." Was the answer.

She gave a step to them and Kazuhiko instinctively moved his biomechanical hand, ready to summon a laser. Walter gasped. She stopped dead.

"You are in bloodlust Niko. I don't want you near us like this." He said harshly. Walter didn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're scared." Niko said.

"No. But if I were, could you blame me?"

Silence.

"You knew." Niko said softly. "You knew all along."

"I need time. It never took these dimensions before. I need to understand." Now Kazuhiko's voice was soft and gentle.

Niko nodded. Walter wondered if she really realised what Kazuhiko was saying. She seemed to be unscathed by his words, as if they slipped off the shield surrounding her. It must have been the bloodlust she was in.

They heard an explotion. All of them looked at the warehouse. The windows had exploded in thousands of pieces and a wave of power hit them even at that distance.

Niko's hair moved, uneasy, just like Alucard's did when his power fluctuated.

"So much power..." she gasped when the wave reached her, as she closed her eyes.

"Sir Integra is in there." Walter tried to stand but his leg refused. "And Alucard."

Niko nodded, but didn't move.

"Go." Kazuhiko told her gently. "Go help him. We'll be alright."

Niko nodded again, smiling.

Off her shadows came two great forms. They fell to the ground and rolled, and slowly they started defining a form, and finally turned into two huge black panthers, with red eyes and two furry tails each.

The panthers purred when Niko stroked their heads, and rubbed their gigantic noses against her legs.

"These will stay with you." She said. "Just in case." She scratched one of them behind the ear while whispering an order in Japanese. The panther purred and headed to Walter, that was sitting on the floor pressing his thigh to stop the bleeding.

The butler flinched when the panther grabbed his shirt with its huge fangs and pulled him to his feet, encouraging him to use his back for support. Walter did it and the panther slowly lead him towards Kazuhiko and Gingetsu.

He sat next to Kazuhiko and the panther sat beside him, sniffing his leg slightly but promply losing interest. The other one layed beside Kazuhiko, resting its head on Gingetsu's shoulder.

The Lt., Walter observed, seemed now more asleep than unconscious. He breahed deeply and rythimically, his face looked calm and serene. He would be alright.

"We'll take care of your wounds later, boys." Niko said vaguely. The katana and the wakizashi, still pinned to the floor, flew to her hands, coated in Anderson's blood.

Her trail exploded, her hair flying in every direction until it silently fell around her figure like a cape. She was magnificent in her beauty. Her power was overwhelming... Walter thought that Alucard must have loved her much to give her that.

Niko elevated some inches from the ground and shot herself towards the building, flying near the ground, her hair around her like a halum.

Walter looked at Kazuhiko. The Captain turned his head to look at the fences. The battle there was still important. The snipers were helping a lot. Kazuhiko thought that Seras would join them once the fight ended, and help. He felt a little guilty of wanting Seras to come to their rescue, but, being realistic, Walter and him were both severly injured, and Gingetsu was in the deepest sleep he had seen him in in about three years. Things did not look too good. Little comfort was to have a familiar shadow panther resting its head over Gingetsu's shoulder. Niko had all the good intentions, but seriously...

"You know" he said, looking at Gingetsu's sleeping face. Walter looked at him. "I think that today we demonstrated Gingetsu is a Three Leaf. A Two Leaf would be dead, after that ultrasound attack."

"It affected him baldy, though." Walter replied.

"Yeah, and it broke my modem, but he is alive. He shouldn't be. I'm happier that he is than to see Barus is finally dead. If he were dead, Walter..."

"You would be alone, with Niko." The butler finished the sentence coldly. Kazuhiko turned his eyes away. For a minute he didn't look at him. Then he stared into his green eyes.

"You think I'm scared of her. But I'm not. I'm impressed. Things were never that bad before."

"It is what she is." Walter said softly.

"I know. I accept that. I understand what she is, Walter. I'm not a kid. That's not the thing."

"Then what is it?"

"There is no thing. I'm just impressed. I need to swallow this. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Gingetsu has been far more bloody and agressive than her, never the less..." he trailed off. Kazuhiko glared at him.

"It's different. I'm not starting a possible relationship with Gingetsu."

"It's always a relief." A soft voice. They both looked down. Gingetsu looked at them from the floor. Kazuhiko glared. He said something to him in Japanese that Walter obviously didn't understand, but sounded nasty. Gingetsu flinched. "I'm too tired to argue with you." He said, turning his head and closing his eyes.

Then he opened them again. "You're injured." He said, to no one in particular.

Walter nodded. "Nothing bad though. Kazuhiko is the gravest."

"No I'm not."

"Quiet." Gingetsu looked up at him.

"You're hardly in a position to give me orders..."

"I'm always in a position to give you orders." Was the answer. But he didn't move.

"You alright?" Kazuhiko asked concerned.

"My whole body aches. And there's a panther sleeping on my shoulder. From that on..."

They heard a terrible blast and something flew out of the warehouse, fell to the ground and rolled a few meters more until it was still, on the floor. The three of them stared, surprised.

The panthers moaned and disappeared. Kazuhiko's eyes widened. He got up in a terrible effort and walked to the black mass lying on the floor. Walter made an attempt to follow him, but Gingetsu caught his hand. He shook his head slowly, looking at him with piercing bluegreen eyes.

Kazuhiko fell to his knees and turned Niko so her face would be up. He gently moved the hair out of her face and held her carefuly.

She opened her eyes, pale red piercing to kazuhiko's chocolate orbs and her eyes filled with red tears. Kazuhiko stroked her cheek.

"He has Seras." She whispered. Kazuhiko paled. "He's using her against Alucard. He..." she interrupted herself to swallow blood coming from inner injuries. "He is using Alucard's blood for the ritual." She fell silent for a second, closing her eyes.

Kazuhiko raised his head, desperately looking at Walter and Gingetsu. The Lt. sat up, but shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't help anyone in that state. Neither could he or Walter.

Niko opened her eyes again and grabbed his hand. Kazuhiko looked down at her.

"I'm sorry about what I did." She said softly. "Are you upset at me? I didn't kill him." She added, tears running down her cheeks.

Kazuhiko smiled tenderly and brushed the tears away. "I'm an idiot, Niko. You did what you had to. I'm not upset. He deserved it anyway. I'm so sorry."

Niko hid her face in his shirt. Kazuhiko hold her close against his chest and looked at the warehouse, terribly worried. Things were going bad. Very bad. If Alucard couldn't do anything against this Shamshiel guy... who could?

A/N: I decided to divide the fight in two chapters so I could put in anything I wanted. I don't want it to happen fast and lightly. I know, it's a very Tarantino attitude, but I had to. Sorry.

Namariel Out!


	20. Hidden in Fear

Chapter 20, guys. Promised something was about to happen, so… you'll be surprised to find out who's saving the world in this fic.

Read on!

HIDDEN IN FEAR

Alucard stared at him. His hands went to the security bars and he looked down at the ritual being performed. He grabbed the bars so hard they twisted under his fingers.

"I didn't believe you." He commented coolly, monotonously. "When you said I would have a future with her." He explained. "If I do this, I'm not living through tonight. I know it. I am not stupid like Tsukishiro to believe I am powerful enough to open a Hell Gate and live to tell it." He looked at Shamshiel out of the corner of his eye, very still.

"You can have my word that she will." Shamshiel said. Alucard lowered his eyes.

"How could I trust your word, Demon?" he asked low.

Shamshiel narrowed his eyes. "I know you will do it. What is keeping you?"

"I want a reassurance that Seras and the others will live through your apocalypse." Was the harsh answer. Seras moaned and Shamshiel pressed her more so she couldn't speak. Alucard didn't look at her.

"The others...?"

"Niko, Walter, Kazuhiko, Gingetsu... the others. You know who."

"Ah, yes. But do you need a reassurance? Is it not enough with my word?" he asked playfully. Alucard glared again, not facing him.

"No."

"Isn't it sad that we live in a world of pessimism?" Shamshiel moved his head dramatically. "Oh well. Alright" he moved his hand and a black ribbon ravelled around it tightly, sealing the deal. "There you go. I am bound to you by promise. Now, go."

Alucard stood still a second more, thinking, looking down at the wide circle. He slowly turned and looked direclty into Seras's eyes. She was crying. But he showed no expression.

"I'm sorry." He simply said. Then he jumped over the bars and landed on the circle.

He kneeled over Tsukishiro's ashes and used his own fangs to open deep wound in his wrist. He made himself stop his healing abilities as he watched the blood slowly run down the engraved drawing in the stone floor and down the pool to join the others.

The moment his powerful blood mixed there, a wave of power came off the portal and hit the air out of everyone's lungs. Seras gasped, stunned. If Shamshiel hadn't been holding her up she would have fallen.

The wave hit eveything around the pool of mixed bloods, making the windows explode out of the building and the floor move.

Alucard expresionlessly watched his blood run down the drawings. Distracted, he also saw Integra's. His eyes diverted all around him, Integra, the Angel, the Elf, and himself. He didn't dare look at Seras.

Then, a noise. He half turned to see Niko entering through a newly made hole in the wall, blades in her hands and in full bloodlust.

His eyes widened as he saw her. She was not only at full bloodlust, but was much, much more powerful than half an hour ago. He wondered what kind of blood she had ingested to be in that powerful state.

Niko's eyes ran across the warehouse. She saw the girls, the sorcerers, Integra, Alucard. She stared at him, frowning, then turned to Shamshiel and Seras. Her frown got deeper.

Alucard knew she couldn't deal with Shamshiel, but maybe she could free Seras and give him a chance to attack again.

Niko lowered off her hovering and stood in the floor right in front of Shamshiel. Seras couldn't speak, but the look of hope in her eyes was very eloquent. The Japanese vampire looked at Shamshiel who narrowed his eyes at the annoying interruption.

"Let go of her." She said calmly.

"I don't think so." Was the reply.

Niko authomatically jumped to him. But Eric, who showed up with a long blade drawn, intercepted her.

He had a long, magnificent saber made out of magic steel, unbreakable. It met her katana and Niko felt the vibrations coming to her hand from the hit. But she maintained her place, not even backing up to regain her position.

It was only instants of battle of wills that they both backed away. The blades were starting to complain on the pressure and it was no time to lose their weapons.

Niko made a try to get to Shamshiel but it was pointless. She was again intercEpeted. Like that, two or three times more.

The boy was good. He was skilfull.

But Niko had no patience to deal with him right now. She decided to leave behing the correct rules of engagement and taking advantage of her far superior powers, she faded to reappear right behind him and ran him through with her katana, with no ceremony. She decapitated the body, though it was a human, just to make sure, and carelessly threw the head to the side. It fell near the Elf, the skull cracking with a sickening sound.

Alucard felt a little reanimated. She was almost as powerful as him.

Shamshiel was distracted. He took advantage of that, and directed all his mind to waking Integra.

For a minute nothing happened. Then finally she slightly moved her head. But she didn't wake. Alucard was starting to feel weak of the blood loss. His mind powers were fluctuating and he couldn't focus just as well.

He looked up. Niko was rejected back and she fell back to her heels, inmediately attacking again.

Shamshiel narrowed his eyes and they started glowing. Alucard's eyes widened.

"You made a vow!" he roared.

The riboon started glowing on Shamshiel's hand. The Demon flinched and closed his eyes.

"Very well." He said through gritted teeth.

He simply moved his hand in a vague gesture. Niko flew across the warehouse, through the wall and out of sight. Alucard gasped.

"No one's coming to your rescue, No Life King." Shamshiel said coldly. "Your time has come to leave this world. But don't worry" he added smiling pleasently. "I have heard you are quite liked in hell. It shouldn't be that bad."

Alucard looked to the pool of blood and the wide golden circle opening above it; the Portal. The Hell Gate. He swallowed. He realised he was, in fact, quite fond of living. He didn't want to die. Not in a definitive way, anyway.

Seras kept crying. Shamshiel ignored her coldly. Seras still held his arm with her claws drawn, but he didn't even flinch at them.

She couldn't see him there, kneeled, bleeding to death so she could live! He, her Master, Alucard, the great No Life King, kneeled at the mercy of a Demon...!

She closed her eyes, though she didn't want to. She thought she owed him that much, to be brave and stay with him 'till the end. 'Till he fell. But she couldn't.

She started praying. With all her will, with her whole heart, with everything she had. She prayed whoever was listening, God or Devil. After all, a vampire had contact with both... right?

Alucard lowered his head and his hair covered his face, like a courtain, hiding it from Seras. He closed his eyes and opened them again, looking at his cut wrist, the blood quickly running away from him. So this was how he was going to die? Bled to death to open a Hell Gate against his will. This was his end.

For love, said a little voice in his head. He closed his eyes. And to think he had never told her. But then again, they had had so little time...

Seras kept praying. She repeated the same words, over and over again, calling God, calling the Devil. Calling everyone, anyone. Just listen, please... whoever you are.

Alucard felt something off. He raised his head. Shamshiel looked back at him, eyes narrow, coldly. But the vampire looked at Seras. Her face was blank, her eyes wide open and a glassy look to them. He gasped. What...?

Seras's body exploded into golden flames. Alucard moaned. Shamshiel backed off from her, susprised and angered. He didn't get it. What was going on?

Alucard tried to stand but found himself too weak.

He could see Seras through the beautiful, and yet horrible flames. She elevated a few inches from the floor. Her eyes were wide open, and completely blank.

The flames slowly extinguished, leving her glowing a golden light, her hair straight and unruly, her fangs elongated, her claws extended.

Alucard swallowed.

"_Who dares disturb my dream?_" Seras spoke with a voice that was not hers, deep and strong, that traveled everywhere flooding the warehouse, reverberating everywhere, even in the souls of the ones that were there gathered. Alucard shook slightly. What was going on?

"Who are you?" Shamshiel called irritated, but a little scared. Seras turned to him slowly.

"_I am she who you call the Lord of the Darkness, the Lord of Nigtmares, the Lord of Death, but I am a goddess. I rule the Night, and so my kingdom is darker than Night itself. I rule Death and Life. I take and give souls. I have slept for milleniums. Who dares disturb my rest?_" she repeated, this time the voice resonant, angered.

Shamshiel gasped. Had he brought her back? He had not wanted to go that far...

Seras's absent eyes fixed on him.

"_You_." She hissed. "_You_ _woke me from my millenium sleep_."

Shamshiel felt fear flood him like a virus. He was terrified. What had he done?

The Hell Gate disappeared. Alucard stared at Seras's golden body. His wounds healed, but he was too weak to move.

"_You wanted massacre... you wanted destruction... you wanted death_." The Goddess said very low. Every sorcerer in the room dropped inmediately dead. Alucard flashed a look at them, then immediately turned back to Seras. "_You will have your wish_." She hissed. She extended her hand and a blue flame lit in it. Slowly, she turned her head and blew softly the flame. It flickered and weakly trembled. Then, it disappeared.

Shamshiel screamed horribly and fell to the ground, as horrible blue flames consumed him. He died slowly, until there were only ashes and dust still smoking, and the echo of his screams kept repeating itself darkly in Alucard's mind.

Seras stood there still looking at nothing in particular. Then, slowly, she turned and flew down to the level where Alucard and the rest were.

The floor beneath her feet burned and melted until it was glowing red.

Alucard looked up at her, still too weak to stand. Seras looked back at him. Seras or whoever was in her body.

"_I do not usually answer prayers, King of the Dead_." She said coldly. "_But it is not time for my children to come up to your world_." She gracefully walked to him and passed him towards the pool. "_I will remedy my mistake_." She said. Alucard saw the blood in the pool heading back to its owners, as if it was a living entity. It crawled back to his wrist, to Integra's body, to everyone that had shed blood into the pool.

Alucard felt weak and tired, even when his blood was all back in his body.

"_Rise, King of the Dead_." She turned to him sharply_. "It's not your time yet. We shall see each other again, somewhere else_."

Alucard stood with some difficulty. She looked at him with blank eyes. Alucard felt pain to see Seras like that. It was awful.

"_I will not take this soul_." She said somewhat soflty. Alucard raised his head. "_She called out, and I heard_._ But_ _she does not belong to me_."

Again she was sorrounded by flames, and started hovering until her head was above Alucard's.

"_I will claim you for me, but not today_." Her voice died, resonating around the place, and the flames slowly extinguished.

Seras hovered some more. Alucard carefully put his hands under her arms and she fell to him.

He held her close, lifting her head and brushing the hair away from her eyes. She was asleep. Alucard gathered her into his arms and held her close to his chest, shaking slightly.

Integra moaned and opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, grabbing her head. She moved her eyes around the warehouse and saw Alucard standing there with Seras in his arms.

She stood, feeling perfectly fine and walked to him. He was covered in blood and terribly pale, shaking.

Integra felt worried about him. She softly touched his arm. He turned his head to look at her, eyes bright.

"Let's go, Alucard." She said gently, looking at Seras with concern. "Let's leave this place."

Alucard nodded in silence and followed her out of the warehouse.

break+

Niko opened her eyes and looked up at Kazuhiko.

"I'm OK." She said, a little surprised. "I'm alright. My powers... are back." Kazuhiko looked down at her and smiled, confused.

"What does that mean?" he asked hesitant.

"Sir Integra!" Walter saw her and Alucard walking to them. Everyone looked that direction.

Niko stood and helped Kazuhiko get up. Integra passed them and went to Walter and Gingetsu. "Are you badly injured?" she asked the butler. He shook his head.

"It's not bad. Kazuhiko is the worse." '_As always_' Integra thought, though she didn't say it.

Integra nodded and looked at the fences. Her men were there, standing alone looking at each other, confused looks on their faces.

Niko carressed Seras's hair gently.

"She'll be fine, Vlad." She said touching his hand. Alucard nodded silently.

"I'm going to the Manor." He said quietly. "I need... to lie down. Stay... help... I don't know." He was very confused, and he felt as if he hadn't been this tired in ages.

"I'll take care of the rest." Niko said calmly. "Go."

Alucard nodded again and disappeared to a dark portal.

Niko looked at Integra and approached her. The Hellsing looked at her interrogatively.

"You're the leader, Sir Hellsing..." she said half smiling. "What's next?"

"Attend to the wounded, look for the bodies, take care of the girls in the warehouse, get back to the manor." Was the answer.

"Sir Hellsing... There are no bodies." Niko quicly examined the place around them and behind the fences.

"What?" Integra turned to see around her. True, there was not one single body lying anywhere. Not one casualty.

"I don't know what just happened, but whatever it was, it brought back the souls that had been taken, and it took away all the creatures of darkness. I know... I can feel it. It gave me back my powers and restored Alucard's, when they were nearly gone..."

"Alucard's?" Integra looked at her sideways. "What happened while I was out?"

"I think that to say the least we received an outsider's help." She thought for a moment, then looked at the men that were heading in their direction. "There was something different in Seras's scent... I don't know what happened, exactly, but... I have the feeling she had something big to do with it."

break+

Alucard sat on his coffin bed, the lid up, his back against the wall. Crossed on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, Seras kept sleeping peacefully. He held her close, with his arms around her small figure, his head down, looking at her with half lidded eyes.

He was exhausted... so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. He had been restored of his blood, but the whole thing had taken a toll on him. He swallowed and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep, but...

break+

He was awoken by something cold touching his cheek. He moved his head and opened his eyes, still very tired. His body protested; he needed more rest.

But he found himself looking right into Seras's eyes. She was touching his cheek. They stared at each other. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I thought it was the end." She said. "When you..."

"For a moment so did I." He interrupted stroking her cheek. "But you saved us, Seras. I don't know how, but you did."

She smiled. "I was trying to save you. I'm glad it worked out like that."

Alucard laughed softly and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." He said.

"Master?" she shyly asked. Alucard separated her only a bit to see her face. "Will you stay with me? Just for today?"

He stroked her cheek tenderly and pushed some bangs away from her face, smiling lovingly. "I'm not going anywhere, Seras. Not ever."

She smiled and hid her face in the curve of his shoulder, curling up to be more close to him. Alucard stretched and covered her and himself with a blanket. He needed blood to gain his powers back, but he really didn't want to leave this position. He could stand a few more hours.

For now, all he needed was to keep Seras close to him, protected, safe. As long as he could.

Well... yeah, that's how that thing ended. But that doesn't mean it's the end to the story, so wait around some more.

So? Was it up to your expectations? Someone asked me to give Seras an important role in the ending, so there you go. That was planned since the beginning. Liked it? Hated it? 1-800-review me! That button down there guys.

Namariel Out!

Ps: there's one more chapter coming, so stay around.


	21. After Darknes Light

Well, chapter 21, the last! Thank you all! I hope you enjoy it.

Read on! You know, thinking back on it, I might have made Alucard a little too mature... but oh well.

AFTER DARKNESS... LIGHT.

Kazuhiko moaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh, no..." he moaned, grimacing. "Not _that_ ceiling again."

"The ceiling and everything below it, Mr. Kazuhiko." A female voice. Kazuhiko didn't move his head, but he shifted his eyes. The medic came into his view.

"Uh... hi there doc. How did I end up here?"

"Apparently you passed out in the amublance."

"Ok... at least I was lying down. That would have been a pathetic image, to fall flat on my face..."

"Do you have any idea of how much blood you lost?" she interrupted in a resignated tone.

"Uh, no. Tell me about it."

"You should be dead." She informed coolly.

"Oh OK great. Thank you."

He sighed and shook her head. "Are you suicidal?"

"Ah..." Kazuhiko moved his head, like considering the matter. "Some say I am. It comes and goes."

She shook her head again. "I'm glad I'm not your head medic."

"Sorry. How long am I gonna be here this time?"

"Fortunely for all of us, you'll be out of here this afternoon."

"Really?" Kazuhiko smiled. "Great." He looked around. "Any wounded?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing too bad." She answred. "You, Lt, and Mr. Dollneaz were the worst."

"Ah, Walter! How is he?"

"Asleep finally." She answered irritated.

"Hey I thought everyone here liked him!"

"Oh I like him. He's just not too well dealing with anything involving rest." She replied.

"Aha... I'm not the only one then... What about the Lt. Colonel?"

"He got out this morning. We had him in observation the whole night because of the shaking, but he was way better earlier today so we let him go."

"Lucky bastard."

"I agree." She rolled her eyes. But she was smiling. Kazuhiko was like a little kid; it was anoying, but also fun to have him in the infirmary.

Then Gingetsu appeared in the doorway. He looked at Kazuhiko. When he saw he was awake, he walked to him.

"Hi Gingetsu. How are you?"

"I have a headache."

"Tell us about it." The medic muttered under her breath. Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I seem to be interfering with all the digital systems within the state. At least." He said reluctantly.

"Oh." Kazuhiko arched his eyebrows with a skeptical look. "Anyone ever told you about aspirin? Cute little thing it is."

"I'll sleep for three days straight."

"Have I ever told you being a Clover sucks?" Kazuhiko smiled playfully.

"No. Tell me about it." Gingetsu seemed to roll his eyes behind the visor.

"I just did." Kazuhiko guessed Gingetsu was glaring at him. "So how are things back home?" he asked.

"Magis are happy about all this matter being over. They're less happy with us, though."

"Tell me something new..." Kazuhiko said, voice full of sarcasm.

"I'm going back tonight. You and Niko are staying a couple more days."

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Homesick?"

"Moron, why are you going back first?"

"They want to do some tests..."

"What?"

"Don't."

Kazuhiko glared. A lot. But Gngetsu chose to ignore it.

"I have something I'd like to give Sir Integra. I'll come back later."

"Not like I'm going anywhere right now..."

He heard the medic sigh and smiled wickedly. Oh, he could be so much more annoying...

"Don't drive anyone insane." Gingetsu warned.

"What? You're worried about a little insanity? Since when have we been sane?"

Gingetsu leaned in forward to be right in Kazuhiko's face. "Sit tight, stay still and be quiet." He warned. Kazuhiko narrowed his eyes in discontempt and leaned back on the bed.

Gingetsu turned and left.

He went directly to Sir Integra's study. He had things to do in the day so he wanted to have this done now in case he didn't have time later.

He softly knocked on the wooden door.

"Enter."

He slowly pushed the door open and got in. He closed it behind him.

"Lieutenant. How can I help you?" Integra asked leaning back on her chair.

"I believe you should be resting." He commented after vaguely looking around.

She made a movement with her hand, disregarding the matter. "Is that all?" she asked coldly.

"Obviously, no." Was the equally cold reply. He approached a few steps to the desk and stopped middle way, in the center of the room.

He closed his eyes and leaned backwards a little. He extended his right hand and summoned a long, silver katana. He took it by the sheath and held it with both hands before him.

He casted a long look upon it. Integra did the same. It was a magnificent weapon, with beautiful engravings of dragons whose eyes were spectacular saphires, and a deep blue silken ribbon wrapped around the base of the hilt. Integra stared at it, impressed. How could someone do something that gorgeous by only wishing it?

"In acient times, in Japan, the becoming of a warrior was marked by the day you received your katana." He said. "All your life you trained for that one day in the one you became worthy of carrying it." Gingetsu rounded the desk and went down to his right knee, looking at her. His visor disappeared and Integra stared into his blue-green orbs. She felt somewhat stiff. He didn't need to do that. "Then, when you finally got the katana and became a Samurai, you had the responsibility of doing what you believed to be right, nevertheless you found it hard or displeaseant. In the short time I've spent here I have come to the conclusion that you became a Samurai long before we ever knew you, Sir Integra." He added smiling a little. Integra returned the smile, nervous. "But I thought I'd make it official." He lowered his head though kept looking at her eyes, and offered her the sword with both hands.

Integra hesitated. She extended her hands and took the sword from his with care. It was heavy, and felt warm to the touch, even though it was metal.

Gingetsu stayed there, looking at her with a slight smile, and a look in his eyes that seemed to be... amused? He sat on his left heel and placed his elbow on his left knee, observing her quietly.

"You seem concentrated... see something interesting?" Integra arched an eyebrow.

Gingetsu lowered his eyes and smiled, moving his head. He looked at her again. "I'm making sure that I rememeber your features." He said. Integra smiled sadly.

"You're leaving tonight then."

"I don't have a choice, as you very well know, Sir Integra." He answered smiling apologetically. "Then again I will miss our discussions on the roof."

"Same here."

There was a long silence as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Will you be alright?" she asked softly.

He looked surprised at that question. "Danger's passed..." he said.

"The experiments they want to do..."

"I'll be fine." Gingetsu cut her off smiling, again, for the second time, a true, wide smile. And it was breathtaking.

"You should smile more." She said before she could think.

Gingetsu chuckled. "So should you." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smiled again. "I think we get along because we are quite alike in some things. In other circumstances perhaps we would have been good friends."

"I thought we were."

Gingetsu arched his eyebrows. "Ok then. We are friends."

He stood up and looked at her. His face was so different when he showed expressions that Integra was taken aback. "Keep that katana close, when you are in danger." Gingetsu added. "I will know if it's unsheathed and used."

"It will tell you if I'm attacked, then. But what for? You wouldn't be able to do anything from Japan..."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Gingetsu said enigmatically. "I need to do further research on my newly acquired powers and then I will inform you."

Integra smiled. "Yes, keep in touch."

Gingetsu nodded smiling. "Good bye, Sir Integra."

"Good bye Lieutenant."

break+

That night, Alucard woke up late. He looked up at his coffin's lid and felt stiff. He tried to stretch, but something was bothering him. He looked down.

Seras was sleeping with her head rested against his chest. Her hand was gripping his shirt, like she feared he would leave her. He felt touched and smiled.

He gently brushed the hair away from her face, to look at her. She was so beautiful... Alucard stroked her cheek with his thumb, hypnotized by the softness of her skin.

Seras made a soft noise close to a purr and slowly started wakening. She inhaled and opened her eyes. At first she had trouble recognising where she was. She looked at her hand and loosened her grip on the fabric. She timidly looked up.

Alucard smiled at her. "Good evening Police Girl. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm sorry, Master." She answered sheepishly. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" though it was obvious she didn't want to leave.

"Actually I rather like this." Alucard placed his arms around her, hugging her slim body. Seras giggled and rubbed her cheek against his shirt. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm a little tired, and hungry." She answered honestly.

Alucard chuckled. "Yes, it makes sense. Walter's in the hospital wing again, and the maids never come in my chambers, but there should be blood packs in your room. We should go get them."

"Mmm." Seras hid her face in his shirt. Alucard laughed out loud.

"I'm spoiling you, Police Girl!" he said smiling widely. "We can't stay in my coffin the rest of the night, woman. You need blood and so do I." He placed a finger under her chin and turned her face up so she would look into his eyes. "I promise I'm staying around, Seras." He added gently.

Seras nodded silently. Alucard opened the lid and they both came out. Seras stretched her stiff muscles, closing her eyes.

Alucard scanned the manor with his mind. Kazuhiko was in his room with Niko. Walter was still in the hospital wing. God pray he'd stay there unti he was alright this time, Integra was, surprisingly as always, in her study. Lt. Colonel Gingetsu was gone. Probably already heading back to Japan.

He would have liked to have a word with him before he left, but oh well. Not like he would miss him anyway.

Alucard looked at the tie that hung off the chair and grabbed it, but decided he wouldn't put it on and placed back on the chair, thoughtful. He didn't put on his jacket either. He was not a man keen on the lack of neatness, but all he wanted tonight was to sit down and stay with Seras, and for that he didn't need to be formal and well dressed. He turned and noticed Seras was looking at him curiously.

He smiled. "Go to your room. I'll go get myself some blood packs and I want to check on my Master."

Seras nodded sheepishly and passed by him. Alucard absently brushed her hair with his long fingers. He loved the feeling of her silky hair on his hand. Seras smiled at him and left the chambers towards her room.

Alucard went to Integra's study first. She was alright, so he went down to the kitchen, where he practically scared everyone out of the room, grabbed two blood packs off the second fridge and appeared in Seras' room.

She was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. Alucard left the blood packs on the table and sat beside her.

"What is wrong, Police Girl?" he asked gently.

Seras was staring at the other side of the room, absentmindedly. She didn't move, and she didn't look at him.

"Master, I think I'm in love with you." She said low. "Actually I'm... quite sure I am."

Alucard stared, frozen. He had told his Police Girl he wanted her to be honest, but... well... oh. I mean... OH.

Alucard blinked. What...?

"Seras... I..."

"It's OK." She interrupted smiling without humour. "If you don't feel the same. I just thought I had to tell you that's all."

Alucard put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him, his nose against her temple. "Thank you, Seras." He whispered. "I'm not sure... what love is, but, I think I love you too."

Seras shifted and leaned her head in the curve of his shoulder. He rested his cheek on her hair, closing his eyes.

He felt stupidly happy.

break+

Alucard stood before the doors, back to the manor. Kazuhiko stopped the car in front of Niko and got out.

"Oh! Yeah! You brought me a car!" Niko clapped her hands, thrilled.

"Huh? What are you saying? I didn't bring you a car, I came to pick you up!" he replied arching an eyebrow.

Niko glared. "Oh, you're so boring."

"What I did bring though was this." He leaned forward to get something from the inside of the car and got up holding a beautiful black katana.

"Oh thank you!" Niko ran to him and took the weapon. She came back and offered it to Alucard. "Another one for your collection." She smiled. Alucard smiled back and took it.

"I don't use these anymore, you know." He commented.

"You could, you're losing practice I'm sure."

"You could practice your aiming." Alucard replied back.

"My aiming is wonderful."

"So is my kendo. Now go, Kazuhiko is waiting."

He leaned forward and they hugged tightly. Niko gave him a light kiss in the cheek and went to the car. Just when she was about to get in it, Seras came running out of the manor.

"Niko, wait!" she said. She passed by Alucard and ran to her. She showed her a little figure.

"It's a doggy. I made it for you when you said you liked them."

Alucard smiled. Niko laughed delighted and took the little figure. "Thank you Seras-san it's lovely!" she said. "Did you see my present already? I left it on your table."

"Yes, Niko it's gorgeous. Thank you so much."

Alucard looked at her curiously. She hadn't told him Niko had given her something. He had been practically kicked out of the room when Police Girl and him had been innocently speaking, so she and Niko could talk alone.

"Bye Kazuhiko!"

"Bye Seras-san. Alucard." Kazuhiko made a movement with his head to the elder vampire, who smiled showing his sharp fangs, as insanely as ever. Kazuhiko rolled his eyes and got inside the car. Niko was already sitting in, looking at the doggy fascinated.

Seras backed from the car so she wouldn't bother and found her back hitting Alucard's chest. He wrapped his arms around her resting his chin up on her head.

The car left the state.

Niko left the little figure in the place between the seats, smiling blissfully.

"That cheered you up." Kazuhiko commented looking at her with a smirk.

"She's so lovely." Niko replied. "I feel like she is my little sister. It's good to go places and come back with new relatives." She added smiling mischiviously.

Kazuhiko arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? And what else did you get besides a sister, in this trip?"

"A hot boyfriend." She quickly answered smiling widely.

Kazuhiko flashed a skeptical look in her direction. "That sounded kind of possessive." He commented.

"I take care of my things..."

"Oooohh... so I'm your thing now." He said smiling slightly, eyes on the road ahead.

"Yeah... but you're the cutest thing I've got." She added sweetly.

"Oh... I'm... I'm touched. Really, I am." Niko laughed and leaned back on the sit, looking out the window.

break+

Alucard turned her so she would face him, still holding her close. "What did she give you as a present?" he asked.

The Police Girl smiled grabbing his tie. "She gave me a beautiful kimono. It's green and blue. I'll show you later."

"She gave one to Integra too." He said. "Black and white. Integra said she told her that because she lived in a world of men more than anyone she had to be femenine."

"She did not!" Seras widened her eyes, laughing out loud.

Alucard smiled himself. "Oh, she did. Surprisingly enough, Integra accepted the advice and didn't shoot her. I think she grew fond of her."

"Maybe. Niko's so cool."

"Moving on into more insteresting matters, I've heard of a club in downtown London that has a reputation of being fun."

"It won't be if Sir Integra hears of it."

"Well I'm not telling. What about you?"

Seras smiled and stretched to lightly kiss his lips. "I'm going wherever you're going," she said.

break+

A week later, when Walter finally was released from the hospital wing, he went down to his room and found a big box on the table.

Frowning, he opened it and found an amusing big wooden figure. He studied it and realised, laughing, that it was a grandfather with a monocle on his left eye. He found a card in the box and read it.

"_We didn't think you would like a kimono, and you don't use swords, but your room would use some decorating, old man!"_

_N and K _

Walter laughed again and placed the figure in a shelf of his library. It was lovely.

He would miss those two. The manor would be rather quiet without Kazuhiko's noisy presence.

_**THE END**_

Autheress's Note: 

Finished! How about that? Yeah, I like happy endings, so sue me! No wait...

OK, as the Looney Tunes used to say, That's All Folks.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and I thnk you all for following me through this insanity. Special thanks of course to the wonderful beta-reader **CrypticShadowWriter** (you rock, thank you so much) and the next reviewers that made me want to go on with it when I though of cutting it:

**Ishtar Darkside**, that was my first and most faithfull reviwer, special thanks, along with **Alucard's Secret lover**, too.

**Pyromaniac-schizophrenic**, hope I didn't worsen your condition with my cliffys, sorry...

**Harry/Ginny91**... love your nickname. I had to tell you.

**Kaori**

**Anime-queen46**

**Seras Ryoko Victoria 21 **and** Seras Ryoko Victoria, **I don't know if you're the same person, so just in case, both.

**Tornado reviewer**

**Dagger 1211**

**Coliginous fluff**

**Furikuzu no **(get in touch, you have my mail, gracias)

**Alucard110**

**Alucard's princess**

**Terror**

**NalaravaTheRed**

**Greg24**

**CoolyWooly**

**Loving GaNning isnteasy**

**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**

Until the next fic! I hope you enjoyed all of this as much as I did.

Namariel Out!

(But not forever)


End file.
